Love Is Just Plain Murder
by markab
Summary: Yeah this again (previously known as Jackson's choice), I was PM'ed about 8 times to continue this...new title same story. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. WARNING SOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AUGUST **_

BARWEST, YORKSHIRE

The music was banging as Nathan crossed the dance floor with his mates Stu and Miles. They headed to one of the tucked away booths.

"So...come on sweetie, tell us WHY you've got THAT smile spread across your face?" said Stu, his southern comfort at his lips.

Nathan raised an eyebrowe, " Well, it's Jackson's birthday today, and I sorta texted him best wishes and that...you know with it being his first birthday since he was stolen from me...AND..." he smirked.

Stu and Miles glanced at one another, " Oh come on...AND WHAT...?"

"...and HE texted me back...", Nate was looking all pleased with himself, "it just said thanx but it made my day...You know, these last six months have been hell...I was such a dick getting my head turned by that doctor at the hospital...If ONLY Jackson would give me another chance"

Stu could see Nate was going from pleased as punch, to down in the mouth in a millisecond, so he lightened the situ.

"He's in Spain...with that Aaron chav...and word is that they are giving it a go, like" told Miles.

Nathan nodded and sat back. The lights from the dance floor strobing his face in green and red flashes, " I just wish I could turn the clock back...I really do"

"It's not gonna happy sweetie" said Stu, downing his drink and stood up to get them in another round, "...anyway...I thought you were seeing someone...Dan or David..."

"That's all finished..." cut in Nate, " I've had dozens of fellas since Jackson...NOBODY matches up...I just want my man back"

Miles stood and grabbed his hand, " Come for a dance...that'll cheer you up"

Nate put on a smile and humoured him. But as he moved with the rhythm of the beat, his mind was far far away.

XXX

MALAGA, SPAIN

Jackson was having a great time. It was his birthday and Aaron and his mates had treated him out to a top night out in Malaga.

The club was heaving as the builder stuck an arm around Aaron and kissed him on the neck, Aaron turned and stared into Jackson's brown eyes, they were smiling at him and he had theat 'look' about him, like he wanted to drag him down some allyway and shag the living daylights out of him.

As Jackson and Aaron's lips met, the builder pulled away, "need a slash...lagers got to me but hold that thought" he teased and pushed through the crowd. His red checkered shirt with it's top bottons undone, made him stick out abit in the busy nightclub.

Aaron's phone buzzed and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was carpenter Chris.

He stuck the phone to his ear, and put his finger into the other ear to block out out the music so he could hear him.

"Chris NOT NOW! I've WITH Jackson tonight...look I can't"

He looked behind him towards the direction of the bogs to make sure Jackson wasn't coming back.

"Where are you...where?"

XXX

Aaron was slapped up against the wall, and his hot sweaty vest was pulled off him. The allyway stunk of piss but seeing as his cock was rock hard he didn't give a toss.

Chris snogged the face off him. Chris smelling all hot and musky. And mixed with the aftershave it turned him on all the more.

Aaron stuck his hands down Chris's shorts and started to rub his cock. He was hot and horny too and he could feel the juicy precum on his fingers.

Aaron looked to the sky as Chris started to bite at his swung him around and forced Aaron's boxers down, he licked at the machanics ear and whispered;, " I wanna fuck you good and hard!"

"don't just say it..DO IT!" Aaron hissed...he couldn't take no more, he just wanted Chris's stiff cock up his arse.

And Chris was rough, just how he liked it and Aaron screamed in pleasure...Chris having to gag him with his hand in the process.

Chris banged him hard. Chris's strong muscular arms held him tight...hands grabbing hold of his hard member.

Aaron turned his head to see someone at the entrance to the allyway.

"Aaron?"

Aaron swallowed as he saw Jackson's brown eyes looking back at him. Then he ran.

Chris stopped Aaron from going after him, "no don't...it'll be pity to spoil it" he grinned.

Aaron pulled up his boxers and jeans, " I've gotta go after him"

Chris sighed and leaned back on the wall. His cock stuck out in front of him, ready and willing to go.

"Aren't you not even gonna finish me off!"

Aaron threw a glance back at him as he went down the ally, " Do it yahself man!"

XXX

"JACKSON! JACKSON WAIT!"

Aaron ran back into the club where he saw Jackson go into. The builder HAD heard his call because he looked his way when he said it, but he just went into the club.

Aaron went in and found the builder up at the bar, " Jackson! it's not what you..."

Jackson turned and glared at him, " Not like what exactly? I have got eyes you know...I could see what you were doing...you and him...what do you take me for"

Aaron bit his lip, but didn't take his eyes off Jackson. He watched his every reaction, "It's...it's well...you were busy on that build...errrr"

Jackson laughed out loud at him, then narrowed his eyes, " do you THINK i'm stupid? Do you really THINK I were born yesterday? I KNOW AARON!"

"What?"

"You and him...the sneaky little texts...the secret calls...not around in the flat when I came home for me lunch...you were with HIM and I know you were"

Aaron shook his head, he wasn't having it, " What? You spying on me now?"

Jackson stuck his back to him to ignore him, "I didn't have to...you weren't THAT clever about your movements"

Aaron swallowed down and tried to make the builder turn around, "It's nothing more than what YOU do...did...when..."

Jackson was furious now, he swung around, teeth gritted, "You what? You are talking about when WE got together? I don't do that anymore...I was committed to yah, to us...and I thought you were too"

"I am"

"Yeah it's looks like it!"

Jackson's work mate Steve came over, " Hey dude...what gives mate?"

Jackson nodded his head towards Aaron, " Ask him mate...ask him because he's been hoaring it about like a right little slapper!"

Aaron was uptight, " TAKE THAT BACK!"

Jackson shook his head, " Why? Is it because the truth hurts? I should've known you were gonna be like this...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AARON! And YOU do this...not even Nathan stooped that low!"

Aaron got in Jackson's face, "Oh right HERE we go! Good old Nathan! How I have to be compared to HIM all the fucking time!"

Jackson laughed at him, " Yeah and at this moment in time, do you KNOW where you stand? You're right behind him mate...if it were a choice between you and HIM at this very moment, then i'd choose HIM everytime!"

Aaron was shaking...that hurt so much...he balled his fists and punched Jackson on the jaw. The builder went flying to the floor. His drink soaking him.

Aaron backed away, mouth open...and then he put his hands to gob and shook his head, "Jackson I..."

Jackson picked himself up, he stuck a finger to his mouth and looked at the blood on his fingers. Steve looked at him, " He's a right nutter him...you best call the coppers"

Aaron shook his head and came forward, " Jackson don't... you know how these spanish coppers are with fights and that"

Jackson looked like he was gonna explode; "Do you really THINK i give a toss...you're a thug Aaron...you ALWAYS will be...now GET OUT of my sight because I don't want anything more to do with yah!"

"Jackson I know you are mad at me..."

Jackson welled up, " I loved you! I thought I loved Nathan, but with you it were different...but you are worse"

Aaron shook his head, " Don't say that...I not Jackson...I'M NOT!"

Jackson turned his back to him and walked away...

"Jackson! Jackson please..." but now he was alone. He was alone in a noisey sweaty club full of ravers.

Where did he go from here?

XXXXX

MORE? OR DELETE.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AUGUST **_

Aaron was at the bar grabbing a pint glass from the chest freezer behind him, and pouring in the ice cold beer for the customer. The customer paid and as Aaron threw the euros in the till, he could see Jackson coming over to him. He had a packed holdall with him.

"What's going on? Why have you all packed your stuff"

Jackson pulled a face at him, like the lad was stupid, "Why do you think? I'm leaving you Aaron...I've packed up me stuff and I'm gonna get away as far enough as possible from yah!"

Aaron could see others up at the bar wanting to be served. It was hot. The mercury had hit 95 degrees by the pool.

"Where are you going? You cant just GO"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes and gave him a nasty little smile, " Watch me"

"Oi! Is it likely that you are gonna be serving us anytime soon mate...we're dry as a nuns cunt here!"

Aaron threw a glare to the bald man with the tight speedos and fat belly, "Just wait, wil' yah"

Aaron ran after Jackson towards the gate that lead towards the beech, " JACKSON...JACKSON WAIT!"

Jackson sighed as he turned around and stuck his sunshades up on his head, "What now? I've JUST SAID I'm off...I just thought it best to tell yah, because when you go back to the flat after your shift you'll be finding somebody else sitting on the belcony"

Aaron screwed his face up, " You've let the flat go? Where am I gonna sleep? Jackson I've got no where to go"

Jackson looked like he didn't give a toss, "does this face look like that I give a flying stuff about you? As I said to yah the other day...it's OVER...there is NO you and me no more...I'm going home, mate"

Aaron was choked up, " But what about me? Where am I gonna go...Jackson I'm on me own"

Jackson nodded around him, " kip on the beach...find yourself a nice little backally...or maybe...you can hoare yourself down that cruizy bit down that beach and maybe make a few quid, eh?"

Aaron swallowed, " I'm not like that...what do you take me for"

Jackson breezed out a chuckle, " Do you REALLY want me to answer that? Bye Aaron, have a nice life..."

And Jackson turned his back on him and carried on up the beach. Sunshades back on his face, holdall over his sholder and wearing nothing abut a pair of combat shorts.

Aaron was pretty stressed. Why had he done it? Why had he shagged Chris for? He was nothing special...but Jackson was working all hours...he never saw him much...and when he did he was always hot and tired.

This was still all new to him. The gay scene and that. He had only practically came out when he and Jackson had first met.

What was he gonna do now? Go back to England. Go back to that village. Go back to cruising the parks and truck stops and laybys. Go back to living with Paddy.

Maybe it was just TOO soon. He wasn't ready for a long term relationship. Sticking with one guy, who was never there.

He turned around to head back to the bar. That's if he still had a job of course, because he was already on a warning as it was...

XXX

That evening, Aaron sat at a bar in town. Chris was with him. Their beers getting warm in the late sun.

"Come on Aaron...you said you were getting bored. This was always gonna come out...you and him are just NOT to be..."

Aaron glared at him, " And you and me are? I don't want a relationship with you...we were just..."

"Sex I know...I've always known that Aaron, and that's what it is with me...I like abit of fun me...and YOU do too, or you wouldn't have gone along with it"

"I hate meself"

"Did you love him?"

Aaron didn't respond. He stared about at the other punters around him, then looked at him, "It's shit here...do you wanna go clubbing it?"

Chris downed his pint, and picked up his phone, wallet and shades, "Nah...not tonight Aaron...anyways you've gotta find yourself some digs to kip at, haven't yah"

Aaron's eyes snapped up, " But I thought that..."

"You could kip at mine?...I don't think so...I've gotta few straight mates staying with me, and the last thing they want to see around there is you in your boxers"

Aaron swallowed and turned on the stool, " So where an I gonna go then...?"

Chris shrugged, " You MUST have mates? You and Jackson must've hung around with folk"

"They were all HIS mates...and they've all shunned me"

Chris had a call and took it, he then turned and pocketed the phone, " I've gotta go...see you...and errrr, good luck"

And he was off.

Aaron was on his own. Why did he do it? What a total knobhead he had been. He picked up his phone and called Jackson.

It rang and rang and went over to voicemail.

"It's me...Jackson please call me...please...please...I NEED you...I'm a total dick and I know that...but...", he choked up and ended the call.

XXX

Jackson sat at the airport and listened to the call. He swallowed and pocketed his phone. He was heading back to England. There was no way he was gonna stay here with Aaron.

But was Aaron sorry? He sounded like it...but then again, he was loney...shunned by folk, no where to sleep...COURSE he was gonna be putting on the crocodile tears.

There was a flight call.

And Jackson stood up and headed over towards the gate. He pulled out his phone again and dithered in the que. He was torn. Could he just LEAVE him here on his own.

The lad was 18 and he was still new to all this...yes he did what he did and he acted all hard and tough, but deep down, Aaron was not good at looking after himself, that much he had learned.

He was aware that the people behind him were getting annoyed, because it looked like he had stalled on the spot, blocking the gangway.

Fuck Aaron...this six months had been make or break for them. And now he knew what it was.

It just wasn't ment to be.

XXX

The sun was getting low as Aaron sat on the beach. This was it. This was his bed for the night. The sand had cooled, but it felt all itchy on his skin and he just knew he wasn't gonna get much sleep, or any at all.

XXX

"...please I know you think i'm a mug, and I know I am, and I'll pay you back...but...please just do it will yah, Steve...look I have to go, I have to board the plane...i've got a responsibility...whatever he's done...thank you...and you, gotta go, bye mate keep in touch"

And with that Jackson turned his phone off and went to board his plane.

XXX

Aaron laid on his side on the sand. He was in his vest, it was too hot for anything else. Sometimes...on a hot night like this, he and Jackson used to go skinny dipping. He started to sob.

Why was he just a dick!

XXX

The hours had dragged, but now he was stood outside his mothers flat in Hotten. Hazel opened the door, " Ohhhh my little darling...", she wailed cupping his cheeks with her hands. She was expecting him, because he had phoned ahead, for her to stay up for him.

Jackson stepped over the freshhold and dumped his holdal, and sobbed in his mothers arms, "Mum I've just gone and left him over there...he's all alone Mum...I'm such a dick, where's he gonna go"

Hazel was stern and held him by the arms, Jackson's face was screwed up in emotional turmoil, " look...I dunno what's'appened, but you are HERE now...and if I know YOU, it's for a good reason"

Jackson wiped his eyes, " I'm tired and don't wanna talk about it just now...please I just want to get some shuteye"

Hazel understood, but pointed her finger at him, " YOU stick to your guns love...as I said, I don't know what's gone on, but the last thing we need is another Nathan in your life sweetheart...now you go get yourself comfy in the spare room, you now where it is..."

Jackson nodded and let go of her hands and went through. Hazel watched him go and stuck a tongue to the inside of her cheek.

Whatever it was, whatever reason why he had come home... she just KNEW it was yet another bloke letting her precious son down AGAIN.

XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE AUGUST **_

"So has he said much?"

Rhona asked this to Paddy as she cleared away the breakfast things at Smithy. The vet nodded, "Not really...he's abit touchy...you know what he can be like...he just, you know, goes into one"

Rhona chucked the plates into the washing up bowl and scowled at him, " It's not on Paddy! We've had to move Leo into our room again, he loved that little room"

Paddy pulled a face at her, " Then why don't YOU go tackle him about it...look...he'll talk when he's good and ready, you just have to know how to handle him, that's all"

Aaron of course could hear every word that was being said. He sat on the back doorstep puffing away on a cigerette.

Clyde was sniffing at his feet. Good old Clyde at least he had missed him.

Aaron had been back for a couple of days. He had flown home from Spain 5 days after Jackson did.

Jackson's mate Steve had giving him some money, some euros that added up to about 300 quid in english, he told him to use it to go home, because the last thing Jackson had wanted was for him to be stranded there.

Not that he had deserved it, Steve had said, not after decking Jackson like that on his birthday.

Now he was back here, back in the village, back in his room, back amongst the likes of Pads, Rhona and Mum.

They had all been pleased to see him. When he had first phoned Paddy that he was at the airport, he had just told him that he was just visiting. He hadn't the balls to tell him that he had fucked everything up.

But then after that first day back, he broke down because Paddy was giving it all the'awwwww he's missing Jackson already...' routine.

Thats's when he spat at Paddy, that he wasn't going back to Spain...ever.

Since them, he had just changed the subject everytime Paddy tried to bring it up. And now Rhona was starting to get touchy about it all. What a flaming mess.

He flicked away his ciggy and stood up and turned, Paddy was standing there waiting for him, "I think you and me needs talk,don't you Aaron? Keeping what ever it is bottled up is going to do you no good, is it?"

Aaron sighed heavily, he was reluctant, but he knew deep down, he had to tell him.

"Come on then"

He lead the way into the kitchen and went to lean on the counter. Duran Duran's 'hungry like the wolf' was playing on the radio and Paddy turned it down.

Aaron licked his bottom lip and stared at Paddy, trying to think where to start.

"So...have you and Jackson fallen out? Is that why you've come home"

Aaron nodded.

"So...what happened...", he then jumped to his own conclusion, "...HAS HE BEEN MESSING YOU ABOUT!"

Aaron shook his head at him and swallowed, " No...Pads, its not that..."

"Then what then?"

Aaron mets Paddy eyes, "...it's a case of ME messing HIM about..."

XXX

"Well...THIS IS A BIT OF A SHOCK...seeing you stood at the doorstep"

Nathan said this as he grabbed a couple of cans from the fridge. Jackson was sat on the sofa, he turned, " Yeah...I suppose I was the last person you thought who would come knocking...but I thought it best to stop by, while I was in this neck of the woods"

Nate sat down and handed him the can of lager, Jackson was grateful and took it and pulled the ring.

"I knew you were back...I sorta heard it on the grapevine"

Jackson chuckled after taking a sip of the lager, "nothing gets past you"

"So why have you come round..."

Jackson met his gaze, " AS IF you don't know...come on Nate, you KNOW that me and Aaron never worked out..."

Nate shrugged that off, "Yeah I sorta heard that too...I just wanted to hear it from your lips thats' all" he teased.

Jackson was smiling at him and looked away, "Come on! Say it"

"Say what" laughed Nate. feeling all smug.

"That you TOLD ME SO"

Nathan dismissed it, "Yeah yeah...whatever...I'm not gonna be rubbing it in your face, am I"

Jackson tilted his head, his face telling him, 'really'

"...ok...maybe JUST a tad" Nathan laughed.

Both sat in silence for a while.

"So..." broke Nathan, "...you've come here to say that then...that you're back then"

Jackson gave him knowing look, "...not in THAT sense" he told him.

"Yeah I know", Nathan threw a hand through his blond hair and smiled, "But I'm sure we can be...well civil"

"That's why I'm here...making sure we are singing from the same hymn sheet and that...besides, you know how it is round here...everybody knows everybody...it'll be good if there's no bad feelings"

Nathan agreed with that, but he was quick to add, "...and what about the chav...I mean Aaron...he's bound to come home, isn't he? Does being civil stretch to him as well..?"

Jackson looked at the laminated wood floor.

Now that was a tough one...

XXX

Aaron stood on the corner. Bar West was across the road. Looking bothways, he crossed the street when he saw whom he was meeting round the corner.

Nick beamed a smile at him, " So...Aaron...long time no see"

Aaron managed a half smile back, " Well I cant come home and not text yah, could I"

Nick walked with him towards Bar West's entrance, "So you've come home then...?" he trailed off.

Aaron stuck his hands into his pockets and nodded at the pub across the way, "Look...shall we go over there? Suns still out...and there's that nice beer garden out back..."

Nick glanced at Bar West, then to the pub across the way, "Something tells me that you are avoiding someone..."

But Aaron was already leading the way across the street again.

XXX

"...so you are staying at your Mums? Crikey Jackson, you are gonna be as fat as a house with all them lardy fry ups of hers"

Nathan turned from the sink. Jackson came to stand at the counter and leaned on it, Hands deep in his pockets, "Well me Mums place is as good as any...besides I haven't that much in the way of choice, do I"

Nathan threw him a teasing glance, "There's a bed here if you want one"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, "What beds that? Yours?"

Nathan was playfully hurt, " As IF I would even suggest that! No, I meant the bed in the spare room..."

"That wonky bed with the three legs on it..." cried Jackson blowing out a laugh.

Nathan laughed back as he cut some ham up, "the bed YOU were meant to of fixed for me that time, but never did"

Jackson gaped his mouth, " What! I think you find everytime I did get to have time to take a look at it, YOU were dragging me off for a night of passion in the other room...", he stopped himself and looked away.

Nathan was abit fazed and the knife went through the side of his finger cutting him, " Yelp!", and put it into his mouth.

Jackson snapped around wide eyed, " What is it? Let me see!"

Nathan was now shielding his hand with his other one, " It's nowt, I've just lost concentration and sliced meself"

Jackson came forward, but Nathan moved away, "Jackson can you stay back please, I said it's nowt...I'm a qualified Staff Nurse remember, I can deal with it"

Jackson shook his head, " Yes but..."

"Jackson! Just GO...please...go"

Jackson shook his head again, this time completely confused, "Whats got into you? Time of the month or sommit...", he then turned and marched to the door and was out in a second.

Nathan stared at the cut on his hand, the blood dripping on the counter and then running in drops to the floor.

He quickly got a cloth and wiped it all up. Carefully disposing it.

He then fetched the first aid box from the bathroom and treated the wound. After, he went and sat down and started to sob into the armchair...

XXX

"I told you, didn't I? I had doubts about you and him"

Aaron stared at Nick from where they sat in the sunny beer garden, "You don't GET IT, do yah? It's not Jackson who fucked up here, it were me...I was then one who..."

Nick sighed and sat back, "I did try and tell you...jumping into your first serious relationship like that was gonna end in tears, especially with him...So where is he now..?"

Aaron shrugged.

"In Bar West" Nick concluded himself, "That is WHY you are avoiding the joint"

Aaron stared into his pint, " I just don't know what to say to him, that's all...I'm gutted about us...I wanted us to work, I REALLY did...", he met Nick's gaze, " I DID...I WANTED IT TO WORK"

"Are YOU trying to convince me or yourself, perhaps"

Aaron breathed out heavily, " my heads mashed, I just don't know why I did it...and it were his birthday..."

Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"So what do i do..."

Nick looked up at him, " What? You want ME to sort this out for yah? Aaron you've done all this yourself..."

"I know...I mean..."

Nick swallowed and smiled at him, "You just have to learn from your mistakes...next time you'll be abit more..."

"Next time? I don't want anybody else"

"You have to move on...you can't go back now...what's done is done...as I said learn from it and MOVE ON"

XXXX

But that was easier said then done...


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY SEPTEMBER **_

Nick pressed the buzzer again. The buzzer for flat 6. He stepped back and looked up at the old house. It was apart of a town terrace, old 3 storey affair that had been converted into flats.

The front door opened and Aaron was standing there in a pair grey trackie bottoms and a white vest, he was half smiling.

"So...this is it then" Nick said.

Aaron ushered him inside and he lead the way up two flights of musty creaky stairs to the top room, that was his.

Nick crossed the freshhold and laughed, "Well...what can I say...sparse comes to mind"

Aaron was at the tiny kitchette in the corner. There was a counter top fridge, "this is all I need mate" and he chucked Nick over a can of lager.

Nick brushed the moth eaten couch and sat down. The main window had what was left of a yellowing net curtain hanging down.

"you ARE gonna be getting more furniture? Those curtains have seen better days"

Aaron screwed his face up as he pulled the ripple on his can, "you what? You're joking aren't yah? Who cares about all that shit...but I AM getting me bed and Stereo over from Paddy's, he's gonna get it shipped over here tomorrow"

Nick nodded his head, "...and Clyde...?"

Aaron smirked at him, " Yeah, he's gonna come here too...just DON'T be telling the landlord!"

Nick looked around the room, " You and a big dog in here? Nice"

Aaron smirked again, "He's gonna love it"

Nick decided to change the subject, "So'a...have you seen him about then? Jackson"

Aaron shook his head and scowled at him, " Why would I wanna see him for...I fucked up when it came to him, why would I want to be reminded of it"

Nick raised his eyebrowes as he took another sip of lager, "so you've taken my advice then...you're moving on, pleased to hear it...you two were not suited anyhow"

Aaron shrugged and looked to the grubby floor.

"phrrrrrr, it's hot in here...can you open that window" complained Nick loosening his shirt, Aaron shook his head, " They're nailed shut...but I'm sorting it...come on...I fancy a curry me"

Nick stood, "Oh, oh yeah...and whos gonna be paying for that then?"

Aaron gave him a grin, "Me! I've conned Cain to give me my job back at the garage, so everything is just dandy mate"

Nick followed him out the room, " Yeah...it looks like it..."

XXX

Jackson finished off his lunch by scrapping his slice of bread across the plate mopping up the bean juice and sticking in his job.

Hazel sat there watching him with her arms folded, " Blimey...it's like watching the pigs at feeding time"

"Mmmm Hunnngry" said Jackson, voice muffled by his stuffed gob and it was hard to make out what he said.

"Hungry? YOU are eating me out of house and home..."

Jackson farrowed his browe as he licked the plate clean, "I gave you 30 quid the other day, what are you complaining about"

He handed the plate over to her, " Thanks Mum"

Hazel chucked it into the sink, and as she pulled on the pink marrigolds, she asked, "So...have you seen him then? Aaron I mean"

"Who" asked Jackson flippantly as he stood and laced up his muddy works boots.

"Oh, it's like that is it...Ohhh I don't know you do pick'em...it's funny, I was in Tescos the other night and I saw that Nathan...blimey, I said to meself, I said Hazel...if that boy lost any more weight, then he'd be slipping through a crack in the aisle"

Jackson grabbed up his yellow works vest, " I thought that when I saw him..." he stopped dead wanting to kick himself for opening his mouth.

"I thought you had! You just can't keep away from them, can you..."

Jackson threw up his arms, " Mum...It's up to ME if I go see him or not...I was pricing up some work round the corner from him and thought it best to tell him I'm back...we've STILL got things to sort out, ie the divorce"

Hazel was skepitcal, she sat down with her brew, " You're too nice that's your trouble...always worrying about other people...a little worry wart"

Jackson snatched up his shades, "Look, I can't help the way I am...I care...that's my trouble...whatever they've done to me...I just hate all this bad feeling"

"You and me both sweetheart"

"So just bear with me then, will yah", he then headed to the door with his van keys in hand, "I won't be home late for my tea"

XXX

Aaron and Nick sat in the curry house eating their meal. Just as Nick was about to order in another couple of pints, a rowdy lot of lads came in the entrance. They were wearing rugby tops.

The waiters hurried to accommadate them with a couple of tables put together. As Aaron scowled because he thought it rude of the waiter to disappear at mid-order, Nick jumped up at the sight a a bloke he recognised.

"Hey Ed, long time no see"

Ed looked up from the rowdy table and came bundling over with a smile, "Alright Nick mate...nice to see you out and about"

Aaron glanced up at him.

"Just out having a curry and that...this is me mate Aaron"

"Just a mate is he...", teased Ed.

Aaron and Ed's eyes met, but Aaron broke contact quickly.

"Nice catch..."

Nick laughed, " It's not like that!"

Ed was on his way back to his table, " That's good to hear...that MEANS he's available then" he laughed in jest.

"He's full of himself!" groaned Aaron.

Nick looked at Ed and then Aaron, "Yeah he is...like somebody else I know, not too far away..."

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID SEPTEMBER **_

"Oh come on Aaron, I said we'd go now"

Nick sat on the moth eating couch watching Aaron as he pulled on his trainers, "but I HATE Rugby...I'm more of a footie man me"

Nick stood up and laughed, " It'll be a right laugh...especially the after match drinks in the club house...good hard drinking...I thought it'll be right up your street"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him, " You never said anything about liking Rubgy before..."

Nick acted a tad coy, " Come on...all we'll be late..."

Aaron grabbed his keys, and after giving Clyde a good farewell pet in the corner and whispered all in doggie language that he'd be back later, he followed Nick out of the flat, "This BETTER be good"

XXX

The rugby match was on a playing field a few blocks away. Aaron watched on the lines with Nick. It had rained heavily that afternoon so all the players were caked in a good doseage of thick wet mud.

Of Course Aaron couldn't understand Rubgy. He didn't know the rules. The funny shaped ball, the overly tall goal posts, too much 'hand ball', some of them hugged that ball like a baby as they ran about that pitch.

Then there was the scrum. All that man meat together. Aaron smirked at that thought, but the idea quickly waned when he thought about all that mud too. Grease all over you was one thing, but all that mud...no way.

A goal was scored. And there was cheers from the spectators. Aaron forgot what team he was meant to be supporting.

"...okay...I better come clean" said Nick turning to him, hands buried in his thick man cardy, "Blame Ed over there on the pitch...he said he'd stand me for pint if I introduced yah to him"

Aaron frowned at him, " Ed? Ed who?" then he remember something, "...the other night? At the curry house...so let me get this right...THIS is a set up"

Nick saw that Aaron was ready to leg it, "No...he just wanted to...you know"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, stuck up his hoodie and and marched away. Nick hurried after him, " Aaron wait...I'm sorry mate, I should've said"

"Yeah you should"

Nick stuck a hand on Aaron's shoulder and stopped him, "Come on...the games nearly finished...what's the harm in it?"

Aaron looked at him. Looked at the players on the pitch, then at Ed who was smiling at him...he had a whatsit in his mouth...a gum guard.

He blew out a sigh, "okay...but YOU are gonna so pay for this"

Nick smiled and followed Aaron back towards the pitch line.

XXX

At Bar West, Jackson pocketed the ball and won yet another game. Graham laughed at him, "so...the bearded wonder does it again"

Jackson shot a grin his way, "well, you will put me to the test...just ,means I have to win you everytime"

Graham picked up his empty pint glass, "another?"

Jackson nodded and Graham went to the bar to get another round in. As Jackson coined in another pound and reset the pooltable, he looked up to see Stu, Miles and Danny huddled around a table at a booth.

Jackson put his back to them, but it wasn't long until there was tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Stu standing there.

Jackson flashed a grin. He was polite like that, "alright mate?"

Stu nodded, " Yeah...errrr...can we talk?"

Jackson pulled a face, and playfully looked around him, "this sounds ominous am I about to be gang raped or something?"

Stu didn't smile, "it's about Nathan"

Jackson clutched his poolstick tighter, "Nathan? I rather not talk about him if you don't mind...I went round there the other day and he practically threw me out, I thought to meself, blimey, and we are NOT even together anymore!"

Stu stood there hugging his chest, "he's not well"

Jackson looked at him.

"...I'm really worried about him"

Jackson looked over Stu's shoulder to see Graham coming back with their pints. "go over there...I'll come and join you...buy you a pin(t)...whatever it is you drink"

Stu walked off.

Graham thumbed in Stu's direction, "What did that little camp queen want?"

Jackson glared at him, "not any of your business...i've set up the table...YOU can break", and handed him the chalk.

He then hared off to the corner. Stu looked up as Jackson bought him a drink, "So...what's up with him...he's lost abit of weight, I know that much"

Stu felt like he was going to betray his mate, but he was worried, the heck with it, "Jackson...Nathan's HIV...he was diagnosed 3 months ago"

Jackson's jaw was nearly on the bar floor. He quickly closed his mouth and looked at him, "So...you can live with that now...not that i'm not shocked that he's got it, because I am...I wouldn't wish that on anyone, INCLUDING him"

"I worried...we all are...thing is, he's STOPPED taking his meds...he says it gives him allsorts of nasty side effects..."

Jackson leaned an elbow onto the bar, "then tell him he HAS TO take them!"

Stu gave him a knowing look, "tell Nathan? You know what he's like, he knows best!"

Jackson leaned his back on the bar now because he knew what was coming, "Why do you think he'll listen to me? Because that's what you're getting at, isn't it?"

Stu nodded.

"Stu, he never listened to me when we were together, let alone now...I don't think i'd do any good mate"

"He loves you...he says he doesn't and he's SO WELL over you...but he's not"

Jackson sighed, "Ohhhhh Stu...don't be telling me that because now I feel all sorry for him...and after all what HE did!"

Stu gave him an apologetic look.

Jackson sucked in his cheeks and smiled at him, " ohhhh goooo on then! You've twisted me arm, I'll stop by tomorrow...there's a renovation I'm working on around the corner from his...I'll call in then"

Stu thanked him and walked off. Jackson almost regretted his decision at once...but he had promised Stu now...and he thought himself a man you can reply on...

Flowers or chocolates?

He pulled himself together and shook his head deciding on nothing...and went back to his game wih Graham.

Of course he never said owt to Graham...but the distraction was clear on his face now, as the news really sunk in.

Nathans got HIV.

XXX

Aaron laughed his head off. He was actually enjoying himself, even though he did have doubts about it.

The club house was a simple facility. A bar that went straight across one end, and a 'village hall' feel seating area.

It was also very rowdy with the team celebrating their latest victory.

Aaron still decided that footie was better than ruggers any day, but he was happy to join in now.

He lifted his bottle of beer and turned to Nick, " They certainly now to have themselves a good time, eh?"

Nick nodded, then saw Ed make his way over. He was wearing a green and white striped rugby top, " Alright Nick! Glad you made it...and you Aaron", he reserved a longer gaze at Aaron.

Aaron knew he was being eyed up and looked away. He was still gonna kill Nick for this.

"So Aaron" Ed sat down on the bench and smiled at him, "Did you enjoy the game"

Aaron gave him a smarmy smile, " I don't know the rules mate...give me a game of footie anyday"

Ed tilted his head and nodded, " footies alright...but if you to watch a real mans game, you know where to come" he told with a nod and a wink.

Aaron pulled a face and drank up, "So...can we go now", he said this to Nick.

Nick and Ed glanced at one another. Aaron got up anyway, "ohhhh, don't rush yourself will yah...I'm off to the bog"

Ed watched him go, then turned to Nick, " I thought you said he was easy going...blimey, it's like pulling teeth to get a smile out of him"

Nick sat back clutching his bottle, "Maybe it's just your charm mate"

Ed leaned forward, hands flat on his thighs, "he IS single?"

Nick shook his head, "yeah...he went out with that sleeze bag Jackson Walsh for a few months but it didn't last"

Ed frowned, "what? Cruiser Jackson? The one who goes out with that tart, whathisname?..." he flicked his fingers as he tried to recall the name"...Nigel...NATHAN!"

Nick smiled at him, " the one and the same...but it was Aaron who did the dirty on HIM so what goes around..."

Ed could see Aaron coming back from the bogs, his hands in the front of his trackies.

"Do you fancy him or what?"

Ed laughed, " Course I do! I wouldn't have asked yah to bring him along otherwise"

Aaron looked like he was wanting to go, " Are we going or what?"

Ed stood up, " Why not Bar West or somewhere...my shout"

Aaron glared at him, " i'm alright thanks"

Ed cracked a smile, " you certainly are that lad!"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " are your jokes always that cheesie"

"I do like to spread it about"

Aaron half smiled.

"ARRRRR GOT YAH...YOU SMILED!" cried Ed. Nick nodded as he stood, " yep...that was a faint one there Aaron"

Aaron sighed, "Ohhhh go on then, I'll let you buy us a drink...but it's STRICKLY hands off the merchandise" he said, staring at Ed, then walked off.

Ed silenced a 'yessss' to Nick and they followed him out of the club house.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID SEPTEMBER **_

Aaron brushed his teeth. His phone jingled.

_**can we meet up?**_

With his toothbrush hanging out his gob, he reached over to the phone and read it, it was from 'Rugby Ed'

Aaron quicked replied;

_**why?**_

He finished off his teeth and gargled the mouthwash. The phone tinkled again.

_**Well it's not to see you smile!**_

Aaron perched on the rim of the bath and chewed on what to text next.

BANG BANG.

It was the bathroom door.

"COME ON IN THERE, HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GONNA BE!"

"FUCK OFF I'M HAVING A SHIT!"

It was the fat old cow from down stairs. The sloth of a woman who insisted she wear nothing but dirty old flipflops.

He could actually hear her huff and flipflop away. He focused down to the screen of his phone and texted.

_**go on then...at the park at 12.**_

Aaron vacated the shared bathroom and went up to his top floor flat to get his trainers on and rub gel into his hair.

He then clicked his tongue and Clyde rose out of his bed, "Come on boy, lets go walkies"

Clyde wanted to be made a fuss of, and after Aaron gave him a quick pet, the dog then obiediantly followed his master out of the room and down the creaky stairs.

XXX

Flipflops watched from her window as Aaron went up the path with the dog on it's lead. She turned and put her phone to her ear. Her cigarette was in the other.

"Can I speal to Mr Lacey please...he's my landlord..."

XXXX

Jackson usually went home for lunch. But today he was reluctantly heading towards Nathan's block up the road from where he was doing a renovation.

Parking the van across the street, he climbed out and hurried across the road, up the steps and pushed his way into the glass frontage of Nathan's building.

Hurrying up the stairwells, the builder came to his Ex's door and pressed the bell.

Jackson waited a while, then it opened up. Nathan was standing there white as a sheet, and in his pyjamas.

Jackson plastered on a smile, "Alright mate?"

Nathan looked abit wary, "what are you doing here?"

Jackson shrugged and put his hand to the door frame, "just thought I'd call round seeing i'm in this neck of the woods"

Nathan raised his eyebrowes, "that was your last excuse"

Jackson pulled a face and nodded, "yeah it was wasn't it? But...DO I have to have a reason to come visit yah?"

Nathan sighed and opened up the door wider and Jackson pushed his way inside.

Nathan shuffled in and plonked himself down in the comfy armchair, Jackson did a double take to the kitchen.

"What? No brew?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "you know where the kettle is"

Jackson went and filled up the kettle and turned around, "look...the thing is..."

Nathan met his glance from where he sat, "folk have been blabbing and now you've come to see for yourself?"

Jackson closed his open mouth.

"It doesn't matter Jackson...what's done is done...I've made me bed and I have to get on with it"

Jackson pulled a face, "but that's JUST it...you're not..."

Nathan lolled his head back, "Ohhhh can you just go...I don't want a lecture...I've had that from...everyone..."

Jackson came forward and sat on the couch opposite him, "but they're right Nate...YOU HAVE to take your meds and that...I don't know too much about all this me...I wish I did, but..."

Nathan blew out a laugh. He had dark rings under his eyes, "is that a dig? Meaning I SHOULD KNOW all about this"

"Well you are a nurse"

Nathan met his gaze, "Jackson...the crap I have to take...the pills and that...the side effects made you feel like death...infact death is more inviting"

Jackson frowned at him, "don't be like saying that"

The builder saw that the nurse was just staring at the TV screen. The set was on, but the sound was turned down.

He stood up and nodded to the boiling kettle, "I'll go and make that brew, yeah"

XXX

Ed sat on the park bench. He pulled out his mobile wondering if Aaron had stood him up. But then, Aaron appeared. He and a great big dog.

The rugby player stood up and gave him a welcoming smile, "alright Mate...whos your friend?"

Aaron stopped and stooped down to give Clyde a ruffle around the scruff, "This is Clyde...and he goes everywhere I go..."

Ed gave him a teasing wink, "Everywhere?"

Aaron didn't find him funny, and ignored him "...so what is it?"

Ed pulled a puzzled look, so Aaron sighed, "you texted ME you div...what is it?"

"Just thought we could hang out..."

"What in THIS park...you know what goes on in here, don't yah" Aaron told debating whether to let Clyde off the leash for a while.

Ed nodded, "yeah...I thought it might be the reason why you picked here to meet up!"

Aaron glared at him, "you joking aren't yah...the only reason why I picked here is so that Clyde can have a good old run about and get some exercise"

Aaron then picked up a nearby stick and tossed it, the dog ran after it, tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

Ed watched, not amused. Aaron smirked at him and went to fuss over Clyde. Ed followed, this wasn't what he had in mind"

XXX

Jackson and Nathan sat holding their brews. Nathan was now staring out of the french doors to the belcony. Jackson came to his side, "So...does your Mum and dad know? About you"

Nathan half looked at him, "take a wild guess...they had trouble with me coming out as gay...amagine how they'd react to that news, eh?"

Jackson shrugged, "They've got to know...you have to tell them"

Nathan shook his head, "I don't have to do anything...", he turned to look at Jackson, "look I know I stalled on the divorce front and couldn't be bothered to sign the paperwork...but...give us a few days and I'll have it done for you, then you won't have to come around no more"

Jackson knotted his browe, "I'm not here for that! I'm here because I care mate..."

Nate blew out a laugh, "what? After ALL what I did to you? Why are you being so nice for"

"Yes...i'm a complete mug I know...and I'm being nice because I am a caring kind of guy and don't hold any grudges...and still look for the good in people"

Nathan held his mug tighter and sniffed back, "look...you really are gonna have to go...I've got things to do"

Jackson threw up to arms, "What things"

Nathan desparately tried to think of something.

"Look...there's a big drag act on at Bar West next Saturday night, I can meet you there if you want...as mates obviously...YOU can even come as 'Natasha' if you want...you used to like to drag it up"

Nathan met his gaze, "'Natasha' is dead and buried...and no, I've got something on...now PLEASSE can you go...I just want to be on me own..."

Jackson sighed and moved to the door, "Look...give us a call if you fancy coming out...no pressure no strings just two mates out together"

Nate nodded and watched Jackson go. Then he sat down on the couch and cuddled up in the duvet and burst into tears.

XXX

The rain lashed it down and Aaron and Ed ran back to Aaron's place. Clyde was running after them.

Once inside, Aaron lead the way up the creaky stairs and let himself into his flat. Ed looked around taking it all in, then removed his red and white rugby shirt. Aaron watched him used it to rub dry his hair.

Aaron removed his towel from the radiator and chucked it over to him, " put THAT back on" pointing to the shirt as he said it.

"Ohhhhhh...you not gonna take yours off then?"

Aaron glared at him, " No I'm not..." he went over to the window and watched the rain fall, "Once this is done, then you can go mate...can't see why you wanted to meet in the first place"

Clyde shook himself dry spraying them both with water.

But it didn't put off Ed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Aaron nervously looked up at him, then nodded, " You've got me wrong mate...I'm not interested..."

There was a bang on the door.

Aaron went and opened it. His landlord Mr Lacey was stood there;

"Hello Aaron...I think you and me need a talk, don't you..."

Aaron was gutted, because as Clyde came to his side and licked his hand, he knew what this was about...

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-SEPTEMBER **_

"Oh here he is! I heard you were back...how longs it been since you came home from Spain? 6 weeks is it?"

Chas said this as Aaron came to the bar.

"I've worked back in the garage for nearly 3 of them...it's not my fault you couldn't been bothered to come over to see me"

Chas leant on her elbows on the bar top, " So...what gives? Not work out did it?" she pried.

Aaron ignored her, " Just give us a pint, yeah"

Chas went and pulled the pumb, "No really...I AM interested...all the sun and sand too much for you was it?"

Aaron just looked at her and was silent.

"Ohhhh, it's like that is it"

Aaron handed her a fiver for his pint, "You're getting nowt out of me...now just shut up about it and let me sup my pint in piece"

Chas raised her eyebrowes and moved over to Paddy who was standing at the other end of the bar, "Looks likes there's trouble in paradise"

Paddy looked at her, "Just leave him alone Chas...he'll tell you when he's good and ready"

"Did he tell YOU? When he came back and stayed over at yours before he got himself this flat in town.." she said shaking her head.

"He's not...the latest is...is that he's kipping at a mates" told Paddy.

Chas screwed her face up, "Eh? What sorta mate...is it Jackson?"

Paddy shook his head and shrugged, "He doesn't tell me EVERYTHING either Chas"

Both caste a glance Aaron's way. The lad just smiled and raised his glass at them.

XXX

"FUCKING CUNTS STILL GOT MY MONEY!" raged Aaron as he left the pub, phone to his ear, "...YEAH, BUT I'M TELLING YAH, I DON'T GIVE A MONKEYS WHETHER NO PETS WERE IN THE CONTRACT OR NOT I'M GETTING THAT DEPOSIT BACK!"

He ended the call and crossed the road to the garage. Cain looked up from the engine he was working on, "Who were that?"

Aaron scowled at him as he climbed into his greasy overalls, "Just a mate...that fucking landlords still keeping hold of my deposit"

Cain shrugged, "yeah...but YOU weren't suppose to have that dog there...AND you did, because all you did was brag about the landlord not knowing...now he DOES know you act all surprized about how he's took it!"

"It's STILL my money!" Aaron hissed, taking a monkey wench from the side.

"To him it's not...I'm telling yah kiddo..there is NO WAY you'll be seeing that money again..."

Cain walked off and Aaron scowled again. His uncle was right of course, but why just give up on it...besides he needed that dosh because he couldn't kip on Nicks couch forever and a day. And he had Clyde staying there too and Nick wasn't really happy about that. Something about dog hairs getting everywhere.

He set to work on the Mini, and with every stroke of work, he tried to think of a way to get his money back.

XXX

"There is NO way Aaron...I am not gonna go threatening him"

Nick told this as he hoovered more dog hairs out from the sofa.

Aaron was full of it. Like he had been plotting this all day, "you only need to be the back up, i'll just go give it all that and he'll quake in his boots...you won't even have to do anything"

Nick switched off the hoover and sighed, "yeah? Somehow I can't see that happening...Aaron, I have a better idea..."

Aaron pulled a face, " You do?"

"Yeah...just forget it and save up for a new place...surely your Mum or whathisname can put you up"

"Paddy? Go BACK to that village, NO WAY...IT IS NOT HAPPENING...If I go back there I'll go mental..."

Nick shook his head, " Oh come on Aaron...it can't be that bad...at one time you said-"

"I kNOW what I said...but that was before I went to Spain...before I stopped in that flat...now I've got a taste of living away from all them morons I don't wanna go back"

"Morons? Aaron, alot of them morons are your family!"

"Yeah" he agreed, "...which is WHY I can call them morons...they mean well, but always expect something for nothing"

"Aaron...I AM NOT gonna help you scare some poor old man"

Aaron scowled and put his phone to his ear, "ohh forget it! I'm sure that Ed'll do as I say" he said and turned his back on him.

XXX

Hazel sung to the radio as she watched Jackson paint the living room wall with the roller.

"_if you don't know me by now...you'll never never never know me, Hmmmm Hmmm Hmmm"_

Jackson rolled his eyes as he slammed the roller back into it's tray and looked around at her, "Can you just be sticking that kettle on and be shutting your cakehole please!"

Hazel gave him a frown, "Awwwww...but I love this one..."

Jackson was sweating like a pig, "and can you open that back door up...it's like a ruddy sauna in here!"

Hazel turned the radio down and readied the mugs, "I think that colours really me...when I saw it at the homebase, I said to you, 'that'll look good in the lounge', didn't I?"

Jackson was in a trance.

"Jackson?"

The builder glanced up and looked puzzled at her, "What?"

"The paint...I said, didn't I? That it'll look good in here"

Jackson just shook his head non-committedly. Hazel came forward, "Jackson...what is it love, you've been abit distracted for the last couple of days...is there something on your mind"

Jackson breathed out a laugh, "nothing...i'm fine, i've just been working too hard, that's all"

Hazel shook her head, "Don't you go giving me that sweetheart...this is about Nathan, isn't it"

Jackson hated it when she guessed him correct, and his face showed it, "Is there NOTHING sacred"

"Not involving him NO"

Jackson sighed and sat on the couch that had a dust cover threwn over it, "I just can't stop thinking about him..."

Hazel made the brews, " Oh no...you're NOT getting back with him are you, because I sincerely hope you are NOT"

Jackson shook his head, "course not! It's nothing like that...it's just that...he's so ill"

"Something he's clearly brought on himself by what you've told me"

Jackson frowned at her, "So he was asking for it then? What goes around comes around...?"

Hazel swallowed, "well...I didn't MEAN that...I just meant...well...well, he should have know better, you know with him being a nurse and everything, surely they learn all about sexual health in their training..."

Jackson rubbed his cheek and leaned back on the couch cradling his brew, "I must be mad...but I can't just leave it like this...I'm gonna ahave to go round there"

Hazel jumped up and cupped his face, "Why? After all what he's done...HE BROKE YOUR HEART...you and him got married and HE said he'd be true to you"

Jackson nodded at her as she was telling him, " I know! I know! But I can't help the way I feel Mum...I care..."

"You've got a BIG heart...and some folk don't deserve it"

"Let ME be the judge of that...no ones saying about me and him getting back together and being good mates or anything...but...he NEEDS someone"

"But he would've called you, wouldn't he? If he wanted your help..."

"He won't Mum...he won't call anyone...that's the trouble", he stood up and went and tipped his brew into the sink and turned, "I'm gonna get changed"

Hazel sighed in dispair. Sometimes it was a weight to have a son with a big caring heart like hers did.

XXX

Ed jumped out of his car and saw Aaron leaning against the low brick wall. He looked up and scowled at the rugby player, "you're late"

Ed glanced at his watch, but Aaron had already forgotten about how late he was, he was pointing, " there he is...I want me deposit back!"

Ed stopped him, " Aaron...stay calm...just ASK him nicely, I'm sure he'll be alright about it"

Aaron shot a killer glare at him, " I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE UP FOR HELPING ME!"

"I am"

"Good...so lets not just be stood here and get ON with it, then!"

Both of them marched up the street just as Mr Lacey was coming out of the flats. Aaron was already pointing his finger at him, " OI YOU, WANKER! I WANT MY DEPOSIT BACK!"

Mr Lacey held up his hands, " There's no needs for that language Boyyo!"

Ed stepped forward, "please...he just wants what he's owed"

"He knows the rules...NO PETS...and as he has broken them, i've evicted him and he's NOT entitled for a return of deposit...I SUGGEST you read your contract!"

Aaron balled his fists. The wanker wasn't listening. But it was a good job Ed was on the ball because he managed to stop Aaron from swinging a punch at Lacey.

"Aaron stop it!"

Aaron couldn't move, Ed's powerful arms were holding him back. Mr Lacey pointed his finger, "ANY MORE THREATS LIKE THAT AND I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" and then he was off up the street and was gone.

Aaron shook his head and stared down to the hand around his chest. At an instant, Aaron pushed Ed off him, " get off me you perve!"

Ed held his hands up in his defense, "I'm not doing anything"

Aaron gave him a knowing glare,"yeah you are...you are trying to get yourself a feel...but I'm NOT interested...do you get me Ed...I DON'T 'LIKE' YOU!"

And with that said, Aaron stormed off, face like thunder.

Ed of course was hurt, but, he knew what Aaron was like. Aaron was fiesty. Hot tempered. Wants to be loved. And Ed could do that.

He smiled to himself. It just made the challenge the ever more interesting...and exciting.

He gave it a month.

A month from now, they would be going out with each other...

XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-SEPTEMBER **_

"Here we are lad, popcorn and cola" Ed said. He had the most irritating grin across his face.

Aaron took them and went to pull his own wallet out, but the rugby player was already leading the way to screen 4. Aaron saw this as two mates out together seeing a film. A film they both enjoyed because it was action, and Aaron LOVED action films and so did Ed.

Of course it was Ed's idea to go out to the flicks. Aaron sort of just got talked into it, but he had been meaning to see the movie anyway, so what was the harm in it.

Ed led the way down the aisle and nodded to the back row, Aaron shook his head sternly and nodded at a row that was about halfway towards the front. There was certainly not going to be any wandering hands tonight, thought Aaron.

Ed looked disappointed of course, but did as instructed and led the way to the row of seats and they pushed passed the line of legs to the vacant seats.

Once sat down, Ed handed Aaron his popcorn and coke. Poor Ed had balanced everything on one of them polycarton trays they gave you.

As the main lights dimmed, Ed stole a chance to give Aaron a once over. The lad was smartly dressed up in a dark sweater and light blue jeans that had zips and pockets all over the design.

Ed looked down at himself. It was same as per for him, jeans and a rugby top. Jeez Aaron must think him boring.

Aaron crunched some of the popcorn as the trailers started. Ed sucked through the straw of his coke and side glanced at Aaron again...all he was getting from the expression on the young lads face was;

The screens over there mate...!

XXX

Jackson sat in bar west with a foot up on the table. A pint glass was in his hand and he watched the drag show going off on stage.

In full drag himself, Stu came prancing over in what looked like platform shoes and a blonde wig, "Jackson! Is Nathan with you?"

The builder gave him a playful wolfwhistle, and with a lustful grin, he patted his lap, "Come stick that tight arse on this..." he teased him.

Stu didn't, he sat on the next stall, "Nooooo, I'm serious, he texted me to say he was gonna come...but Danny said he's not turned up"

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes at him, "I went and saw him the other night...he's abit low to be honest...I told him i'd take him out, but he wasn't interested"

Stu's eyes, they were garnished with false eyelashes, widened, "What? He turned YOU down...but he still...well, likes you"

Jackson shrugged and leaned forward, "well he wasn't keen...trouble is, you can't MAKE him go out...he has to do that for himself, all you can do is invite him"

Stu was keying in Nate's number on his mobile in his false nails, he shook his head as the dialling tone went on and on and on, "...he's not picking up..."

XXX

The movie had finished, and after suffering a bit of cramp in the leg, Ed led the way out to the aisle.

"What a smash of a film!" Ed said all over-excited and it sounded like it was for all Aaron's benefit.

Aaron shrugged it off, "It was alright I suppose, not what I expected...those reviews in THX are crap!"

Ed turned to him as they walked out into the brighter light of the corridor, "so you didn't like it?"

Aaron tossed his crushed coke carton and screwn up popcorn bag into the litter bin that propped open the screenroom door, "As I said...it were alright...but I won't bother going to see it with Nick, IF I like a film I like to see it twice...that one? Nahhh"

Ed felt disappointed. He was sure that Aaron would like it.

"and all that crap about him having the gun all the time when that helicopter lopped that mans head off...come on! It wasn't five minutes before when we saw his headless body stuffed in that chest freezer"

Ed pushed their way into the busy foyer, "Yeah but that wasn't him right?"

"It was...just plain weird! Talk about a head fucker" summed up Aaron and stood on the curb outside looking for a taxi. Ed could see this so he shook his head, " I picked you up remember...I can take you home inall...unless you want to go on to a club or sommit" suggested Ed.

"With you?"

Ed nodded and laughed, "I DO go to night clubs too, you know"

"Even if you've got a big match the next day"

Ed lead the way to the car park, " yeah...we EVEN can have sex and everything"

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks. Talk about the look of 'the rabbit in the headlights' in his expression.

"I was joking" Ed said almost too quickly. And laid a hand over the bonnet of his red sports car.

Aaron rubbed his cheek then pulled out his wallet and handed Ed a tenner, "take it"

The black man nodded, " no...I said I'd pay"

"But THIS isn't a date...and I want to make sure you know it's not" insisted Aaron sticking the tenner under Ed's nose just to make it plain.

Ed huffed and took the ten pound note, "It was meant to be MY treat" told Ed pushing the central locking.

The locks clicked and Aaron jumped into the passenger side.

Ed got in the drivers side and closed the door. For a few minutes they just sat there in silence, before Aaron turned his head, "aren't you gonna fire up the engine"

Ed was about to turn the key, then snapped his neck round to Aaron, "So what do you think then? About the car?"

Aaron swallowed down and faced front, "So the car is for MY benefit, is it...?"

XXX

Jackson pulled up the hand brake and jumped out the van. Stu was in hot pursuit. He was out of drag now, but there was a dark haze of miscara around his eyes.

They went up the appartment steps.

"He's NOT gonna be too happy about this..." informed Jackson, "...he can get right narky about folk interfering...I should know...he won't thank you for it"

Stu crossed the landing and went to the door, "he's not called AND he's not responded to my texts...and AS YOU SHOULD KNOW...Nathan NEVER switches off his phone"

Jackson knew that was true, Nathan was always afraid that he was missing out on sommit if he had his phone off, "true...well come on...push that bell"

Stu pressed.

No answer.

XXX

"So...don't you like the car? Is it because it's TOO flash? Mind you...I suppose it just looks like I'm showing off...I must look a right div" concluded Ed, hands gripping the steering wheel.

Aaron sighed, "Ed...you are a nice guy...it's just that..."

Ed met his gaze, "Is it because of HIM? The bloke you went to Spain with...do you still like him "

Aaron shook his head, "it's got nowt to do with him...but he made me realise that I wasn't ready for a full on relationship...and I ended up hurting him"

Ed raised his arm, "But I'm not after a long term relationship...everything is not all about hearts and flowers you know"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "Isn't it? Look...you are fit...and I'd probably would've given you a wank or sommit if I didn't know your name and we were in a layby...but...you'll always want more..."

Ed swallowed and broke eye contact, "I wouldn't want you as a one off...so yeah...you're right, blimey I must look like a right pratt now...talk about the hole getting bigger, I want to fall in it and hide"

"Don't be daft"

"Shall I just drop you off at Nicks?"

Aaron nodded and faced front, "yeah...he's dog sitting and Clydes probably licking him to death...but...", he turned to face him, "...WE could always be mates" he said.

Ed blew out a laugh, "well...if that's as good as I'm gonna get...why not" and with that he fired up the engine and drove off.

XXX

Stu and Jackson stood outside Nathan's appartment.

"He's NOT in..." told Jackson, as he leaned his back on the wall.

Stu came away from the door, "But where would he go...he barely LEAVES the flat"

Jackson shrugged, "I'm past caring mate...I've tried...I'VE REALLY TRIED...but you know what he's like"

Stu was digging out his keys and was searching for a key on the bunch, "What'a you up to now?" puzzled Jackson, "Don't tell me you've gotta key to HIS place"

Stu nodded, "I watered the cactus you two had in the bathroom"

Jackson grinned at him, "He were right mad at you...you KILLED the thing"

Stu hissed a 'yes' and put the key into the lock and opened up the door. They both pushed their way in, and Stu called out Nathan's name.

Jackson looked about the flat and went to the belcony, it was all locked up, "Maybe he's gone to his Mums" he suggested.

Stu shook his head and went into the bathroom.

"Jackson...JACKSON!"

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-SEPTEMBER **_

"I was pretty mean to him, but I had to let him down"

Aaron sat in Nick's car where it was parked in the cruising carpark. Nick turned, their faces shadowery in the moonlight, "But you had too...you couldn't just go along with...I feel bad about it...It were me who pushed you and him together"

Aaron smiled, "You meant well...but next time I'll just knock your block off...so try that again if you dare, mister!"

Nick laughed. Then nodded to the dark coloured car who was pulling in and turning it's lights off, "There comes fat Ted. He's old as anything and still comes here for a shag"

Aaron didn't like the sound of that, he screwed his face up, "don't you get any fit lads in here! That layby down the top roads better than here, WHY did you want to come here for"

Nick turned, "because HE might be here...Footballer Fred I call him...and .fit.", he teased.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, and looked about, "Is he here then?"

"Not yet...and there isn't any garantees he'll be here tonight...he might be out with his bird"

Aaron blew out a laugh, "what? He's straight!"

Nick laughed, "aren't they all...you'd be surprized"

For a slight minute, Aaron imagined Paddy driving in with his pants down around his ankles, then sniggered to himself.

Nick frowned, "What's so funny?"

"You WOULDN'T want to know" Aaron chuckled.

Nick shook his head, then his eyes brightened up, "there he is..."

Aaron turned to see some flash car pull in and park a little away from them where the bushes were more prominent. Nick's hand was on the door release, "come on lad, forget about all that with Ed tonight...come and have some fun..."

XXX

Jackson sat on the plastic seat. His head was in his hands. Stu had got them a polycarton coffee each from the machine, and sat down beside him.

Jackson straightened up and took the coffee, "cheers...are you alright?"

Stu was shaken up,but he was feeling better now, "yeah...now I know HE'S gonna be alright"

Jackson, kind hearted as always, put an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder, "he's a fighter is Nate...look what he's put US through over the years...he never took any shit from anyone of us"

Stu looked up, "he's not as strong as he pretends...he's weak inside"

Jackson nodded his head slightly, "not that he'd ever admit it or show it"

Stu sat back and blew out a sigh, "at least he's in here now...the doctors have stopped the bleeding and that...but I was thinking about what you said earlier"

Jackson met his glance, and frowned, "about?

"about when you said that Nate'll never thank us...he won't ...NOT even for saving his life"

Jackson shook his head and looked at the floor, "that's the cowards way out...and I make him see that...just because you are HIV it doesn't mean your lifes fucking over", Stu could tell by the builders sharp edge to his voice, that he was furious at Nate.

Stu shrugged, "he looked depressed the other day when i went to see him, he told me he had told his parents about his HIV...I wanted to stay with him because he looked upset... but you know what he's like...he hates to be mithered"

Jackson was about to reply, when he looked up to see Nathan's Mum and Dad walk through the door. Already there was a scowl from Nates's dad.

"That bloody boy will be the death of me" he moaned as he scratched his balding head.

Nate's Mum turned and clapped eyes on Jackson...before the builder could even stand up to greet them, she was on her way over...

XXX

"So...you're quiet? Fit though, I give you that"

'Footballer Fred' was looking at Aaron. Aaron shied away the glance. He wasn't sure about this...'Footballer Fred' WAS fit...but he seemed right smarmy with it, and Nick was really taken in by him.

Nick laughed, "Aaron is a guy with very few words"

'Footballer Fred' licked his lips as he gave Aaron a lustful look, "Ohhh the strong silent type is he?"

"feisty too" added Nick.

Aaron shot a glare at him, talk about making him look stupid, "I am still here you know"

"So...what do you think Aaron...what do you like? Sucking? Wanking? Fucking? A nice spit roast comes to mind"

Aaron didn't know what that was, but he had heard Jackson mention something about that once...something that he and Nathan did from time to time.

"Errrrr...", he was lost for words.

Nick smirked at him, "it COULD be fun"

Aaron was about to decline, if he was gonna get a shag tonight, then he'd find it himself, but all of them were suddenly looking at the blue flashing lights as a coppers car was patrolling.

Smarmy 'Footballer Fred' wasn't as cocky as he was when he arrived, talk about hot footing it back to the car and cruising off.

There was a mumble about 'he can't get caught because the papers would have a field day'

Nick and Aaron jumped back into their car and Nick sighed, "Ohhh well...just a DIY job in bed then" he concluded.

Aaron nodded and they drove off and headed out the park's exit and sped off up the road.

XXX

"You pathetic little runt! I told you this will be you one day! It's always the queer runts who get it!"

Nathan's Dad was furious.

Even though his wife was trying to calm matters down. Nathan watched from his bed blanked faced. Great big bandaids were wrapped around his wrists where he had slashed them twice with a kitchen knife.

And he meant it...Nathan had done it the proper way.

Jackson stood in the door way and came over, "That's enough, you can't speak to him like that" he cried, eyebrowes knotted because he didn't like the senior man's attitude.

Reverend Carter turned and scowled at him, "Oh there you are...if it wasn't for you MY son wouldn't be like he is...YOU turned him"

"You can't blame me for him being WHO he is Reverend Carter. Your son IS gay...deal with it"

Reverend Carter turned around, "I don't have to deal with anything...Yes was my is Homosexual...it's shameful. And now THIS...This DISGUSTING FILTHY disease he has"

Jackson couldn't believe the nerve of it, "you really are unbelieveable...a nasty horrible man...Nathan used to tell me about how you were with him when he was a kid...until now I thought, Hmmmm Nathan's exaggerating this a tad...making stuff up because he was good at that..."

Reverend Carter blew out a laugh, "He always was a wicked child and make up tales"

"like you used to beat him and lock in the cellar for days on end..."

Reverend Carter waved a dismissive hand and looked at his wife, "Come on Penelope...lets get out of here...I don't need to listen to all this"

"Oh that's right...JUST WALK AWAY!" said Jackson raising his voice.

They were out into the corridor in a flash.

Nathan looked at Jackson from where he lay, "Thanks for that"

Jackson stepped nearer and thumbed into the direction of the corridor, "is HE for real...is that what he's like?"

Nathan looked down, "Dads dad...he's ALWAYS been like it...I told you I wasn't making stuff up..."

Jackson shook his head and threw his arms in the air, " Why have you done this! Why did you try and end it all?"

Nathan looked uncomfortable, "Why do you think When you've got a dad like mine"

"Don't use HIM as an excuse...Nathan I'm NOT coming back to you...not...not as it was"

Nathan turned, "I just want all the bad feelings to go..."

Jackson smiled at him, "I thought it was all sorted...YOU just need to get better and take your meds...get your life back on track"

Nathan was skepitcal, "and how am I gonna do that on my own!"

Jackson sighed, "I'm just gonna have to keep an eye on you that's all...but THAT'S IT...there's gonna be nothing coming from it"

Nathan smiled back, "Yeah...I know"

Jackson turned, "right...I'll see what's going on...Stu's outside...I'll tell him to come in shall I?"

Nathan nodded.

Jackson smiled at him and walked off. Nathan turned the other way...and smiled.

XXXX

_**At this point of the story I will say there is a murder in the air...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-OCTOBER**_

"right that's me then..." said Jackson with a twinkle in his eye, "All the washing ups done and YOU didn't have to lift a finger..."

Nathan laughed as he stood by the counter hugging himself, "It's JUST like old times!"

Jackson flashed him a quick smile, as he put away the plates in a cupboard, "I suppose it is, isn't it...ME doing the washing up...you always could wrap me around your little finger"

Nathan looked all smug, "well, by the look of things...I still can!"

Jackson was open mouth because he realised it seemed to be true, "yeah...look at me doing all this!" he playfully threw the T towel at him.

Nathan caught it and hung it up. He then zoomed into the lounge and pulled out a DVD and waved it out in front of him as Jackson came in and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"It's 'Die Hard'"

Jackson frowned at him, "But you HATE action films...especially DIE HARD!"

Nathan laughed, "yeah...but maybe it's the scanky vest...but I can live with that"

Jackson smiled.

Nathan sat down and grabbed the remote, "Shall I put it in?"

Jackson was just about to answer when he recieved a text message. He pulled out his phone and read it...and smiled.

Nathan tried not to look bothered about it, but went and asked anyway, "Who were that?"

Jackson laughed and came to sit next to him, "However much I loved Die hard, I'm afraid i'm gonna have to give it a miss...I'm going on another date"

This was news to Nate. Let alone the phrase ANOTHER DATE.

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody"

Jackson shook his head and scratched his neck, "Yeah his names Douggie, he is 19 and .FIT!"

Nathan swallowed, "Oh right..."

Jackson stood up and waved his hand at the DVD player, "We can always watch it another night"

Nathan went forward and took the disc out the player and stuck it back into it's box, he turned and handed it to Jackson, "Why not take it with YOU and you and HIM can watch it together...cozie up on the settee and all that" he said, tongue stuck in his cheek.

Jackson placed his hand onto Nathan's shoulder, "WE can watch it another night...look...I've enjoyed coming around here...I'm glad we can be mates, because it wasn't all bad times between us...but how much I like you as a mate...I DO have a love life as well"

"Hense Douggie"

Jackson nodded and pulled on his leather jacket and kissed Nate on the cheek.

"Have a nice time" said Nate.

Jackson nodded and went to the door, "Next time you can do the cooking...I'll call yah" and he was gone.

Nathan slumped onto the couch and threw the DVD to one side. There was him sitting alone in this flat and HIM out on the town.

It just wasn't fair.

XXX

At bar west, Aaron and Nick were half way through a game of pool. As Aaron missed his shot, he looked up to see somebody stood watching him.

It was that Ross...the one he had dumped by text last year before he went off to Spain with Jackson.

Aaron tried to be nice, "Alright mate?"

Ross nodded, "Yeah you?"

Aaron shrugged, "Yeah...not so bad"

"I heard that you were back...you know...how word gets round"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah...Spain were TOO HOT for me"

Nick watched them both.

Ross came forward, "Is that so? I heard that YOU did the dirty on that Jackson bloke..."

Aaron closed his mouth and nodded, "Oh right, you did, did yah?"

"Yeah I did...and it makes me think what a lucky escape I had...that I didn't go out with you..."

Nick came forward holding up his pint glass, "Hey...Aaron shall we get another pint?"

Aaron shook his head and shot a glare at Ross, "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Ross raised his eyebrowes, "You are a slut Aaron...take a good look around...EVERYBODY in here knows it..."

Nick reacted quickly, and grabbed Aaron before he could lamp Ross one, "I suggest you get out of it, pal" he told Ross.

Ross smirked and was gone. Aaron watched him go then turned around and stared into space.

Nick placed a hand onto Aaron's shoulder, "Are you alright mate? Don't listen to him, he talks crap"

Aaron met his gaze, "DOES HE?!" and then he stomped off.

XXX

Jackson pounded Stu's arse as the young lad screamed in delight. Having the builders cock up him was always something he thought would never happen, and now it was.

Thanks to Nathan's problems bringing them closer together. Of course it wasn't serious. It wasn't a one to one relationship or anything. It was just a bit of fun.

Jackson pulled out, and with in a flick of a moment as he pulled the condom off his hard cock and Stu flipping around to his front, he felt the builders hot cum all over his face until ge could taste it.

Jackson then collapsed beside him on the bed and rolled his head to face him, "You alright?"

Stu nodded as he wiped his face with the pillow, "Yeah...It was funny, the other day Nathan asked me why I was walking funny..."

"And you told him it was because it was me giving you a good old seeing to everynight"

Stu suddenly felt bad, "No...he can't know"

Jackson shook his head and sat up a tad and propped up the pillows, he squeezed the foreskin of his cock and more cum rolled over the edge of the helmet. Stu smiled and licked his lips.

"It's JUST abit of fun...we aren't doing anything wrong...we are BOTH young free and single and can do anything we like" told Jackson.

Stu sighed, "Yeah, but I'm his best mate...when you and him were together he used to absolutely freak when I gave you the gladeye...and YOU were up for it, even back then!"

Jackson agreed, "Yeah I was...but...Nathan would've had us for breakfast if he found out...so it never happened...but now things are different, me and him aren't together anymore"

"Yeah, that maybe so...but things are NOT different between him and ME...we are still mates...well, if he found out about this...then..." he trailed off hating to even think about it.

Jackson jumped up and pulled his combat boxers on and went to the window, "I'm gonna have to shoot mate...work in the morning AND my mothers gonna be asking where I've got to...she can be a right nightmare with her questions, besides I said I'd call Graham"

Stu bit his lip, "Are you up for it again? I mean...if you are getting bored with me now..."

Jackson came over, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. He then pulled away, gave him a reasuring smile then kissed his forehead.

Stu meant that was a yes, and watched as the builder pulled on his jeans and fastened the belt.

After putting on his T shirt he gave Stu a wink and was gone. Stu laid back and blew out a sigh.

Just as long as Nathan didn't know...everything would be fine...

XXX

Aaron sat on the wall outside. He puffed on his ciggy and saw Nick come and sit beside him, "Can I have a drag?"

"You don't smoke"

"I gave up, yeah...but sometimes I miss it"

Aaron handed him the ciggy and Nick took a drag and coughed ubruptly. Aaron laughed.

"Thought that might stick a smile on your face!" cried Nick. His eyes were watering because of the smoke.

Just then Jackson came along and stopped by them. He had a smile on his face, "it looks like you are having a right old laugh, there!"

Aaron stood up and nodded at Nick, "It's him...he's the clown"

Jackson gave Nick one of his put down glances, "He was ALWAYS the clown"

"Oh DO ONE Jackson" shot Nick, he then tapped on Aaron's arm, "I'll get us in another pint, see you in there"

Aaron watched Nick go into the club. Jackson sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets, "So...I haven't seen you around for a while, alright are yah?"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah sweet"

"Good to here it"

"I saw you the other night...well, I saw you in that indian on viaduct street...with whathisname"

"Stu? Yeah...me and him are having abit of fun"

"isn't he Nathan's mate? You are playing with fire there mate" warned Aaron.

Jackson grinned, "I'm a big boy Aaron...and besides it's just abit of fun...anyway i'm meeting Graham...catch you around"

"Not if I can help it!" Aaron laughed and watched him go into the club. He was glad that he and the builder could still talk.

But 'seeing' Nathan's best mate?...Was that REALLY a good idea...?

XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-OCTOBER**_

_**BAR WEST. HOTTEN**_

"Well come on...come and give your old Mum a dance, why don't you!"

Hazel stood and was holding her hand out to Jackson. The builder was already regretting taking his mother out for a nightout on the town. She had been complaining so much about being stuck in night after night, Jackson suggested he take her to the club.

Stu laughed from where he sat opposite them in the booth, "Oh go on Jackson, give your Mum a dance!" he teased.

Jackson laughed and and as he was pulled onto the dance floor by his mother he shot a glance back at him, "You are so gonna pay for this"

"I sure you can think of a way!" Stu said, batting his eyelashes. As he watched the pair dance, Danny and Miles came to sit with him.

"Alright Stu? You and him still seeing eachother?" asked Miles. Stu turned and grabbed his drink, "It's not serious, it's just a bit of fun"

"At Nathan's expense", quibbed Danny.

Stu narrowed his eyes at him, Danny it seemed didn't approve, " Nathan doesn't have to find out about it does he?"

"Unless someone tells him" told Miles raising his eyebrowes.

"Or...he's sees for himself..." Danny finished.

Stu frowned and was about to ask what the hell he meant by that, when he stared across the bustle of the dance floor and saw Nathan standing up at the bar. It looked like that he had only just arrived.

"I thought HE was staying in...he told me earlier that he wanted an early night" cried Stu. He was worried if Nathan had been here longer than it looked, and what he had seen or had been told.

Danny leaned back in the booth, putting a foot onto the opposite seat, "He's been taking his meds and that...he says he feels really good"

Nathan was then coming over, an orange juice in his grasp, "Hi guys...I bet you lot didn't think I would be making a shock appearance tonight..."

Stu swallowed, "No...this is a surprize..."

Nate perched his bum down on a low stool and smiled at him, "well...I DO like to keep folk on their toes, don't I..."

XXX

_**LOVEMOON NIGHTCLUB. HOTTEN**_

"So do YOU want another drink or what?"

Aaron was laughing his head off at some goofy joke Adam was rattling on about. Amy looked at Victoria and rolled her eyes. Amy's new boyfriend Reece was coming back from the bogs.

"What'a you lot laughing at?" he asked, pushing a hand through his floppy hair.

Adam handed him a pint, "we just got a round in"

Aaron laughed, "yeah, and you just missed the most crappiest joke in the world!"

The farm boy glared at him, "Ohhh come on! It weren't THAT bad, and anyways it were YOU who told it me the other day"

Aaron was looking like he was trying to get out of that, "errrrrr it wasn't me mate...I don't DO crappy, me!"

Victoria turned, "You don't DO jokes at all...you have to have a sense of humour for that", Aaron just smarmed at her. Reece had his arm around Amy but Aaron could see his eyes were on him again.

He could SO have him...

A big dance tune came on.

Amy pulled Reece onto the dance floor, " I love this!"

And they were off. Adam sipped his pint and looked at Aaron, "That Reece fella seems alright kinda lad"

Aaron decided not to comment.

XXX

Hazel was trying her best. She promised Jackson she would, if she clapped eyes on him, and here he was...as clear as day sitting opposite her in the booth.

Nathan tilted his head, "So Haze...hows the dieting? Jackson mentioned a couple of days ago that you were on a new fad diet"

Hazel smiled through gritted teeth, "Yeah...it's going alright if you must go"

Nathan gave her the once over, "well...it's not working...I think you might be, ahem...bigger"

Hazel was about to have a go when Jackson leaned forward and clapped his hand together, "RIIIGGHHT...another round is it?"

Nathan nodded, "cheers...another orange juice would be great"

Hazel nodded at her glass, "just a coke for me, love"

"is that a diet coke...?" asked Jackson with a cheeky grin, Hazel could've smacked him one because Nathan was having a right old snigger at her expense.

His and Jackson made eye contact and smiled.

Stu noticed too and felt a prang of jealousy, which was stupid because he and the builder were ony having a bit of fun.

Jackson went off to get the drinks in. Hazel looked at Nathan, who still had the smarmy smile. She felt like being cheeky herself. She put on one of her smiles and turned to Stu, "so love...Jackson tells me you are doing a course up at the college"

Stu laughed, "Oh it's nothing to write home about...it's something to better myself"

Nathan frowned and looked at him, "Why would Jackson know about that...?"

Stu in took a breath, "just...well...I don't know...maybe he was here when I said about it...", he was pretty much tongue tied.

Nathan glared at him. Hazel knocked back the rest of her coke and smiled to herself.

Stu got up, "Just going to the powder room"

Hazel nodded and watched him go, she turned to face Nathan, "He's a really nice boy, isn't he? Very polite"

Nathan scowled at her, "Camp as christmas"

Hazel sucked in her cheeks, "ohhhhhh, touched a nerve have I?"

Jackson was back with the tray of drinks, "here we go...one beer for me...one DIET coke for Mum, an orange juice for Nate and a southern comfort and lemonade for Stu..." he looked about him, "...where IS Stu?"

Nathan widened his eyes at him, "does it matter? Why do you care"

Jackson licked his lips and sat down, "I'm just asking, I don't"

Hazel picked up her drink and sat back, she loved a little drama to brighten up her dull evenings...and there wasn't anything more interesting than her son's wacky love life...

XXX

Amy was abit tipsy. She kept on making for Reeces cock but he moved away telling her not to be such a slut.

The night was getting on and Adam was telling Victoria that they needed to make a move and drink up, because they were getting up early.

Aaron turned from the bar as Adam tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey mate...me and Vic are making a move, mate"

Aaron gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "thanks for coming out...lets not leave it so long next time"

Victoria laughed clutching her handbag, "it's been well good! We all should hit that gay place next time"

Aaron nodded, but was non-commited about it. Amy was slumped in a seat nearby. Reece left her there and came to Aaron's side.

"So Aaron, I thought THEY wouldn't leave, I thought we could pick up where we left off the other night..."

Aaron screwed his face up at him and nodded his head toward Amy, "What about HER!"

Reece was really giving him the come on eyes, "We can just threw her into cab home and then WE can go to mine..."

Aaron rubbed his cheek and smiled at him, "alright...you call HER a cab and then you can meet ME around the corner..."

"Nice one"

XXX

"he's watching us..." breathed Stu, as he and Jackson had a sneaky snog in the toilets. Jackson pulled away and stroked the lads hair, "He doesn't know anything...mums just winding him up, and besides that could go in our favour"

Stu was lost in Jackson's eyes. He was drowning in them. And their lips met again as Jackson pushed Stu up against the tiled wall.

Pulling away again, Stu nodded to the door, "I best go...call me tomorrow"

Jackson quickly kissed him on the lips and Stu was out the door. Jackson waited a few minutes, then followed.

Jackson came back to the booth and looked about as he finished off his pint, "Stu gone has he?", he tried to sound casual about it.

Nathan shook his head, "as you didn't know" he muttered unaudible, then more louder; "Yeah, said something about him getting up early"

Hazel blew out a sigh, "Well, my little darling, I think I'm ready for my bed...", Nathan reached for his phone, "Me too...I best call a cab"

Jackson waved his hand at him, and shook his head "You don't have to do that...you can share ours"

Hazel stood up and grabbed her coat and handbag, "Awwww, how very cozie" she said a little too on the sarcastic side.

Jackson rolled his eyes and let Nathan go ahead of him. The nurse did look much better. He was glad, at last things looked like they were on the up with him.

Outside at the taxi rank, Hazel went to use the cab office toilet. Jackson stood there with his arms folded. Nathan looked at him and cocked his head, "So...Stu's doing well at college then? He said that he's told you about it..."

Jackson was lost for words, "errrrrrrr...yeah I've given him a lift a couple of times"

"Did you..."

Jackson swallowed, "Yeah...didn't he say?", he grinned at Nathan to make lite the situ. Nathan nodded, "No...he didn't say..."

Hazel was then back, "Gawd blimey them toilets need a good old scrub...cab all booked is it..?"

Jackson took his eyes off Nathan and nodded at his Mum, "yeah...they said it'll be here in 5"

Nathan didn't take his eyes off Jackson. Something was going on. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it...

XXXX


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-OCTOBER**_

"Fuck me yah bastard! Fuck me!"

Reece fucked Aaron even harder and the bed began to knock against the wall. Downstairs Nick was getting on with his worksruff and looked up to the ceiling. Aaron and Reece were 'at it' again. Even poor old Clyde whimpered abit when the mutt seemed to realise what Nick was thinking.

"That's right dog...whens it ever gonna stop, eh?"

Reece never stayed long. He was always down the first one down the stairs and out the door without a bye, kiss my arse or nothing.

Aaron and threwn on sweat pants and a Tshirt to come downstairs in. The first thing he did was, go to the fridge and drink straight out of the carton of orange juice.

Nick closed his works folder and looked up as Aaron came into the lounge and made a fuss of Clyde.

"Aaron...are you SEEING HIM or what? Or is he still shagging that girl from neck of the woods"

Aaron screwed his face up, " What Amy? That slapper...yeah, he's still seeing"

Nick raised his eyebrowes, "SHE'S the slapper?"

Aaron sat down in the armchair, "Yeah...she was the one who went with my Uncle Cain and he got her preggars. She had the babe and got it adopted...she'd drop her knickers for anyone her"

Nick sniffed back, "and you don't?"

Aaron screwed his face up again," what's THAT suppose to me?"

Nick shrugged.

Aaron jumped up, his face looking annoyed, "Come on...OUT WITH IT...you THINK I'm a slapper don't you"

Nick swallowed and stood up and faced him up...he was quite serious as he said; "the whole FUCKING scene thinks you're a slapper mate... I did warn yah"

Aaron didn't take it how Nick intended; "what? Are you jealous or sommit? It's because they can't get enough of me...my HOT stuff on that scene"

"Yeah and everyone wants aride mate" told Nick flippantly.

Aaron shook his head and thumbed to the stairs, "You know what...fuck you...I don't have to stand here and take this...YOU are just jealous because I have NEVER shagged you..."

Nick shook his head, "thought never crossed my mind...and if I did, I wouldn't, and do you what to know why...?"

Aaron swallowed looking at him and waited for the answer.

"...it's because YOU could be riddled with anything...I wouldn't touch IT with a 10foot barge pole" and with that he went to the kitchen.

Aaron looked to the floor...was he really that bad...?

XXX

Stu went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. He went and pulled himself a glass and took it into the lounge area of his flat and tried to get on with his college assignment.

Just as he was finally getting to grips with it, the buzzer went. He sighed and put the laptop to one side and went to the intercom.

For a moment he smiled to himself. Was it Jackson? But he had given the builder a key, so he could let himself in.

He grabbed the handset, "yeah..?"

"It's me..."

Nathan.

Stu swallowed. What the hell did he want? He didn't usually show up unanounced this time of the week.

"Well come on you tart, aren't you gonna let me in"

Stu pressed the door release and replaced the handset. Stu went and put the door on ajar and then pulled a second glass of wine.

Nathan came in and shut the door. He slinged off his leather jacket and sat down.

Stu looked at him baffled, "so...?"

Nathan raised his eyebrowes, "So what? Can't I stop by and see my best mate..."

Stu handed him the glass of wine, "Course...but you usually call ahead, like"

Nathan looked around the room, "Why's that?" he gave Stu a knowing grin,"is it because you've got some bloke hidden away..."

Stu blew out a nervous laugh, "course not, don't be daft"

Nathan settled back with his glass, " Good...three's a crowd. So...enough of the homework...lets have a good old catch up, eh?"

XXX

Aaron had locked himself in his room after the arguement with Nick. Nick had been good to him letting him stay with him.

Clyde was on the floor looking up at him with sad eyes. Aaron reached out his hand and rubbed the dogs scruff before hearing a knock on the door.

"Aaron can I come in"

Aaron sat up as Nick entered.

"Look if you what us to go..." began Aaron, swinging his legs around. But Nick shook his head, "I don't want you to go you big lummox, I just want you to be aware what you're doing to yourself"

"Yes, but you..."

Nick sat on the bed, "Look...I know what I do...I'm not into all that relationship shit, I never have been and i've never hidden it...yes I like a good old cruise down the park on a nice summer evening...the buzz it gives you when you are in nothing but a pair of shorts. I like the dark laybys too...the danger of it all...but I've NEVER shoved it in folks faces, Aaron...I stay clear of anyone I see down the club or the scene because It's them nasty buggers that spread all the shit about you..."

Aaron was listening.

"...and I'm careful too...and NEVER do anything without a rubber..."

Aaron sighed, and layed back down onto the pillow, "am I a slag? Is that what folk are saying about me?"

Nick decided to be honest, "...they call you the 'easyrider'"

Aaron went all cold, "What? Is that what they all call me down that club"

Nick hated to be brutal, but it had to be said, " Yep, afraid so...you're getting to the stage where blokes will pick you up and fuck you...but don't care what's in here" he pointed to his head, " you're an object not a person...nobody cares what you think or what you feel...you're just there for sex"

Aaron looked tearful.

"...it's like when there's house partys and barbies and that...when I was invited and you were not...folk don't like to be associated with you...that's why I always get 'you can come...but don't bring your mate'..."

"But it's not like that...I was just having fun...I'm not ready for a full on relationship...I tried that with Jackson and look how that turned out...I ended up hurting him and deep down...I felt bad...but in some ways relieved because it was over...I don't want to be in that postion again"

Nick smiled at him, "You don't have to be...just don't go over doing it...get a sex buddy if you have to...or a couple even...but just don't put it about like you have...because i'm telling yah, this scene is small...and your rep will stick to yah"

Aaron blew out a sigh. He felt like shit now. He looked up, "I best keep off it for a while then...maybe I'll just go back to the village or sommit"

Nick frowned, "You don't have to"

"Yeah I do...I need to think...my head completely mashed now...I hate meself...I used to hate being gay...and now that's coming back because I feel it"

Nick shook his head, "Aaron don't...don't fall backwards..."

Aaron started to pack up his stuff, "You're right...I am a slag...Maybe I'mm see you around..."

Nick couldn't stop him of course...you couldn't stop Aaron from doing anything.

The lad must've phoned that Paddy bloke from the village, because within the hour he had pulled up outside and Aaron was threwing his bags into the car. Clyde was jumping in the back.

And with only just a slight nod, Aaron was gone.

And although it seemed Nick had lost his friend, he hoped that somehow, he had done him some good...

XXX

Nathan and Stu had been chatting for ages. Nathan turned and said, "right it's time for me to take me med..."

He lifted his jacket and pulled out a plastic tray. Stu watched him as he placed it onto the coffee table and opened it up. There was quite a cocktail of drugs on show.

Nathan looked up and smiled at his mate, "Why don't you get yourself another bottle...but just a water for me...I need to take these..."

Stu stood, " I'll just go and grab some for you..."

Nathan watched him slink of to the kitchen, Nathan reached over and took Stu's blackberry phone from the arm of the couch. Making sure Stu was busy in the kitchen opening a bottle for himself and getting a water for him, he started going through Stu's texts.

"I knew it...just sums you up", he hissed.

Slapping the phone back onto the arm, Nathan sat back and watched Stu come back in. He handed the glass of water to Nate.

Nate smiled, "Cheers babe...hey, did I tell you...I saw Jackson with that Aaron guy...you know the one he buggered off to Spain with"

"Who...'Easyrider'?"

Nathan nodded, "yeah...they looked like they were getting it back on to me...not that I CARE...you know, with me and him getting a divorce and that"

Stu looked white.

Nathan stuck the boot in even more, " Well...pains me to say it...but, I suppose they are just giving it another go...goodluck that's all I can say...Aaron's a slut...and so is he...infact, there seems even more slags about than there used to be, eh?", he looked at Stu as he said it.

Stu just nodded and coughed. A nervous cough. A cough when you didn't know what to say.

Nathan took his meds and when he finally finished he looked up, and flicked fringe from his face, "So...hows YOUR lovelife going then Stupot...got anybody secretly tucked away?"

Stu looked right pissed off, Nate noted.

"No...there WAS a guy I was sorta seeing...but...well, it seems he was seeing somebody else"

Nathan flicked his nails and smirked, "Shame"

Stu turned away. It was never serious between him and the builder. But just lately he was getting these feelings for him. And Jackson had said that HE had feeling for him.

LIAR!

Easyrider slutty Aaron...that filthy tart.

Well HE won't know what's hit him!

XXXXX

_**More soon; As Aaron withdraws into himself, Nick gets Jackson to have a talk to him and he takes him out for a meal...When Nathan finds out, he arranges for him and Stu to go to the same place...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-NOVEMBER**_

Aaron had been moody all week. And when he wasn't moody, he would fall into himself and lock himself in his room at the pub.

Chas was getting worried. It was only just a few weeks ago the lad had given her jip and went to Hotten to make it on his own after his failed experience in Spain.

Now he was back in the village, sleeping in the spare room of the pub. Paddy had brought him back a week ago, and because Rhona wasn't having him back at Smithy, it was up to her to put him up.

"So have you got to the bottom of it?" Diane asked as she put on the morning toast. Chas shook her head from where she stood in her dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her head, "Nope...he just grunts everytime I ask him why things didn't work out"

Diane aspied Clyde through the door, "Well...some folk are funny about pets, love...maybe Clyde has something to do with it"

Chas tried to breeze a smile, "Yeah...but I doubt it's that simple with my Aaron..."

Aaron then slumbered in and parked his backside down onto the couch. Diane buttered her toast and took it with her as she went, "I'll leave you to it, pet" and was gone closing the door.

Chas turned, " So? Cain was in here last night...he says he's right sick of your moods around him at the garage..."

Aaron shot her a glare, "Does it look like I CARE what he thinks"

Chas clicked her tongue, " So what's THIS all about then? All week you've been like this...is there something wrong?"

Aaron's eyes boored into her, "and WHY would there be...oh, oh yeah, there IS something"

Chas pulled a face and watched as he stood up, "...it SEEMS that I take after you"

And with that he went out the back to put the leesh on Clyde.

Take after her? In what way...?

But it seems Aaron had finished the conversation and was out walking the dog.

XXX

Stu kissed Jackson as the sleepy builder opened his eyes. He grinned and Stu grinned back, "Morning sexy"

Jackson pulled Stu on top of him and kissed him more deeply. They rolled over, and now Jackson was on top kissing the lad all over. Then he stopped.

Stu opened his eyes to see why he had stopped. Jackson was looking at the clock, brown eyes all wide, "Fuck it! I should have been over at the Bateman place an hour ago!"

He leaped out of bed and grabbed his black pants and pulled them over his hard cock. Stu leaned on his elbow and admired the view.

"Why don't you move in...I've given you the key"

Jackson pulled on his combats and then reached for his muddy works boots, "What? It's abit soon isn't it?"

"Is it? It's only been a few weeks I know, but..."

Jackson grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head and leaned down to kiss Stu on the lips, "Look...I promise...we'll discuss this later..." and with that Jackson was out the door in a hurry to get to work, his mobile to his ear apologising to Mr Bateman.

Stu laid back on his bed and smiled. It was good if Jackson moved in. The builder had already told him he had feelings for him, and the feeling was mutual.

What ever could go wrong...?

XXX

Aaron's head was in the bonnet of a motor when the ford focus pulled up and parked on the gravel. He only looked up when he heard the car door close and boots come crunching up to him.

Nick.

Aaron screwed his face up, "What do YOU what?"

Nick shrugged, " Why do you think? This is a garage, ain't it? There's a knocking sound in my car"

Aaron shook his head and went to threw him the yellow pages, "Hotten's a big enough place! Take a look and call a machanic"

Nick put the phone book on top of the car Aaron was working on and sighed, "Well there's no need is there, because I'm here now...so YOU can take a look"

Aaron gave up, " FINE! But it's not gonna be today, I've got TOO MUCH on...it's gonna have to be tomorrow...and, oh yeah, don't be expecting mates rates either"

"So WE ARE still mates then" asked Nick raising his eyebrowes, "Because I've been texting and emailing you all week and you've just ignored me"

"I've been busy" hissed Aaron as he threw down the monkey wrench to look at him.

"Too busy to come out to Bar West or sommit?"

Aaron wiped his hands with an oily rag, " For YOUR information I don't DO them sort of places no more"

Nick nodded to the pub across the road, "So it's just a pint in there now is it? THIS is gonna be your life is it? Being a boring old fart forever supping country ale in the local boozer"

Aaron shrugged, "Suits me"

Nick looked disappointed, "Don't DO this Aaron...look, if it's about what I said to yah last week..."

Aaron went into 'not hearing it' mode, "I'm busy...bring the car in tomorrow...now do one"

Nick was about to speak further but Aaron looked like he was about to kill him, " I SAID DO ONE...ARE YOU DEAF?!"

Nick nodded and slinked back across the gravel to his car. Within minutes Nick had driven off. Aaron threw the rag down and leaned on the bonnet with his head in his hands.

His life was CRAP!

XXX

Later, Nick was stood up at the bar in Bar West. He clutched his bottle of ice cold lager, and looked around him. It was sure busy for a Wednesday night.

The music was crap...all ninties stuff, and he wouldn't come in here usually mid week, but after that crap with Aaron earlier he needed a drink.

He turned to see a couple of trannies on the dance floor, and there was a few loving couples being attentive to each other in the many booths scattered about the perimeter of the dance floor.

The pool table was vacant, so was the tables and seating next to it, so that's where he decided to sit down. Taking off his leather jacket and scarf, he looked up to see Jackson walk in and fetch himself a pint up at the bar.

The builder looked like he had just finished work, because he was wearing combats and boots and a grey hoodie that looked like it had plaster on it.

Nick cleared his throat and caught his attention as the builder turned around. Jackson looked both ways and then pointed to himself and raised his eyebrowes. Jackson and Nick didn't get on, so Jackson was doing this to be funny no doubt.

"You must be abit desperate for company aren't yah? I'm the LAST bloke you like to sup with, and if I'm honest, the feelings mutual", said Jackson as he walked over clutching his pint.

Nick ignored him and sat down, " Look...it's about Aaron, I'm worried about him"

Jackson shrugged, " Why's that then...he not come out to play...gotta a better offer did he?", he grinned.

"We had words yeah...I told him a few things he needed to know", cried Nick. Jackson was intrigued, "what things?"

"Him...the way he's been...being a total slut"

Jackson grinned again, "Yeah that's right, he's gone and got himself a nice little knick name, hasn't he...what was it...EASY-RIDER that were it...suits him too, that" told Jackson, his smile still on his face and looking straight at Nick.

Nick shook his head, " Oh come on! You don't mean that?"

Jackson leaned forward, face all serious, " Of COURSE I mean it...everybody in here knows it, too...I'm just surprised that YOU are still hanging around with him"

"Somebody has to..."

"then you are a mug"

The music played out as they sat in silence for a while. Nick could see Jackson's brown eyes looking about him and winking at any fit lad that might be looking his way.

"You used to think alot about him once...you ENDED your marriage for him"

"Me and Nathan would have split up regardless! Aaron had NOTHING to do with it", told Jackson.

"So you've stopped caring then? Aaron means nowt to yah"

Jackson nodded as he supped his pint, " Got that in one...besides I'm WITH Stu now...he's cute, loyal, not going behind my back all the time...I've moved on...HE should've too"

Nick stood up and drained the rest of his bottle dry, then put it down wiping his mouth of the lager, "That's the problem, he did and look where it got him...he knows how much he hurted you...he wasn't ready for all that one to one shit...so he's gone the other way, having too much fun...he probably thinks he can't win..."

And with that he was off. Jackson watched him go and spread his arms out on the back of the couch he was sitting on, he sighed and shook his head.

He dug deep into one of his thigh pockets of his combats and pulled out his phone. He held it out and started to look at photos of him and Stu. He smiled. Then just as he was about to text Stu something, he accidently slipped his thumb across the screen and the final photo appeared. It was the oldest pic he had on this phone. Him and Aaron standing up at a bar in Spain. Jackson had held out the camera in front of them. It was that kind of cheesy snap.

But it brought back a flood of memories forced to the depths of his mind.

He sighed again.

He had to price up a job in Skipdale tomorrow. Emmerdale was on route, maybe it was about time he and Aaron had a chat.

XXX

EVENTS CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER...


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-NOVEMBER**_

_**For those who requested it.**_

Aaron bit his bottom lip as he glanced at his phone again that jingled on the side. It had been the second time. The second call from _**Jackson.**_

Chas came in from the bar area, "Right, that's all the bottling up done...so...you'a...gonna be answering that?", she gestured her hand at the phone.

Aaron shot her a glare, " NO!"

Chas frowned at him and then got on with making her self a cuppa. Aaron snatched up the phone and dove upstairs to his room.

He closed the door and jumped back onto the bed. The phone jingled again. This time it was not a call but a text message. Pausing at first, Aaron looked at it, then grabbed it and took a gander at the screen.

_**1 message...from...Jackson.**_

For fuck sakes, what did HE want? Why was he pestering him. Clicking his tongue, he did think about not reading it and deleting it, but only for a split second. He scrolled across with his thumb and opened the message.

_**Can we meet?**_

Aaron screwed his face up. WTF? WHY did HE want to meet for? For a chat? For no strings sex? For a KFC?

Deep down, he felt bad about Jackson. Still. There was him leading the bloke on, making him think that he knew his own mind, and that he was ready to commit himself to one bloke. But he was wrong. He wasn't ready, and he hurt Jackson big time in the process.

So, feeling bad...he decided to text back, and meet him.

XXX

"so why are you meeting him for?"

Stu sat there on the unmade bed surrounded by his coursework books and notes.

Jackson went over and kissed him on the mouth, "Me and him need a chat...we haven't really had much to say to eachother since that disaster of ours in Spain...so...now it's time"

Stu screwed his face up, "he seems okay to me...everybody knows how HE likes to put it about abit"

Jackson pulled on his works hoodie and raised his eyebrowes, "yeah THAT'S the problem! He needs telling, he's getting a bad reputation"

Stu smirked, "Oh come on! Everybody KNOWS he's known as 'easyrider Aaron'"

Jackson tilted his head at him, "Yeah...but nobody deserves to be the butt of everybody's jokes, do they"

Stu sighed out, " I suppose not...see you later...", he followed the builder to the door.

Jackson smiled and they kissed again on the doorstep, "Will look forward to it...", he teased. Stu stopped him before he left the flat, "Hey...maybe we can talk later about you moving in..."

Jackson was agape, "Errrrrrrrr...yeah...about that, erm...I think it's abit too soon, mate", Stu backed off, "Oh, right...well...look, forget it", he laughed it off with a wave of the hand, "...just me rushing things...you take us much time as you need to"

Jackson shook his head, gave him a farewell wink and a smile, and was gone.

XXX

Nick had brought in his car earlier. Aaron hadn't said two words to him, it looked like he had something on his mind.

It was lunch time when Nick returned to the garage. Aaron had finished with the car and it was ready and waiting on the forecourt.

Aaron came forward. He waved some paperwork out in front of him, " All done...there's NOWT wrong with it, but I'm charging you for a full service...anyways, that way It'll teach you to not to go wasting peoples time"

Nick scratched his head, "Yeah...it was sort of a way of talking to yah..."

Aaron shrugged, not bothered, "Well...it's YOUR loss"

Nick took the keys off him, but before he jumped back into the motor, he looked over the car roof towards the machanic, "Hey Aaron...everything alright?"

"Yeah" shot Aaron, his face bordering a death glare, " Why would it NOT be!"

"Just earlier...it looked like you had stuff on your mind...you know, when I stopped by earlier to drop the car in..."

Aaron huffed, "Oh for gods sake! It's Jackson...he wants to meet so I'm meeting him...end of...now you can go...ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS NOSEY!"

Nick stretched his arm across the roof of the car, "I'm just trying to be a mate...that's all...so where are you meeting him then? You know, with you not 'doing' places like Bar West no more"

Aaron stuck his hand in his overalls. He looked troubled. And was silent. And didn't say nothing in response to Nick.

Giving up, Nick sighed and jumped into the car, Aaron looked up and watched his mate drive off.

Aaron bit into his lip and wanted to kick himself.

WHY WAS HE BEING SUCH A PRATT TO EVERYBODY!

XX

The Shopping Mall in Hotten was busy as Stu and Nathan walked through towards Topshop.

"So...you are okay with this then...", said Nathan as he looked around for a nice new shirt. Stu shrugged at him, " Course I am okay with it, Jackson just needs to tell Aaron a few home truths that all...you know with all he's been getting up to"

Nathan gave him a filthy look, " Riddled..."

Stu smirked, "But I'm sure Jackson will make him see sense"

Nathan flicked through some shirts and rolled his eyes, "Who cares if he doesn't, that little slut of a thug deserves all he gets..."

Like YOU should know, thought Stu, but didn't dare say it for the risk of causing a scene. Nathan clicked his tongue, one eye on Stu, "So...where are they meeting up...Bar West is it?"

Stu strugged. He hated the idea Nathan thinking he was out of control of the situ.

Nathan laughed, " Ohhhhh, I see...HE hasn't said owt to you...so, it's quite possible that he's probably sucking Jackson's cock off as we speak"

Nathan moved across to the opposite aisle. Stu shook his head at him, " Take that back! He's not...it's not like that with him"

Nathan sighed theractrically, " Ohhh, I'm messing with you...he's probably not...", then was a pause, "...yet"

Stu grimaced. Nathan could be such a bitchy queen at times. But was there something in it? Jackson didn't want to move in...WAS IT because of Aaron?

Nathan glanced over his shoulder as he flicked through some skinny jeans, he could see Stu was quite rattled and feeling paranoid. He smirked to himself and carried on with the spree.

XXX

Aaron stood at the bar. Everytime the doors to the Woolie opened, he thought it would be HIM. HE was late.

Outside, Jackson parked up the van and hurried inside. It was just as Aaron downed his pint to leave.

Jackson came bundling in and patted his back, " Sorry about that! My job over ran mate..."

Aaron shrugged, "Too bad...I've gotta get back to work"

Jackson screwed his face up, "You're joking aren't yah? All I want is 10 minutes of your time"

Aaron pulled a face and pointed at his watch, " You did...and you failed to show...end of"

Jackson stopped him by placing his hand onto Aaron's stomach. "GET YOUR HAND OFF ME" he hissed.

Jackson leaned in, "Or what? You'll hit me again? Like you did in Spain?"

Aaron took in a couple of deep breathes and sat down on a stall. Jackson smiled, "That's better...pint, is it?"

"I've had one"

"Well I haven't, so you won't mind if I get one in, will you"

After getting his pint in, Jackson sat down. Aaron sat in silence. Jackson took a sup and looked around him, then at Aaron, " So...it's back to being around here is it? Back to the sad little life you so wanted to get away from..."

Aaron felt like belting him, "What's IT to you?"

"Just saying...your little mate came to see me...told me a few things...had the nerve to tick me off infact...PITY he doesn't know ALL the facts, a?"

Aaron swallowed.

"Look...you...putting yourself about...it has to stop"

Aaron snapped his eyes up to meet Jackson's, " You what? And that's coming from you? "

Jackson looked puzzled, "I'm not putting myself about...infact I've got meself a nice little lad to keep me satisfied and out of my mothers hair...it's YOU who seems to be running out of blokes to shag at Bar West...", he quibbed.

Aaron shot him a glare, " I'm NOT! It's no where near that"

"Then you KNOW you have a rep then? Break it now Aaron, or you'll be stuck with it, I'm sure your Nick has said the same"

Aaron looked at the floor. Jackson sniffed back and downed his pint, " You know what? Stuff this...I don't even know WHY I come"

Aaron looked up to see Jackson ready to leave, he stood up, " Jackson wait...please"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " Why? What is there left to say...I came here to talk some sense into yah, but now I wish I never bothered"

"Look...I'm sorry okay...I'm sorry about Spain and that..."

Jackson swallowed and his eyes looked to the floor. Aaron felt choked up, "...I wasn't ready for it...ANY of it...not really, not deep down..."

Jackson swallowed.

"...it was all too fast...I felt, trapped I suppose...and I know that's NOT an excuse for what i did...but..."

Jackson finally looked up and saw that Aaron was looking clearly upset, the machanic wiped his eyes with his hand, and was getting conscious of folk staring at him.

"Look...come on, I'll take you out for a bite to eat...my shout...see if we can sort this all out and be friends yeah?"

Aaron looked at Jackson, then nodded and followed out to the van. From behind the bar, Chas and Diane stood watching them leave, "What was that all about pet?" asked Diane, "I thought your Aaron wasn't seeing that fella no more?"

Chas stuck her tongue into he cheek and pouted in disapproval, "No...nor did I..."

XXX

Jackson drove them into Hotten and they decided on a burger king. That was Aaron's favourite. As they laughed and shared a joke together, Nathan happened to walk by ladened with shopping bags. He stopped to arrange the bags so they weren't so tight on his wrists, and when he did so, he looked into the window and saw them together.

Aaron and Jackson.

Nathan smirked and instantly backed out of site. Behind the corner Nathan dropped the shopping bags and was on his mobile, "Hey Stu...it's me...look, sorry about earlier...I was just being my catty self as per...look...why don't you come back into town and i'll treat you to a nice hamburger...fatty I know, but needs must...oh GO ON! You know you want to...excellent...well I'm actually here at the burger king on Level street...great, see you in five..."

Nathan licked his lips and smirked to himself.

Now, all he needed to do was sit back and watch the fireworks. Yes, Stu knew Jackson was meeting Aaron, but did he KNOW that it was a nice cosy meal for two. All chatty and jokey together.

It looked like they'd never been apart and Nathan thought back to his own jealousy.

Well, it was Stu's turn now...

XXXX


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-NOVEMBER**_

_**Am I good to you? Two updates in one day! It must be a bank holiday...**_

Nathan tutted to himself as he waited like some knobhead on the corner. 10 minutes now, and still no sign of Stu. Flipping 'eck what was keeping the daft sod, he only lived a few blokes away in some scummy little excuse for a flat.

Then the black cab pulled up and Stu jumped out paying the driver. Nathan stepped forward, "it's about time..."

Stu's eyes were instantly down on the open shopping bag on the pavement, "Ohhhh you went for the red chinos in the end, then..."

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, "never mind that, come and have yourself a gander at this..."

Stu frowned, "I THOUGHT we were having a fatty burger!"

Nathan shook his head, "Well...we was...until I saw THEM PAIR in there", he nodded to the window, "Go on then, don't just stand there looking like some stuffed shop doll, have a looksee...", preferably before they upped and left, thought Nathan after.

Stu peered into the window. First he couldn't see WHAT or WHO Nathan was going on about, but then he saw them sitting there.

Aaron and Jackson.

Stu backed away and looked at Nathan, "yeah...so?...he SAID he was meeting him...he told me so...like I told YOU earlier", he reasoned.

Nate shook his head, "So he told you all about plans for a cosy little meal together, did he?"

Stu laughed it off, " It's JUST burger king...it's lunch time"

Nathan sighed, "But YOU never saw them earlier getting, you know...closer"

Stu leaned on the wall, out of sight from the window, "what? What do you mean...?"

Nathan raised his eyebrowes.

Stu jumped to conclusions, "You mean they were all over eachother...kissing and that"

Nate could brain him sometimes, he rolled his eyes in frustration, " Stu think about it...are they REALLY gonna be kissing in there? With all them hoodie types stewing about the joint..."

Stu eyed him carefully, "So what to you mean then?"

"I mean...close...eye contact...the little smiles between jokes...BODY LANGUAGE...it gives it away"

Stu was steaming. He turned and was about to storm in when Nate grabbed him and pulled him back, " What the hell are you doing?"

Stu was livid, "I gonna have it out with them! Get him to TELL ME what's going on!"

Nathan looked at him like he was only just born yesterday, " What? Are you serious? YOU want to go cause a scene with all them types in there...them hoodies...use your loaf"

Stu calmed himself down, "So...what do I do then...?", he was feeling gutting and very helpless now, and Nathan was lapping it up.

"Speak to him tonight...ASK HIM...you know, where he met him...and if he lies about it...", he trailed off.

"Then god knows what else he's lied about..." concluded Stu. The boy started to march up the street muttering to himself, " Bastard"

Nathan glanced at his nails, flicked them, picked up his shopping and followed Stu up the street.

XXXX

Aaron finished sucking the last of his coke and screwed up the carton noiserly. Jackson widened his eyes, " All fit?"

Aaron nodded and they dumped the tray in the bin and moved out onto the street outside. Both walked side by side till they got to the corner. Jackson dug his hands into his pockets and focused his eyes on Aaron, "Look...now we can be mates...we can meet sometime for a game of pool or sommit, what do you think...?"

Aaron shrugged, he had thought about giving places like Bar West a miss, but now he just thought that was just stupid.

"Yeah...why not" he said non committedly.

Jackson played the hurt routine, " Oh thanks very much...there's me offering out the olive branch of friendship and you go all flakey on me..."

Aaron managed a smile for him, " Yeah I mean...it'll be top if we do"

Jackson slapped him on the arm, and grinned at him, " That's MORE like it!"

Aaron was about to turn on his heel, when he paused and looked right at Jackson, "Hey wait just a minute...YOU ARE gonna be giving me a lift back to the village, right...? It's just, I hate taking the bus..."

Jackson's jawed dropped. He had forgotten about that, he was just about to have a nice shower at Mums and then go meet Stu.

"Yeah...come on, lets make it quick"

XXX

Nathan was at home. He had his meds ready on the kitchen counter ready to take with a glass of water. His phone was to his ear.

"So he's still not home then...well...at LEAST you know who he's with, eh?", Nate grinned knowing Stu was really worked up, "...well...just ASK him, like we said..." there was a pause, "...you still there? Stu? What...he's just parking up? Well...you know what to do, don't yah...?"

Nathan ended the call and smiled again. He then started taking his medication, humming to himself.

Of course Nathan absolutely hated the idea of Stu and Jackson together. From the moment Stu had somehow realised that he knew about them, and came clean.

First reaction was to belt Stu and tell him how much of a waste of space he was, and the 'how dare you be so traiterous' sernarios.

But Nathan was too clever for that. It was nothing that he already knew. He had worked out they were seeing eachother at the stolen glance at Stu's phone.

So Stu's confession was non plus.

With abit of work, then Jackson and Stu would be history within a few weeks. A little seed planted here, a dose of paranoia there, Stu would be the one to balls it all up.

He couldn't stop Jackson from seeing someone else. But there were exceptions, a) not your best mate or b) that filthy manslag Aaron.

He smiled to himself, wondering what to cook himself. "Some thing jublilant one thinks...", he muttered to himself.

XXX

Stu was not happy. He sat on the sofa bed and heard the door open and Jackson came in, "It's just me...one sexy builder coming your way...", he teased.

Stu looked round to see the bunch of flowers in his hand, "Who are they for?"

"Errrrrr...you?"

Stu took one look at them and turned his nose up, "the price tags still on them and they are from that scummy old garage on the corner"

"Well...Mum'll like them", although he did have an after thought as he laid them down onto the counter, "...although, she'd probaby kill them"

Stu poured himself a white wine, " I feel like killing you"

Jackson's brown eyes looked all puzzled at him, "...oh...what?"

"Nice day? Did you meet Aaron, did yah"

Jackson frowned and sat down, "What's all this about then? Something tells me that there is a touch of Nathan bending your ear off here...filling your head with allsorts"

Stu shook that comment off, " I have my OWN mind"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah you do...and I've said to yah, you are worth MORE than him...so why not just bin him off as a mate and get some decent ones"

Stu pulled a face, " That's rich...it was only a couple of weeks ago you wanted to put everything behind you and him...be mates, YOU'VE changed your tune"

Jackson sighed and patted the space next to him. Stu sat down and the builder pulled him close to him, "That was before I fell for you...I know what's in his head...it's like when I was with Aaron, he gets all messed up..says ANYTHING to crap things over"

Stu looked at him, "But he's okay with you and me..he said it was wierd for him at first, but he seems to have excepted things"

Jackson kissed his forehead and sighed again, "I wouldn't trust him a mile...that's WHY i'm civil to him...best to keep your mates close and your enemies closer"

Stu calmed down. But then he thought about burger king. Swallowing down and turned, "So...you and him...Aaron I mean...where did yous two meet?"

Jackson brushed his hand over his stuble, "Errrrrrr...the woolie...it's his local...then I...then I took him out for a burger..."

Stu suddenly laughed.

Jackson pulled a face, then went all cheeky on him, " What? What have I said?"

Stu stopped him talking and kissed him on the lips, "Nothing...it's nothing, just shows you what people really know and how wrong they are..."

Suddenly feeling like a weight was off, Stu stood and picked up the rancid bunch of flowers, "You know what? I think I might be able to breath some life into these after all"

Jackson responded with a winning grin. As Stu busied himself, Jackson was thankful that Aaron had been pretty SURE he had spotted Nathan look in through the window at Burger King. He just wasn't 100% sure of it, said it might've been some 'poor sod' that looked like him. Well...just in case...because if it were Nate, then he wouldn't wait a split second to tell Stu everything...

in this case, honesty was always the best policy.

XXXX

Reviews are always received with thanks! And possibly more chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-NOVEMBER**_

Stu and Nathan had cappachino in a cafe in Hotten. Stu was over excited about the mini-break he had been on with Jackson.

Nathan stirred his drink, "So that's where you disappeared to, an all expenses paid trip to some rain soaked fleapit in Brighton...I was trying to get hold of you...I thought you might've murdered Jackson or sommit and went into hiding...", he laughed.

Stu leaned back in the leather chair and frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "last week...two words...BURGER KING"

Stu laughed and dismissed it with a wave of the hand, "Oh that! That was nothing...he told me everything, he said he had a drink with Aaron in his local, then he took him for a burger..."

Nathan swallowed...

"...anyways, I think that he wants to put all that Spain business behind him...Aaron's said sorry and I think they can become mates"

Nathan stared at Stu, considering him. Look how happy he was. Look how content he was. Look how he sits there thinking his life is better than his own.

Nathan forced on a smile, "well...that's what THEY say..."

Stu looked up, "what do you mean?"

"Mates...them pair...", he trailed.

"Why? Don't you think it might not work out?"

Nathan fed the moron more, "HE left ME for Aaron...his marriage...he and Aaron can never be JUST mates...you don't go and live in Spain together for 6 months and now settle on being mates..."

Stu looked confused again. Nathan had to hide his smirk with a napkin.

"You don't know? They might..."

Nathan sighed, "I'm JUST looking out for yah, I'm your mate...just be warned and watch out...that's ALL I'm gonna say..."

Nathan felt pleased with himself. That'll teach him to go away for the weekend and have a good time with Jackson.

But then his face fell as Stu suddenly DROPPED the bombshell.

"Ohhhh Oh yeah! I never said...Jackson's moving in!"

and there was a hint of relish when he said it.

XXX

It was lunch time and Aaron went into the cafe to get himself a pasty. He had worked hard all morning and was freezing his bollocks off. Bob served him up and he went and sat down on one of the sofas over in the corner nearby.

As he bit into the hot pasty, he could hear the screaching of some girl having a right go. It was Victoria's voice that made him look up as she came in through the door, "What...OMG...I can't believe it!"

Her eyes met Aaron's. Then she looked at Amy who stood behind her. The other girls face was like thunder and it didn't take her long to see who her mate had clocked.

"OI YOU! YOU DIRTY PERV!"

Aaron pulled a face, "YOU WHAT?"

Amy rushed forward, it looked like Aaron was gonna get a right seeing to with her handbag, "YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY BLOKE...YOU SCANK!"

Of course it didn't take long for Aaron to realise what the silly mare was going off about. Reece. He hadn't seen Reece for a couple of weeks, but obviously Amy had found out about his added sexual interests.

He stood up, "Yeah...So? Reece wasn't complaining , was he?"

Amy looked like she was going to really explode in temper, but Victoria pulled her back by the arm, "Amy forget about it, the JOKES on him anyway!"

Aaron didn't get it, and his expression on his face gave it away, Victoria laughed at him, "He's put YOU on the net...he's been secretly filming you and him having it off and putting it up on the internet!"

Aaron's heart rocketed. He was aware of all the eyes landing on him and the sniggles and smiles and the OMGs.

Going red and not having anything to say, he bolted out the cafe. Amy went to follow but Vic stopped her, "Leave it Ames...he's the one whos done the dirty...now he can pay for it...it's HIM who's gonna be the laughing stock, not you..."

XXX

Aaron was thinking allsorts. What the HELL did Reece think he was doing? Putting THEM on the internet? The dirty scumbag!

His phone was at his ear as he made his way cross the icy road to the pub. Reeces phone kept going to voicemail.

"Call me!" he hissed into the phone.

He then paused at the Woolies freshhold. He wasn't in the mood to bump into mother. Anyway, the mood Amy was in, she was likely to come and carry on with her verbal assault for all to hear in there too.

He changed his mind and decided that he was having a half day. He made some lame excuse to Cain about needing the dentist and then got the bus into town, he needed to see Nick.

XXX

"So...how was it then, did you and Stu have a nice time...?"

Hazel bundled the dirty washing into the machine and twisted the knob. Jackson was frowning as he worked on the plug to the kettle, "Yeah it was okay..."

Her sons reply was non-committal.

Hazel stood there and rolled her eyes, she wanted MORE than that response, "So, everything's good then...you know with you and him...had a really nice time"

Jackson looked up at her and pulled a face, " Mum...it were a weekend in Brighton and it rained from the moment we got there till he came home...what's there to tell"

Hazel sat down and shrugged, "Just wanted to know if you had a good time that's all...it's not been much fun round here without yah...and then I couldn't boil meself a couple of tea"

Jackson sighed and fixed the cap back onto the plug, "well you can now...it's all done...blimey, I thought you would've known how to do this all by yourself, by now...I'm not always gonna be here"

Hazel ignored him and went on a tandom, " Well...I did think about going into town and getting a whole new kettle altogether, but I ended up bumping into Dominics Mum...you remember Dominic...he was that kid with the eye patch"

Jackson frowned and pushed the conversation on quickly, "Yeah...that's nice for yah...now I MUST be going I said I'd go meet a couple of mates"

Hazel's mouth dropped, "Oh thanks, nice, I must say...YOU'VE only just practically stepped through the door and now you can't wait to get out..."

Jackson stood up and zipped up his hoodie, "look, mum...there's no easy way of telling you this, but...I'm gonna be moving in to Stus"

Hazel looked abit taken aback, "Ohhhhhh, are yah? Oh that's a surprize I was looking forward to us sharing again, we have a right laugh, don't we...Don't we?"

Jackson pouted. Then rubbed his chin. Then looked at her, "He asked me a while back and I said no because I thought it was too soon...and MAYBE it is now, but...well, I DO really like him and I..."

Hazel stood up and came to him and pinched his cheeks, "ohhhh love...please be SURE about this, I just don't want you to get hurt again"

Jackson made sure he was clear, "Stu is NOT Aaron"

"and Aaron wasn't Nathan...but he still hurt you"

Jackson smiled at her, "I'm a big boy now...I have to make my own mistakes, or i'll never learn from them..."

Hazel watched him go putting her face up against the glass. What was she going to do? She got lonely without Jackson. She had coped when he went to Spain with Nathan. Then when that all went pair shaped because he had got himself drunk and fell of a belcony, he came back.

Then he went there again with Aaron. She missed him then.

And was so glad when he came back.

And now he was leaving again. At least it was just around the corner this time. But that seemed too far lately.

XXX

Nick laughed at him. Aaron was pacing up and down the lounge, "OH GO ON THEN LAUGH IT UP! HAVE YOURSELF A GOOD LAUGH ON MY ACCOUNT WHY DON'T YAH!" he fumed.

Nick sighed at him, " Aaron, mate...I'm not saying I saw this coming, but...well, you've landed yourself in a right little mess there..."

Aaron slammed his hand down onto the laptop, "That's WHY I need your help...get them vids off!"

Nick logged on and googled the site, "here we are...Rudesex...blimey Aaron that ISN'T your best angle mate..."

A death glare from Aaron made him shut up, and he sat next to him, "So how do I get RID..."

Nick shrugged at him, "Well you can't ...only Reece can do that, it's on his account"

Aaron ball his fists, the fire burning in his eyes, "I'm gonna MAKE HIM...even if i have to stick in hospital!"

Nick stopped him getting up, "Woah! oi oi oi...not so fast, THINK about it...if you do that, then you'll NEVER get rid of it"

"EVERYBODY goes on it" told Aaron looking up to him, "I was trying to ease off the casual sex...slow down...I don't WANT that poxy knickname...now THIS!", he slammed the lid shut on the laptop.

"Look...he sent you the link, didn't he? Maybe if you just talked to him calmly, he'll take it off"

Aaron put his head into his hands.

"What...?"

Aaron finally looked at him, "After calling him like a million times, I got hold of him...he says he'll take it off if I still have sex with him"

Nick sat back in the chair. Why was Aaron such a thicko? Didn't he realise Reece was filming them? HOW could he not?

"Nick what am I gonna do...? It only has to been seen by the likes of that Nathan...god, he'll just LOVE this, him!"

Nick could see the machanics face look miserable.

"We'll get it sorted for you...I promise..."

He just wish he knew how...

XXX

thanks for the reviews


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-NOVEMBER**_

"Cheers Nick...nice one...will you do that, get in touch with the website for me? Let me know, yeah...who? Reece? Nah...he's done a bunk, I think he's hiding from me and it's a good job he is, I can tell yah, because if I get hold of him. Yeah you too mate"

Aaron ended the call. Nick was helping him to see if he could get those sex vids of the net. Reece was no where to be seen. Nick had reassured Aaron that no one would see the vids and in some of them you really have to know the person to know who it was...

Still didn't make him feel any better.

Aaron leaned back on the motor he had been working on and suddenly thought about going out. Who though? Nick was busy. Adam was with Victoria and because of all that stuff with Reece, she had banned him from talking to him.

He sighed, then thought about that offer of a game of pool from Jackson.

Putting the phone back to his ear he ignored Cain's protests about getting back to work.

"Hey Jackson, it's me..."

XXX

"Is that ALL your stuff!"

Stu looked somewhat amazed as Jackson heaved the holdal and black binbag that cluttered with assorted stuff onto the bed, "Yeap! This is me, kid!", he announced.

Stu turned to him, "Well, I've cleared some room for you in the drawer and the wardrobe"

Jackson gave him a light smile as he unzipped his holdal, and threw a pair of trainers onto the carpet. Stu licked his lips and had already nosily snaked his arm into the binbag.

"OMG"

Jackson's head snapped up as he tried to shove some undies and socks into the space in the drawer.

"GIRLS ALOUD! Are you serious?"

Jackson was open mouthed, blubbering, then slapped his forehead like he was just realising something, "Ohhhh you KNOW who this is, don't yah?"

Stu frowned and shook his head opening up the CD.

"THIS has Mums name written all over it! She's SNUCK that in there JUST to show me up, that's what's happened..."

Stu looked abit skepitcal about that explanation, and had his head poked into the bin liner again, "So, you don't mind me seeing what else has 'she's SNUCK' in here then...?"

Jackson launched himself onto the bed and started kissing Stu passionately, his mouth finishing up on the pulse of the lads neck.

Stu looked up at him with sexy hungry eyes. Jackson responded by tearing off his white vest and kissed him again. The array of clutter that spilled out of the binbag crashing to the carpet as they made room for their wave of passion.

The girls aloud CD rolling gone and forgotten about underneath the bed.

XXX

"Oh come on, just show me..."

With a show off kind of sigh, because secretly he was a born show off, Jackson flexed his arm mustles for Stu. His head was now sporting his builders hard hat.

Stu laughed.

And Jackson laughed too as he took off his hard hat and put it over Stu's head, "You're a funny little thing, you", he chuckled, "But you make me laugh and you make me smile and you laugh at my stupid jokes...I think I've done flipping well here"

Stu was lost in his brown eyes as they gently kissed again. It was the builders mobile sat on the dresser that stopped them. Jackson reached over as Stu stood up and put the hard hat down onto the side.

Jackson looked up, "Oh It's a reminder from Aaron...sorry, but I said I'd go and meet him later...he called earlier...do you mind me going...?"

Stu frowned at him, "Why would I mind? You twos should be friends...build bridges and that"

Jackson rubbed his cheek as he quickly texted Aaron back, "I'm just saying because you know...if Nathan saw us out together, he'd be straight round here filling your head with allsorts..."

Like he's done that already, thought Stu.

"Yeah well...Nathan can think what he likes...he called me earlier but I ignored him...I felt bad...but"

Jackson pulled on his vest and grabbed his jeans, "You don't NEED to...he's no real mate of yours if he can't stand the sight of you and me together"

Stu laughed, "No doubt he'll try and sweet talk his way..."

Jackson kissed him on the forehead as he went to the door, "then don't let him...I DO feel sorry for him, not because of the HIV, that's HIS fault, but...I wish HE could find his own bit of happiness too"

Stu sighed, "yeah...of only"

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, and looked around him like he was searching for something. "Right...it's nearly 6, me mother would have my tea ready and waiting now...", he said alittle TOO seriously...then smiled, "Me the butch builder and breadwinner, you the delicate little flower tied to the kitchen sink...move", and he playfully slapped him on the bum cheek.

Stu smacked him on the arm and they went to get sommit to eat.

XXX

Later, Stu was happily doing his course work when his phone jingled. He bit his lip. That was bound to be Nathan again.

He chose to ignore it and carried on, this time turning the stereo up. Chesney Hawkes was playing...what cheese! And another treasure that lurked in Jackson's binbag.

His phone jingled again.

SODDING NATHAN.

"Go away!" he cried and with the remote, turned the stereo louder, still.

XXX

Bar West wasn't busy. There was a few punters standing up at the bar and there was a few dotted clusters of folk around the booths and tables. No one was on the dance floor.

Jackson aimed his next shot carefully. His face was one of concentration. Aaron's wasn't. He sighed and looked pretty much bored now, from where he leaned on his pool stick nearby.

"Ohhh come on! The night'll be dead before you finish taking that shot", he moaned.

Jackson looked up and frowned, but still held position, " YOU are getting TOO GOOD at this...I can't be seen losing against you can I? I've gotta a reputation to keep up..."

"I'm trying to lose one...", Aaron muttered unaudible.

Jackson made his move. The ball went in and the builder threw his fist into the air triampthantly, "Yesssssssss!"

Aaron frowned, "you THINK you've won this, don't yah? But I'm telling yah...I not finished yet mate...you just watch and learn pal"

Jackson pulled a 'WTF' expression at him and ignored him, "right...that ball there...into there", he notioned with his hand and took the shot...and missed as the ball went bouncing off the cushion.

"Pheerrrrrrrrr, unlucky" told Aaron, his stick itchy in his hand and itching to make a move too and show Jackson that he could beat him at this anytime.

Aaron went to make his move and tried to hide his concentration. Jackson chalked his stick and went and took a sup of his lager, "so...you been alright have yah...?"

Aaron looked up at him, he KNEW Jackson's game because he knew him too well, "You are NOT gonna put me off..."

Jackson buttoned his lips.

"You should button up your flies inall, after you've been to the bog"

Jackson instantly looked down at his crotch and started to fasten them up, "You shouldn't be looking"

Aaron made the shot and missed. Jackson cracked up...

"Oh yeah yeah laugh it up, why don't yah!"

XXX

Jackson and Aaron sat side by side each other in the booth.

"So, how's things with you and Stu? I heard you've moved in"

Jackson swallowed a mouthful of lager and nodded, "Yeah today...yeah things are pretty much cool between us...just seeing where it goes and that"

Aaron tilted his head, "So has he not seen your CD collection yet then?"

Jackson laughed at him, "yeah he has...but I've got ways of making him forget...", Aaron laughed with him, "Yeah I remember"

Jackson sighed and leaned back into the seat, "to be honest...it's all abit quick, actually...but he did go on and on about it from the moment we hit Brighton and back...and then there's mother..."

Aaron looked at him, "she not took it well?"

"She cried all the way while I packed up. Cried when I gave her a hug and kiss and cried when I promised to see her later...she's getting worse her, she needs to get herself a life..."

Aaron watched the builder staring into space, "but YOU are her life"

Jackson nodded, "I know...but she's always there...she went to Barbados once for 3 months...she rang me EVERYDAY...you can be a zillion miles away and she's STILL in your earhole..."

Aaron laughed, she was like that in Spain.

"She just cares...I wish MINE did abit more"

Jackson grabbed up both glasses, "I know...but what if I'm not there anymore...or if sommit happened to me, she'd have to cope on her own then, wouldn't she...want another...?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "Yeah...I would but..."

Jackson laughed, "You're skint, nothing changes there then...his eyes landed on the events board nearby, "Hey look...aren't you not gonna be entering..."

Aaron scowled at the colourful chalk writing...in big bold letters...KARAOKE.

"No chance"

"But you did in Spain...you sang your heart out there one night if I remember rightly", Aaron watched as he got up to get the drinks in, "Yeah but nobody knew me there, did they?"

"AND you were bladdered..." laughed Jackson, and he went to go get the drinks in.

XXX

Stu had switched his phone off. Flipping heck, Nathan was off his trolley, keeping on calling him. Didn't he get the message.

He put his coursework into his college bag, smiled at Jackson's hardhat then switched his phone back on and went to the window, he pressed call.

"Hey Danny, it's Stu, has Nathan neen bugging YOU tonight? No..yeah he has to me...well, i'm deliberately ignoring him...", he laughed, "...yeah you can tell him that if he asks you! How's it going with that Jamie? Well you can tell me or the gos tomorrow at college, see yeah mate...bye"

He frowned. Was that someone by his car?

He closed the curtain and went down the stairs and out into the cold outside. It was freezing and his air streamed in the chill. His car was only a small Cleo but it was his little runabout that dad had bought him last year. The yellow street light was reflecting off the head light. A smashed headlight!

The glass was in the ice and snow, and then he noticed the smashed window in the passenger side, he sighed miserably. Who could have done that?

There was tracks in the snow that lead up the path.

Kids no doubt.

XXXX


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-NOVEMBER**_

It was Friday night. Aaron finished work early because he wanted to get ready for tonight. It was a stupid karaoke, but Nick said he wanted to go.

He felt alot happier because all that business with the sex vids on the net was done and dusted. Nick had made some calls, but it turned out that they hadn't been the ones to take it done, Reece it seemed had already deleted his account. How amazing was that.

As Aaron hared up the back stairs of the pub to grab a shower, Chas followed him. It seemed the vid business hadn't been completely forgotten about after all.

"So...it's it true then? Are you starring in some mucky porn site on the web?" she asked looking rather annoyed.

Aaron shook his head in frustration. Jackson had whinged on the other night about his mother was doing his head in, and one of the reasons why he moved out.

He knew how he felt.

"Mum! Will you just keep out of it...it's ALL been sorted now"

Chas put her hands on her hips, "So there WAS something to worry about then...the mind boggles of what you get up to"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he tore off his Tshirt and went to close his bedroom door, Chas stuck her foot in it, "Not so fast boyo, I asked you a question?"

Aaron fumed at her now, "Mum! Will you just drop it, i'm 19 I can do what I like. Just leave it", and he managed to kicked her foot out of the way, and slammed the door. And locked it.

She shook her head with frustrations of her own. What was happening to her son? Why was he acting like this? She had been a right tart when she had been his age...was he doing the same? Was that what he had ment by, when he said he took after her.

She shook her head and again and went back down the stairs, while Aaron had his shower.

XXX

"Is he gonna be there?"

Danny asked this as he came out of Stus's flat with Stu and Miles.

Stu shrugged as they all bundled into the cab, "who Nathan? I don't know...he stopped calling me days ago"

Miles looked up, "I feel abit bad...we are supposed to be his mates and here we are having a girls night out and he's not to be seen"

Danny looked at him from the opposite seat as the cab turned the corner, "He's been aright shit to Stu..."

Miles glared at him, "well wouldn't you if he decided to jump into bed with your husband"

Stu's breath was steaming up the window, "just shut up about HIM will yah...lets just think about our karaoke routine..."

Miles pulled a face at him, "that's what I'm saying...out routine usually involves Nathan, he makes the song"

Miles was pissing him off now. Stu intook a deep breath, "calm and sireen"

XXX

Aaron stood at the bus stop. He hated getting the bus, but Nick said he was working till late and couldn't pick him up. He shivered in the chill. It was then a car drove by and stopped. Looking up from his phone, Aaron saw that it was Adam and Victoria.

"You alright mate? Want a lift into town, we're going that way", said Adam winding down the window.

Victoria gave him a smack on the shoulder, "Oi! WE are NOT giving that mucky pig a lift anywhere"

Aaron could see that Vic was still non too pleased about him bedding off Amy's boyfriend.

"Ohhh come Vic, that's all done with now...give the lad a break!"

Aaron shook his head as he leaned in the car, "Yeah...it's not my fault that Reece couldn't get enough of me and wasn't getting anything out of Amy, was it? Frigid cow"

This did himself no favours with Victoria, even though Adam's face was like, you've done it now, she screamed at him, " AARON you are such a pig! Just drive off Adam, NOW!"

Adam looked like she was giving him headache. He managed a farewell nod at Aaron and drove off. Aaron shrugged as he lit up a cigarette and waited patiently for the bus to turn up.

XXX

Stu laughed as he led the way down the steps into Bar West. Danny was telling them all about what he and his new man Jamie had been doing. Miles followed on behind feeling like one of 'them' was missing. One of the gang.

Danny was first up at the bar and was getting in the cocktails. It was always cocktails with karaoke, and that was still a good hour before it started.

Stu picked up the song catalogue from the bar top and leafed through it, "yep...it's still there...shall I go and put our names down"

Danny nodded as he paid the new barman the drinks. The sight of him put a smile on Miles' face when he clocked him, "well...it seems this night is not gonna be a complete disaster after all...", he aired with a smile.

XXX

The Karaoke at Bar West was in full flow. Aaron stood up at the bar and painfully glared at some tart stood at the mic singing 'down town'.

Her voice went straight through him. The bar man was then collecting up some beer glasses nearby and whinsed too. Aaron smirked at him knowingly.

"She aint no Cilla Black is she?" he said.

The Bar man laughed out loud, "I think you MEAN Petula Clarke..."

Aaron laughed at him, "No I don't mean that silly cow up there, I mean the one who sings it..."

The Barman looked at him, "No I mean...", Aaron's face looked cute. Just not very sharp, "...yeah you're right"

Aaron took an interest and watched the barman round the bar back to the other side, "I haven't seen you around here before?"

The barman smiled at him as he pulled some bloke a pint, "It's only my first night..i'm Jonny"

"Aaron"

Jonny took the money from the punter smiled at Aaron giving him the once over, and went to get the blokes change.

XXX

Stu and Danny sat in a booth talking about Stu's vandalised car.

"So do you know who done it?"

Stu sighed as he picked up his second cocktail of the night, "Kids we think, they are running riot on the estate at the minute...but Jackson said he'll get it all sorted out for me..."

Suddenly Miles was then upon them, a big fat grin on his face, "look who i've bumped into!"

Both looked round to see Nathan step forward, "...I've been a right case over the last few weeks...but seeing all what i've had to put up with, who can blame me...look...soz yeah..."

Stu looked at at him, "IF we let you sit with us...will there be any jibes about me and Jackson? Because if there is...you can bog off"

Nathan perched his bum on the end, "of course...OH LOOK! We're up next on the karaoke...I hope you weren't gonna be singing without me!"

Miles laughed, "THEY might've...but I was with you all the way..."

Stu felt sick. He was having a good time up till now...now HE was watching him. Everything he did.

He could throttle Miles at times.

XXX

Aaron was still up at the bar. He was now sitting on a stool with his hand beneath his chin watching Jonny work.

At times, when he could, Jonny came over and chatted to him. At the moment Aaron had told him he was a machanic and that he liked to go to work out at the gym. He pulled a face at that as he thought it. It was only a white lie.

Jonny was a fitness fanatic. He was in the gym everyday and Aaron noticed the'i've never you around the gyms before' look he gave him. There weren't that many gyms in Hotten and Jonny was virtually a member in all of them.

"So...what time do you get off...?", asked Aaron. This was kind of forward for him. It was blokes who seemed to chat him up, so he wasn't used to it.

Jonny shrugged as he glanced across at another idiot belting out bon jovi on the karaoke, "after all this...I get a break at midnight"

Aaron laughed, "Do you play pool?"

Jonny raised his eyebrowes as he opened up a bottle for a lad he was serving, "No...pool is a game for them types who come in here and can't admit to who they are...you know with the game being popular in straight places...that's MY opinion anyway, why? Do you?"

Aaron shook his head, "What me? No"

He pulled a face as he said it. But in some ways he didn't play that much pool. And he only had started playing it when Jackson was around.

"Nah...I was just trying to keep conversation" added Aaron.

Jonny's smile was nice. His mouth was smiley, his eyes were green and his hair was a mix of blonde and red.

And as for the bod...he was well fit. The gym was there to see. Nice toned arms, nice mustles. Aaron was careful not to be caught staring at him.

"So is that your mate over there?"

Jonny was nodding his head towards Nick chatting to some blokes Aaron didn't know, "Yeah...he is...why? You fancy your chances, do yah?"

Jonny's eyes met Aaron's, "I was thinking about someone alot nearer actually..."

XXX

Dancing queen tailed off as Stu, Danny, Miles and Nathan laughed at their own performances and went back to sit down after a a small cheer from the crowds.

Miles glares at Jonny talking to Aaron over at the bar, "Oh look...HE is STILL speaking to that knobhead Aaron...doesn't he know he's like the local bike"

Stu pulled a face at him, "Jackson says he's not as bad as he was"

Nathan licked his lip, "Oh he would know...with him and Aaron being the best of buds again"

Stu didn't rise to it.

Miles was leading the way back to the bar, "hey anyone want another drink?"

Nathan grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, "I fancy a dance actually...Stu...are you coming?"

Stu backed off and sat back down, "no, I'll just sit this one out thanks...", As the bloke on the karaoke sung his heart out Nathan and Miles began to dance. And by the look of it, the way they kept glancing over at him. HE was the topic of conversation.

He looked at his mobile. Jackson had texted him a smiley face. Going home to him tonight was at least making this night bearable.

XXX

Nick glanced over towards Jonny. Aaron was waiting for his mate to respond, "So what do you think...?"

"Not bad...but I could do better..."

Aaron scowled at him, "Then it's a good job that he's after ME and not you, int it"

Nick nodded, then turned to see Jonny talking to what looked like Ross and a few other guys. They were looking and pointing over towards Aaron and laughing.

Aaron had his back to them. Nick could see guess what they were saying, he had heard it all before.

So he kept sctum and not tell Aaron.

XXX

Jonny looked at Miles as he wiped the table over. Ross had went along his way.

"So, you are not gonna give us your number then?" asked Miles.

Jonny grinned at him, "Aren't I the lucky guy? Two blokes after me and it's only my first night working here"

Miles looked towards where Aaron was standing with Nick not to far away, "You and HIM...that scank"

Jonny frowned, "Scank? Is that YOU just turning up the hard cheese?"

"No...just telling you how it is...you're new round here, you don't know about his reputation of, well...lets say he's been and had just about everywhere and everyone"

Jonny's face fell...and listened as Miles carried on...

XXX

Aaron was in a good mood as he came out the bog and went towards the bar. Jonny was getting his jacket on.

The barman turned, "Hi..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, "I thought maybe...if you want...we could go for a ruby somewhere"

Jonny frowned at him as he zipped up his jacket, "go for a meal?"

Aaron pulled a face at him, "Errrrr, yeah...that's what a ruby murry is...curry"

"Yeah I know what it means but...", he rounded the bar and came to stand next to him, "I was thinking about something better, we could cross the park if you want...it's nice and dark"

Aaron didn't get it. His expression said it all.

"...you know...skip the meal...get abit friendly...", Jonny teased him. His hands coming to rest on Aaron's butt cheek.

Aaron glared at him, "What do you think you are doing?"

Jonny was somewhat surprized by Aaron's lack of response, "Well...I've heard you are ALWAYS up for a bit of fun...you and me can have as much fun as you like..."

Aaron was realising what was happening, "so you just wanna have it off, do yah?"

"Well yeah...don't you?...Come on, you've being up for it all night, giving it all that!"

Aaron shook his head in disgust, "nah...you've got me wrong pal"

"I don't think so...an easyride they said...looks like it's worn out of steam", Jonny was about to knock off when Aaron snatched his arm, "whos been saying stuff about me? WHO IS IT?"

Jonny shook him off, "does it matter? If you don't want that shag then you're no use to me mate, see you around" and he was gone.

Nick came over to him, "Hey what were that all about?"

Aaron went to the bar to get another drink, "What's it to you...I wanna get bladdered"

Nick could see that Aaron was rattled. But past experience of Aaron told him to be cautious, "Look...if you wanna talk about it, you know where I am...", patting the lads upper back, he then walked away.

XXX

Nathan went to get himself a drink when last orders were called. He had drunk alot this evening. He hoped it didn't effect the Meds he was on too much.

But he was having fun. And his smile was even stretched further across his face when he clocked how miserable Aaron was.

"So, that guy give you the brush off did he?"

Aaron gave him the death glare. Nathan laughed in his face. Aaron pulled his fists and looked aggressive. Nathan nodded towards the bouncers, "deck me...then THAT lot will have you threwn out on the cold pavement before I hit the floor"

"JUST FUCK OFF!"

"Oh dear! Language Aaron"

Stu and Danny came over to see what was going on. Both could see the tension building, in Aaron anyway.

Nathan turned, "Hey Stu, it seems that some bloke's given Aaron the brush off"

Stu shook his head, "Oh for god sake Nathan, will you wind your neck in"

Nathan turned around and glared at him, "Hey! This is the bloke whos trying to take Jackson from you"

Aaron pulled an 'as if' face.

Nathan raised an eyebrowe, "Oh come on...being all mates with Jackson's just part of the plan, isn't it?

Danny jumped in, "stop it Nathan, you are winding the lad up"

Nathan nodded, "yeah...and we ALL know what happens when he gets wound up...", Aaron controlled himself and marched off to the bogs, Nathan went to follow him, but Stu jumped forward and grabbed him.

"Hey just leave off Nate...you've had too much to drink, he is seriously going to smash your face in if you wind him up anymore"

Nate laughed in his face, "Oh look at you all pally with local slut..."

"Nathan...", Stu stared in directly in the eyes, " me and Jackson are together...just deal with it...get on with your life...because it's this that makes me want to stay away from you...face it, this isn't about Aaron, this is about you...you're jealous"

Nate poofwooed it.

"Yeah you are...you say you are okay with it, but you are not...you lost Jackson a long time ago...you're jealous of what we have"

Nathan tore in and grabbed Stu by his hair and floored him, then he went and hit him in the face. But then someone was pulling him off him.

It was Aaron, he stood inbetween them, "Oi...leave off him..."

Nathan looked at Miles, "Oh it's pathetic...lets get out of here"

Aaron watched him go then looked at Stu, "are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks"

"Well...Jackson's a mate and you are his lad so...well...", he felt weird now.

Before Stu could say anymore, Aaron was gone.

Nathan was seething. Aaron was Aaron. But that traitor Stu...his card was well and truely marked now...

XXX

_**Events turn nasty in the next chapter...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-NOVEMBER**_

Nathan walked into the chemist and and went straight for the sleeping pills. Nytol. Night and Day. Not too many. Don't want it to be obvious.

He bought tablets at the counter and payed in cash, then swiftly left. Boots was next then superdrug.

After stopping for a quick cupper in a local cafe, he checked the time. Midday. Now it was time to do this. Start this. If he didn't now, then he'd bottle it.

And he couldn't let that happen. He needed telling, he needed dealing with.

He looked up putting the tea cup back onto it's saucer, and noticed the christmas lights in a nearby shop window.

Christmas was 4 weeks away. But he wasn't feeling any festive cheer at the minute. But maybe after today, he would.

He reached into his manbag and pulled out his mobile and scrolled down to Stu's number and pressed call.

Voicemail. No doubt when the lad saw it was him ringing he had switched his phone off deliberatetly like he always did.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "it's me...look...i'm really sorry about last week. I can't get over myself flooring you like that, it's a good job that Aaron was there to pull me off...oh the thought of that...look, can we meet...maybe you could come round for a drink or sommit...I just want to say sorry properly, that's all...pleassseeee call", pulling a face he ended the call.

Stu was traitrous little bitch.

XXX

Stu had been up early. He finished his college project and was nervous about how good it was going to be. As he ate his toast, Jackson gave him one of his big bear hugs. The builder stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck.

"You are gonna be fine...you've worked really hard on that...you've got nowt to worry about"

Stu sighed, "I know...but with all that business last week with Nate, my minds not been on it, has it"

Jackson twisted him round and stared into his eyes, "You forget all about that nasty little cretan, do you hear me? He is NOTHING...and i'm telling yah, if I get me hands on him..."

Jackson was angry again. Stu still had a bruise on his face where Nathan had clobbered him one.

Stu kissed him on the cheek, "don't get mad...I'm okay...and anyway it's all thanks to Aaron...he was the one who got him off me..."

Stu went to the couch and readied his college bag, Jackson turned and pulled a face. He frowned, "Aaron? What's HE got to do with it...?"

Stu looked up zipping up his portfolio, "he was the one who pulled him off me...didn't I say? I'm sure said"

Jackson shrugged. Maybe he did, but it didn't clock, "you probably did...it's me, my minds like a siv...just blame me mother"

Stu came forward and after they enjoyed a lingering kiss, Stu left for college.

At lunchtime, Stu walked across the college sports playing field texting away to Jackson. It was cold and the sky looked full of snow.

As he went to pocket his phone into his jacket pocket, it starting ringing and he held it up and glanced at the screen. It wasn't Jackson calling him back.

It was Nathan.

His heart was in his mouth, he didn't want to speak to that creep.

He switched his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket. No doubt if Nate had anything to say, he'd leave a message, like he always did.

He forgot about it, and after finishing college at two thirty, he decided to listen to the message Nathan had left.

On the bus home, because his car was still being seen to, he put the phone to his ear and listened to Nate's cringing words...

XXX

Jackson couldn't stop thinking about what Stu told him this morning. Aaron had pulled Nathan off him when he was being attacked by him at Bar west.

Why would he do that for?

He was working on some roof in Robblesfield. He climbed down and put away his tools and took down the ladder and loaded it onto the top of his van.

"Thanks for the cuppa Mrs Buttersnatch, but I'm gonna have be calling it a day...skys full of snow"

"Yeaass", the old woman said.

"...So I've covered it all up and i'll be with you at athe crack of dawn and finish it off for yah...weather permitting that is, love"

The old woman looked at him and nodded pulling her cardy round her.

Jackson waited a second but she never said anymore bless her. Mrs Buttersnatch was abit deaf and didn't always hear what you said, even with a raised voice.

"Well I'll be off then!"

He gave her his trademark wink and jumped into the van. As he kicked the engine into life, he thought about going to see Aaron. Emmerdale was only up the road and it was virtually on the way home.

Aaron was still in the garage when Jackson pulled up onto the forecourt. Aaron looked up from the car he was working on and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands off.

Why was Jackson doing here?

The builder jumped out the van and gave him one of his cheery hellos.

Aaron shrugged, "alright...what are you doing around here?"

"I was working up the road, actually...look...I came here to say thanks, you know...for what you did..."

Aaron frowned then realised what he ment. Bar West.

"Oh that...yeah...well,it didn't look very fair, did it, with him on top of him"

Jackson shook his head, "Yeah and it was kind of yah to pull him off...thanks for looking after him, Stu's not good with his fists"

Aaron screwed his face up, "What? Not like me you mean?"

Jackson held his hands up quickly, "No no I don't MEAN that...It's just Stu's abit lame when it comes to all that business...he's a right soft lad..."

Aaron managed a half smile, "Yeah...he is...but, as I said...he was on the floor and Nathan had the advantage"

Jackson shook his head, "He's out of control him...I think this HIV has done something to him in the head"

Aaron blew out a laugh, "hes ALWAYS been like that...you were just blind to it before"

Jackson was about to turn back to the van when he stopped and looked over at the pub, then nodded over to it looking at Aaron.

"Can I buy you a pint? To say thanks..."

Aaron bit his lip as to think about it, then broke into a smile, "Go on then..."

And they headed to the pub.

XXX

Danny walked with Stu up the high street, "Do you want me to come with you? I mean, you know what he's like and everything"

Stu shook his head as they reached the corner, "No...i'll be fine. I'm not planning to stick around for longer than I need to...he NEEDS telling and it's a waste of time ignoring his phone calls because he just doesn't know when to stop"

Danny nodded, "Doesn't know when to take the hint"

"Anyways, thanks for the chat, I'll see you had college tomorrow and we'll arrange something for your birthday next week...20 eh? That's a biggy"

Danny rolled his eyes, "don't remind me I think I'm gonna be needing botox soon, see yah"

Stu waved at him, then crossed the road that led into the direction of Nathan's place.

XXX

Jackson and Aaron were up at the bar in the Woolie. Chas was giving the builder the evil eye. So he turned his back on her, "She always like that?"

"I'll have a word. It's ME who was in the wrong, not you, i'll put her straight"

Jackson lead the way towards a seat and they went and sat their backsides down. Aaron looked up, "So is Stu alright? Any comebacks from Nathan?"

The builder shook his head, "Nope...but I think Nathan's been trying to call him...I've told him just to ignore him, he'll get bored of it in the end, I should be the one to know"

Aaron screwed his face up, "He's like a dog with a bone him"

The builder chuckled, "Yeah...that's ONE way of putting it"

Aaron laughed. Then Jackson's phone went off. The builder glanced at it.

He sighed.

"Mum"

"What's she want?"

"Wondering whether me and Stu are gonna be coming around for us teas. She says she's cooking bangers'n'mash but the last time she cooked them they were so over done I nearly broke a tooth", he complained.

Aaron laughed, "She still bugging you about moving out?"

Jackson met his eyes, "Not so bad now...I think shes getting used to it again. So..enough of ME what about you...hows your lovelife been? Anyone you got your eye on?"

Aaron shrugged, "Not really. Well there WAS this lad..but...well...doesn't matter...lets just say it's pretty much non-existant"

Jackson stretched his hand out and put it over Aaron's, "If you ever want to talk...I'm always around you know"

Aaron looked down at his hand and moved his away. Jackson looked up to see Chas hovering over them. Her face said it all.

Jackson drunk up and turned to Aaron, "Call if you need me..."

Aaron nodded and looked at his mother when the builder had gone, he pulled a face, "What?"

"You and him...it best not be back on"

Aaron jumped up, "Just get out of my face, yeah...What I do and what I get up to it's nowt to do with yah..."

And with that he finished his own beer and was heading back to work. Chas sighed and collected up the two glasses and went to serve another customer"

XXX

Stu pressed the buzzer in the foyer and waited.

"Yeah..."

"It's me..."

"Best come up..."

The buzzer went and Stu pushed his way through the door and up the stairs to Nathan's appartment.

The door was already on ajar. Stu went inside and saw Nathan in the lounge, he beaconed his hand, "Come in...I've poured you a glass of wine"

Stu stood still near the door, "I'm not stopping, I've just come around IN PERSON to tell you to stop the harassment..alright?"

Nathan laughed, "Harassment? That's a bit OTT"

Stu stepped forward onto the freshhold, "I beg to differ...you are ALWAYS calling me...well I'm changing my number so that won't be a problem for very much longer"

Nathan came forward, "Look lets have a chat...we can get over this...WE USED TO BE BEST MATES...I aways liked you more than Danny and Miles"

Stu swallowed, "I don't care...I"

"And I helped you out...when you had those problems at college...when your mother had cancer and it was ME who helped her jump the que for treatment...is THIS how you thank me"

This threw Stu. Nathan had been great through that. If it wasn't for him...

"Nathan THIS can't go on...this...nastiness"

Nathan sighed, "why do you think I was calling you so much...I WANT to put things right...just YOU and ME...what do you say? Have a drink at least...and if...after we've chatted...you don't want to be friends, then you can go and we say nothing more..."

Stu blew out a laugh, he was a tad skeptical, "What NO reprecussions?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for...", Nathan stepped forward and handed Stu the glass of wine. Stu took it and moved into the lounge.

Nathan closed the front door and locked it.

Then removed the key and pocketed it...He smiled, and followed Stu further into the appartment...

XXXXX

Continues next time.


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-NOVEMBER**_

_**SOME VIOLENT SCENES. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TO READ THAT KIND OF THING, THANKS.**_

The buzzer went and Stu pushed his way through the door and up the stairs to Nathan's appartment.

The door was already on ajar. Stu went inside and saw Nathan in the lounge, he beaconed his hand, "Come in...I've poured you a glass of wine"

Stu stood still near the door, "I'm not stopping, I've just come around IN PERSON to tell you to stop the harassment..alright?"

Nathan laughed, "Harassment? That's a bit OTT"

Stu stepped forward onto the freshhold, "I beg to differ...you are ALWAYS calling me...well I'm changing my number so that won't be a problem for very much longer"

Nathan came forward, "Look lets have a chat...we can get over this...WE USED TO BE BEST MATES...I aways liked you more than Danny and Miles"

Stu swallowed, "I don't care...I"

"And I helped you out...when you had those problems at college...when your mother had cancer and it was ME who helped her jump the que for treatment...is THIS how you thank me"

This threw Stu. Nathan had been great through that. If it wasn't for him...

"Nathan THIS can't go on...this...nastiness"

Nathan sighed, "why do you think I was calling you so much...I WANT to put things right...just YOU and ME...what do you say? Have a drink at least...and if...after we've chatted...you don't want to be friends, then you can go and we say nothing more..."

Stu blew out a laugh, he was a tad skeptical, "What NO reprecussions?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for...", Nathan stepped forward and handed Stu the glass of wine. Stu took it and moved into the lounge.

Nathan closed the front door and locked it.

Then removed the key and pocketed it...He smiled, and followed Stu further into the appartment.

Stu turned around, "I would keep that door on the latch, because I don't intend to stop long"

Nathan frowned at him, "You are STAYING for a drink, so why don't you sit down...now"

Stu could feel the malice masked behind the smile. So he sat down on the couch.

"That's better..."

"Look...what is it? You said something about making up...why should I? With the way you've been...hitting me and that...saying all that nasty stuff"

Nathan sat in the armchair and smiled, "It was nothing that wasn't true...and you DID deserve that slap, and you know it"

Stu shook his head as he put down the drink, "I don't have to sit here and listen to all of this...", he stood up, "...as I said...I'm changing my number AND I don't want you to talk to me anymore"

Nathan dismissed him, "and you've come round here to say that? You could've just called me and told me...I think you still WANT to be my mate...but the thing is I'd rather go stick pins in my eyes and still be mates with you"

Stu was amazed at how shocked he was, he shouldn't be, because THIS was classic Nate...bitchy and nasty as always.

"Well the feelings mutual...and now if you don't mind, I don't want to drink anymore of your cheap disgusting wine...", he lifted his glass and handed it to Nathan, " have the rest of mine...I hope it chokes you"

Nathan smirked with amusement as Stu walked up to the front door and rattled on the latch and then tried the handle.

He turned, " have YOU locked this?"

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah I did..."

"Why?"

Nathan raised an eyebrowe, "Because I didn't want you to go storming off like you are...and...because I haven't said you can go yet"

Stu gave him a 'wtf' look, "eh? I don't need YOUR persmission to leave here..."

Nathan stared at him, but he wasn't smiling. He came forward and nodded towards the couch, "Sit down"

Stu didn't move.

" SIT DOWN!"

Stu jumped. Nathan practically had screamed that.

Stu swallowed and very slowly went and sat down. Nathan calmed himself down and turned around and forced on a smile, "Now...we are going to have a nice little chat and we are going to make up...is that clear?"

Stu looked at him. Nathan's eyes were full of something. Something scarey.

"I ASKED you a question...do you want me to shout at you again...?"

Stu hmmmed a reply awkwardly, Nathan excepted it and went to sit in the arm chair again.

He looked up and grinned at Stu, "So...what shall we talk about...?"

XXX

Jackson got home and looked around the flat.

"Stu?"

He popped his head in the bathroom and the small bedroom then scratched his head and pulled a face. It was Wednesday. Stu finished early from college on a wednesday. He worked a couple of evenings in WH Smiths, but he'd of said.

He stripped out of his vest and combat trousers and threw them into the wash, and put his phone to his ear.

"Hi...Stu...babe, where are yah?...it's nearly 6...I'm taking you out, remember...give us a call back, fella"

XXX

As Nathan rambled on about himself and how he was feeling so hurt and angry and how people are treating him,Stu managed a quick glance at his watch, but Nate was watching him closely.

"...am I keeping you? I thought we agreed that YOU aren't going anywhere"

"It's nearly 6...Jackson'll be home...he's taking me out..."

Nathan lept up and held out his hand, "Your mobile...I heard it tweet earlier...it's him, isn't it?"

Stu didn't want to give Nate his lifeline, but the way he was glaring at him scared him, he hadn't it over quickly.

Nathan found the voicemail message and pressed the option to listen to it.

"Awwwwww...It's him...you're not home...awwwww he's abit worried...ohhhh, he's ment to be taking you out...but I won't tell you no more, your message, I know, but I'm not going to let you listen to it"

"Give it here!", Stu jumped up to snatch it off Nathan, but Nathan swung around and forced Stu back down. His hand grabbing at the throat.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD GET UP?! NO I DIDN'T, SO YOU SIT DOWN THERE AND STAY STILL!"

Stu shook his head, Nathan was absolutely barking. He had completely lost the plot. Nathan pocketed the mobile, "I'll keep it safe in here...just incase he calls, we don't want you answering it, do we?"

Stu sighed, trying to rationalise things, "Nathan, what's got into you? Why are you doing this?"

Nathan frowned at him, like he didn't know what Stu was on about, "doing what?"

Stu became frustrated, "THIS! THIS THIS THIS!"

Nathan raised his eyebrowes, "Did I say you could raise your voice at me?"

Stu had had quite enough. He got up and rushed to the door and started to clamber around with it, trying to desperately force it open.

Nathan sighed and reached out for the wine bottle and poured out the remainder of his drink, then, with the now empty bottle in hand, holding it by the neck, he went up to Stu and whacked him over the back of the head.

Nathan's breaths were heavy, he was really doing this. There was NO turning back now.

Stu whimpered and was thrown to the floor, but he was still conscious. He turned and looked up at Nathan, panic clear on his face as Nathan's dark shadow leaned over him...

XXX

Jackson looked out the window. Then turned and buttoned up his green checkered shirt. He looked at his watch, it was neary 7, now.

"Come on, come on", he muttered. He looked at himself in the mirror. Why hadn't Stu called? Had he forgotten that they were going out?

Had HE said something to upset him? Some guys were like that, you only had to look at them the wrong way, and Stu was bit of a sensitive sole.

That's what he loved about him.

Loved?

And he smiled. Was it love he was feeling?.

He sighed and grabbed his mobile up from the bed...he scrolled down to Danny's name and pressed call.

His phone was switched off and his voicemail wasn't working.

He sighed and went back to the window.

XXX

Nathan was going over the DVD collection on the shelf and looked across to the couch, "Now...now we are settled, we can watch a nice film"

Stu was dazed on the couch. Why couldn't he feel the pain? His shirt was covered in blood. It was everywhere. He went to get up, but a swave of giddiness came over him, so her sat still.

Nathan came over, "Now then, all comfy? I was thinking of watching this...what do you think?"

Stu glanced at the DVD box that was forced in his face...the writing was blurry. His vision or the box? It read_** Me and Jackson's big day.**_

"I thought you'd like to see it again. It was such a great day, wasn't it...", he fed the machine the Disc and turned his head round to face Stu, "...while we are watching, we can pay close attention to your face to see if there is any jealousy present. The old green eyed monster and all that...your face on screen that is...NOT your miserable face now"

Stu leaned his head back. There was blood on the couch now. His chest hurt him.

"Nat..than." he sluttered, "I'm scared..."

Nathan sat down and turned the volume up, "Shush, we are trying to watch this..."

XXX

Jackson put the phone to his ear as he sat on the bed, "Hi Stu...it's me again... you're gonna be be sick of my voice after all these messages, I must sound like a right stalker, or me mother...look, you're still not home...I'm getting abit worried now because it's Wednesday and you always finish at half two on a wednesday. Look...is it because you are annoyed with me or sommit?"

He scratched his head as he stood up and went to the window to look out, "...I know you think you love me more than I love you...but that's not true, I do love you...", He smiled. A smile of sudden realisation, "...I want you here with me in our bed...it's so different with you, with Nathan it was always HIM and with Aaron, he was sweet but he couldn't give me what I wanted...but you...you give your all, don't yah...come on...because if you ARE mad at me for some reason then...well...we can sort it...call me"

He ended the call and went back to sitting on the bed. Phone in his grasp waiting.

XXX

Nathan sighed as the Wedding DVD came to an end.

"Awwwwww...and then we went off to Spain..."

Stu had his eyes closed. He felt so sleepy.

"Hey! You better not've fallen asleep...", Nathan kicked his shin, "OI! Wake up!"

Stu opened his eyes, they felt so heavy.

Nathan sighed, "I'll tell you what...seeing you seem so sleepy, and that MIGHT be the nytol in your wine, I'll know what'll liven you up...a breath of fresh air"

Stu felt relieved. Outside. Escape.

Nathan went over to the french windows and unlocked then, "It's abit parky out...but I'm sure we'll be alright standing on the belcony"

The belcony!

Stu tried to squirm into the couch as Nathan came over and pulled him up by the arms, "Come on...our fresh air awaits"

Stu was shaking his head no and was trying to grip his trainers into the rug, but Nathan elbowed him, and he went flying to the floor. Non too pleased, Nathan yanked Stu up by the hair and dragged him over to the french doors.

"Nathan NO...Nathan no...", Stu tried to sob, but it was too painful.

Stu's knee smashed up against the metal surround of the french door and then his elbow bashed into the step. Face down his nose was forced to the cold concrete, then Nathan trod onto his hand.

Stu whimpered.

"Come on, what's the point of YOU being down there, when the fresh air is up here..."

Nathan was smiling down at him.

Stu managed to get to a crawl and look up, "Please...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please don't do this...Nathan, please..."

"Are you sorry for being such a crappy friend to me? Are you sorry that YOU stole my man off me? Bedded him when he was helping ME supporting ME through the HIV? What a cunning evil scheming little bitch you are...AREN'T YAH?"

"It...not...like that...it," he felt breathless, "he...I love him..."

Nathan's eyes narrowed at him. That was the last thing he wanted to here, "You what? He loves you, you love him...god it makes me want to be sick...YOU ARE SICK!"

Nathan was shaking in anger again, and by reaction Stu put himself in a ball as Nathan kicked him repeatedly as he said.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING EVIL LITTLE BITCH! YOU WANTED ME TO GET HIV! YOU WANTED JACKSON ALL LONG, THAT'S WHY YOU WERE MY FRIEND...YOU WERE JUST WAITING TILL THE MOMENT YOU COULD POUNCE ON HIM!"

"Nooo"

"GET UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING CREEP...GET UP"

Stu did his best, but his body felt like it was broken in more than one place. He started to sob, "You helped me when my Mum had cancer...", he blurted.

"And it's a pity she didn't croak!"

Stu came over all dizzy. Nathan started to sway in front of him, but the pain was just so numb. it was there, but it wasn't.

"Stu..."

Stu looked up at his name, then Nathan gave him a great big shove.

He toppled over the belony.

He was falling. He was falling down. The sky was clear...he could see the big fat moon.

And then he saw nothing at all...

XXX

Jackson laid on the bed with the low lamp on. He rolled his head and looked at the clock on the bedside.

11.

He swallowed. Maybe he was with Danny. Or Miles, he didn't have his number. His Mum? Maybe, but he didn't have her number either.

His phone suddenly bleeped. Jackson grabbed it and looked at the screen. He sighed in relief it was Stu.

_**sorry babe...Miles in a crisis, can't talk, will call tomorrow...will be stopping here all night...sorry about meal...I love you, Stu X**_

Jackson smiled. A sort of half smile. Strange, Stu never called him babe. But at least he was safe.

And that was good enough to sleep on.

XXXX


	21. Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-NOVEMBER**_

A/N: SURPRIZED: I've logged on to several PM's regarding poor Stu. What's with the love for Jackson and Stu?

XXXX

He'd done it. He'd DONE it...he had actually pushed his best mate (correction, ex best mate) over the belcony.

It was 4 floors. There was just no way he'd survive that height of a fall in the state he was in. Although the ground was kind of sofa. It was a patch of grass. But that wouldn't be enough to cushion the blow.

It was done and dusted. There was no turning back now, there was no good at worrying over the outcome of it now...what was done was done.

Nathan paced about the lounge and looked at the blood around the flat, that needed sorting for a start. He couldn't leave the appartment in this state.

And the white persian rug...there was blood all over it...FUCKING STU...that was his fault too. No doubt he bleed on that deliberately.

With a happy sigh, he put his treasured wedding DVD back into it's box and kissed the front of it. Then put it back, pride of place, on the shelf.

_**"Can you ring that doorbell over there! I don't know go and bang on the window or sommit..."**_

Nathan stood stock still. WTF. It was past 11 for goddness sake, there was NO ONE around this time of night usually...and it was pretty dark out back.

He quickly switched off the low lamp and edged towards the french doors, They were still open, the curtain flapping about in a gentle night time breeze, although it was quite bitter.

There was two voices now.

_**"I just found him here...lying here...he's still warm..."**_

The voice was female. Then he realised. It was only that old bag from down stairs. FUCKING BINGO! She was always saying she'd never go and the night she DOES go, is tonight!

How inconciderate of her.

But his heart began to race as the neighbour spoke some more.

_**"Look, go up to number 68...Nathan...he's a nurse, he might be able to help...have you rang 999?"**_

_**"Course I flaming have woman, what do you take me for...ROCKY!"**_

Nathan stood in the darkness of the flat. Rocky was that man's dog. That was another thing, he ALWAYS walked that dog at 9...just typical...it happened to be 11 tonight he decided to walk it.

Nathan's a nurse. Bollocks.

He went over to the door. Then stood there deciding what to do. That old bag knew he was in because she had seen him earlier on the landing.

There was a knock.

Uh-oh.

Another knock.

Nathan felt sick. What if the police came now. They'd be wanting witnesses to a crime, because obviously it must've looked like Stu was attacked outside on the grass.

Another knock.

FUCKING STU! COURSING YET MORE TROUBLE.

Well. He lept into the bedroom and threw his clothes off, then put on his a Tshirt and sweat pants. He closed the door and went into the bathroom to check his face. Infact, he checked all of himself down in the mirror.

A smear of blood on his arm. He washed it off. His face was okay by a miracle.

Forcing on a deadpan face, he went to the door and unlocked it, and yawned for effect as he opened the door.

"Nathan?"

Nathan nodded, regarding the man. It WAS Mick from the building across the grass, "There's sommit happened outside mate...I'm sorry to wake yah...but Regina from number 54 said you're a nurse..."

Nathan rubbed his eyes sleepily, "something happened? What something?"

"Some poor lads been attacked just out the back, there's a lot of blood but the ambulance IS on the way...but you being a nurse and everything..."

Why'd he choose that career for? Now look where it's landed him.

"Errrrrrr...yeah...outside you say? Okay...errrrr...I'll be right out"

The bloke seemed to hang about on the landing, so Nathan closed the door up, intook a few deep breathes and then went out and closed the door behind him.

XXX

Stu was lying on the grass. He was on his side. There was blood all over his face. Regina from number 54 was crouching over him, she looked up when Nathan and Mick came over from the front of the building.

"He's in a bad way, I wish that ambulance would hurry up", worried Regina.

Nathan stared at Stu as he passed through the railings that lead to the back, his belcony was above them with 3 others.

Nathan swallowed, "Well, I don't want to be funny, but...by the look of him we are too late...I don't think I can do any much more than you guys to be honest"

Regina put her hand to her mouth, Ohh please try...look at him...my grandson must be the same age as him..."

Nathan hesitated and crouched down to Stu. God, how did it come to this? When you killed someone...that's ment to be it...not all this faffing about, it always looked so easy in the films. Not that this was a film.

It was real life.

Nathan shivered as he put a hand over Stu's warm neck. He made sure he got a bit of blood all over him to cover anything on him he had missed, because there would be a convincing excuse for how it got there now.

His heart nearly beated right out of his chest. His eyes couldn't get any wider. He felt dizzy and sick.

Because...by his horror, there was a pulse.

"So...is he dead...?", asked Mick, "Who could've done this? Flaming hoodies or sommit, he's taking a right beating, him, poor lad"

"Or them new polish rabble, a group of them have moved in last week" told Regina.

"Yeah but they wouldn't of done this, would they? Would they?", asked Mick.

Nathan was silent. All this dribble of a conversation was in the background for him.

Stu was alive. But he MUST be dying surely? He was...he fell from up there...he had kicked him, smashed him over the head. Admittedly he hadn't drunk all the wine with the tablets in it, but surely his injuries would have been enough.

There was STILL time...there was no sign of the ambulance...by the time they got here, Stu would be dead. That was it...there was always hope.

People always clung onto life if they could. If they were strong, and Stu was pathetic, not strong.

Maybe Stu would die in the ambulance. Maybe his heart would give out. A CA. MOF. Multi organ failure. It was a long time since he did a rotation in A&E.

Then he could hear the sirens.

"Oh thank the lord", breathed Regina.

Nathan stood up and forced on a smile for her, "We shouldn't move him...or...we'll course more damage..."

"So he IS a live?" asked Mick, untying his dog from the railings and looking out for the ambulance, readying himself to guide them when they finally arrived.

The words stuck in his throat. But at this present time, regardless how Stu looked, or what damage there was, there was only one answer.

"Yes...he's STILL alive...", he muttered.

XXX

Jackson couldn't sleep. He lay there wide awake. Staring at the shadows on the ceiling was boring him now.

He rolled his head to face Stu's side of the bed. That silly brown teddy bear of his was sitting on the pillow. It usually gave him the creeps. When they had sex, he had made sure the thing was chucked under the bed or something, seeing since Stu had had the thing since he was 5 years old.

Something was bugging him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something not right with all of this.

He swallowed down and looked back to the ceiling again, wishing morning would come and he could talk to him.

He felt incrediably protective of Stu. More so then any bloke. He wanted him here with him safe.

My Action man. That's what Stu called him. Silly.

But Babe? He used babe, not Stu...why would he text him babe...and then there was something else. He signed his name. Why? He had Stu's number in his phone, so why would he think that he wouldn't think the message was from him?

He sighed again. Sunrise couldn't come up soon enough.

XXX

Nathan stared about. The blues lights of the ambulance were flickering and bouncing across the shadows of the flats.

And on his face.

The paramedics were around Stu.

He stood well back with Regina, Mick and a few others who had come out to have a look. Nobody knew anything, they ALL assumed Stu had been 'attacked'.

Words like, spinal board, straps and adrenaline he could pick up on.

And of course the older paramedic saying to the younger paramedic that his output was low and his pulse was weak.

He was still in for a chance that Stu would croak it soon.

When Stu was carted off on the trauma board with an oxygen mask slapped over his nose and mouth, Nathan made himself scarce and practically ran up those stairs back to the flat.

Nathan looked about the flat as he slammed the door and leaned up against it.

What a first class disaster!

It was dark. He reached over and switched the light on.

The blood.

The blood was everywhere. At an instant, he went and binned the bottle, then cleared up the mess that had fallen off the coffee table when Stu had fell.

He then had to clean up the blood. Bleach. Hot water. A mop. Scrubbing brush. Stus's DNA and finger prints were all over this flat, but that was okay, because he came here a lot.

But getting on his hands and knees and scrubbing the floor. Damn that Stu, it was all his fault, this.

Damn him, damn him.

Just die. Please.

Just die...

XXX

_**IS THIS A TWIST? WILL STU CROAK IT...FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-NOVEMBER**_

_**Hi, Bugger Stu and all that misery at the minute, lets see what Aaron's doing!**_

Aaron and Nick were clubbing it in Manchester. Aaron had felt pretty low about how folk saw him around the local scene, even though it was all his own making.

But in Manchester, he was someone different. He felt a happy release with folk looking at him and treating him like he was a real person. A real FIT person.

Because all eyes were on him. He was never short of male attention.

Nick was jealous of course. Not because he fancied Aaron, because however how much he loved his mate, he could never sleep with him.

But he was jealous that Aaron had all the welcome attention, and he usually would end up chatting to the 'ugly mate'

The club they were in had 3 tiers, and they stood on the second tier looking down at the packed dance floor.

There was hundreds of blokes all around them The mixture of sweat and aftershave wofted about because it was so hot. They had come up here that morning and booked them selves into a bed and breakfast.

A nice homely place.

"So...anyone actually take your fancy?" asked Nick having to raise his voice because of the rush of music, "...or are you abit fussy tonight"

Aaron shrugged and looked at him clutching his bottle of pils, "Well, I'm being careful, aren't I...last thing I need round here is a reputation"

Nick grinned at him. The lad was learning.

"It's all right to sleep around Aaron...it's alright to have a one night stand, just don't make it the norm..."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, I know...that's what I'm saying...I'm just going with the flow me...", Nick laughed, "good to here it"

They both looked on as a couple started having a bit of a domestic in front of them. It was all shouting but you couldn't work out what they were saying because the music was too loud.

One of the lads threw his drink over the over lad and stormed off. He was the one in the tight pink chinos and white vest. The other lad, he was about the same age, had a bit of a tache going on turned and looked at them.

"He likes to make a scene"

Nick nodded.

Aaron pulled a face, why was he telling them for?

"He'll be back...he ALWAYS is"

Nick nodded again. It was all in politeness. Aaron glanced at him then to the lad, "So you have a fight in here often then?"

Nick looked at him. There was nothing like getting straight to the point.

"Yeah...well, not EVERY time...you two new? I haven't seen you around" said the lad coming over to them. Nick turned and smiled, "I'm Nick, this is me mate Aaron, we've come up from Yorkshire...just till tomorrow"

Aaron and the lad looked at one another, "I bet that YOU are the quiet and shy type"

The machanic pulled a face, "As if"

Nick laughed and grabbed Aaron's shoulder, "Yeah he is..he does a good mean and moody impression inall"

The lad laughed.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. Was he taking the piss? He stepped forward, "What's your name?

"Ed"

Nick smirked.

"You're joking? You don't happen to be a rugby player inall, are yah?"

Ed pulled a WTF face, "No..."

Nick leaned forward, "We know a few Ed's, well I do...HE dated one"

Aaron glared ast him, "It WASN'T a date"

"You and him went to the flicks, didn't yah...?"

Ed laughed, "That sounds like a date to me...", Aaron glared at the newcomer, "It WASN'T a date!"

"That good was he? Well all us 'Eds' are not like that"

Aaron liked this Ed's smile. There was something about it, he glanced at Nick. He raised his eyebrowes at him.

Ed turned, "Look...I need the toilet...have a nice night", he then went through the crowds towards the bogs. Nick turned, "Like him, do yah"

"Yeah...he's alright I suppose...but he's with someone", told Aaron. Nick nodded at him, "Yeah...but who are always arguing it seems...right?"

Aaron frowned and leaned on the railing, "Naahh...it wouldn't seem right, mate"

Nick was eyeing up some blond nearby. A medium sized guy with tight jeans and a blue shirt, "Oh...is that why you want to lose me", Nick glanced at him, then back to the blond, "He is fit...but if you are gonna be stood here on your own, then I won't go for it...I'm a good mate like that, me"

Aaron frowned. Puzzled.

Nick shook his head quickly, "It's nothing"

"Yeah there is...you wouldn't have said'it's nothing' otherwise" argued Aaron wanting to get to the bottom of it now.

"It's nothing...it's just that you've been spending alot more time with Jackson lately, he gonna be your new best mate, is he"

Aaron glared at him, "What do you take me for, COURSE he's not...he's just a mate...it's best we be mates then at eachothers throats, int it?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying you are doing wrong, I..."

"Just shut it, and go chat blondy up over there, yeah...I'm just gonna stand here and people glare for a while"

Nick liked the sound of that, blondy was still giving him the come on and if Aaron said he was alright on his own.

"Alright, but keep that phone on", he then went to chat blondy up. All teeth and smiles.

Aaron sighed and looked around him. Now he was on his own, what was he gonna do now. Chat someone up? He could have his pick round here.

Ed was then standing beside him, "I thought your mate wasn't gonna go"

Aaron looked round, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be arguing with your boyfriend?"

Ed frowned at him then realised, "What? Tommy? Me and Tommy fight all the time...Tommy's just a mate, like Nick is to you...I just found out that he's mugged me off and going on holiday to Greece with his new bloke"

Aaron sniffed, "Oh"

"Yeah...so...can I buy you a drink or what?"

Aaron looked at his bottle. It was half empty, "If you are buying..."

XXX

Aaron and Ed went downstairs to a lounge area where it was quieter and they could sit with their drinks and chat. Ed was an electrician from Oldham. And said he had been coming here since he was 17. He was now 25.

Aaron sat back in his seat and was happy to hear all about him. His life was more interesting than his.

Ed had a small flat in Manchester. He owned a cat called smarties. He had his own business and had come out of a LTR recently.

Ed settled back as he stopped rabbitting on, "So what about you...what's your story then Aaron?"

Aaron sighed as he brushed his mouth with his hand, "Nowt to tell"

Just that I'm the local slag.

No...here he was not that person.

"Come on...is there anyone? Special I mean"

"I know what you mean...", Aaron bit his lip, "I'm quite boring really, I live with me mother above a pub in a village you've probably never even heard of..."

"and Nick is your mate, does he live there too? In this village"

"Nah...he lives in town. And yeah he is just a mate, a good mate, there WAS someone, you know, but it never worked out..."

Ed was intrigued, "I'm guessing we are not talking about my rugby playing namesake here"

Aaron managed a half smirk, "No, he was no one...look...there WAS this guy I was seeing...actually, I was the other bloke because he was with somebody else...they got married and he ended it with me"

Ed's eyes widened, "Married? Was this guy straight or something?"

Aaron shook his head, "No...he and his partner had a civil partnership thingy...they moved away and that was that..."

Ed could tell by the look on Aaron's face that there was more to it then that, "and...?"

Aaron sighed, this guy was right nosey, "...ok..ok...they came back...this guy was injured had somekind of accident. They both came back. This guys partner was a bit of a snake and started seeing somebody else behind his back. He ended it..we got back together and I went away with him..."

Ed leaned forward, "Where did you go?"

"Spain...he had a contract over there...you know work and that"

"And it never worked out...you get homesick?", pushed Ed. Aaron took a swig of his lager and looked at him, "are you ALWAYS this nosy?"

Ed laughed, "Yeah"

"...I wasn't ready...not for a long term relationship...I knew that the first week we got out there...but I stuck it out for six months...I got bored and yeah, homesick...it was just too intense, he was too intense...he had had such a bad time with his ex, he just ended up smothering me...I hated it...I sorta went and saw other blokes, you know, it was away of releasing all my anger and frustrations...and the guilt drove me mad", he took another swig of his drink, "...he found out...caught us...he ended it and that was it, end of"

Ed raised his eyebrowes, "all that and you are still only sweet 19", he chuckled.

Aaron liked his smile.

"So what about now...are you and this guy...?", he trailed off.

"Oh god no! I'm not going back there, again! We are still mates though...and still talk...he's seeing somebody else now and I'm made up for him"

"Then I can get to know you a whole lot more then?", Ed teased.

Aaron swallowed, "If you like...but like I said...I'm still not into..."

"Relationships?"

Aaron nodded, "I don't want to go hurting people again"

"Then it's a good job I feel the same! We could, you know, take eachothers numbers...meet up every now and then...go out...see how it goes...nothing serious and no pressure..."

"Why would you want to after everything I told yah?"

"Because I like you...and I THINK, you like me"

Aaron smiled and they both pulled out their phones and called one another to save eachothers numbers.

It was just a crying shame that Ed was in Manchester and Aaron lived in Yorkshire. No, It wasn't a great distance, but it was too far enough to 'see' someone, even on a casual basis to make it work...

Wasn't it?

XXXX

_**THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS REBOOT.**_

_**Continued next time. I am going to be writing out Jackson, Stu and Nathan. There is no where else for that lot to go. Nathan, obviously will feature in an up coming chapter of how he's got away with it.**_

_**I want to focus on Aaron now, and how he moves on and away from his current problems. There is 8 more chapters to this story. Aaron and Nick will feature in all of them, Jackson and Stu will feature in 1 and Nathan will feature in 2.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LATE-NOVEMBER**_

"I can see why you must like it here, it's pretty. I always think that when I drive here"

Nick said this, as he and Aaron walked across Main Street in Emmerdale to the pub. Aaron pulled a face and stopped.

"Pretty?"

Nick laughed, "That really ISN'T your kind of word , is it?"

Aaron blew out a laugh dismissing the word altogether, "I HATE that word, it makes things sound weak and delicate, and i'll tell you something about this place, some of the characters you get round here are far from it, and that's just the oldies"

Nick laughed as they entered the pub and went to the bar. Diane came forward, "Usual is it pet?"

Aaron nodded, "...and a pint for Nick, inall"

Nick unzipped his leather jacket, "I couldn't live here though..."

Aaron shrugged as he leaned his elbow onto the bar top, "You do get used to it...the madness of it"

"You make it sound like this place is the twilight zone"

Aaron handed Diane a tenner for the drinks, "you wouldn't believe some of the stuff what happens round here...I mean just look at this pub, it's packed full of people"

Nick looked about, "Yeah so...?"

Aaron leaned in to him, "So WHERE do they all live? There's only about 4 houses in this village, and this pub is always packed"

Nick shrugged, "Yeah, but it's a drive through sort a place, int it...you get tourists and that"

"...AND there is Bob's cafe. I don't know how the man survives. He's got about 10 people that work for him and only the regulars eat there...i'm TELLING yah, this place is wierd"

Chas leaned on the bar and was suddenly in between them both, "What's weird?"

"You are" bit back Aaron as he nodded to a table for him and Nick to go sit at.

"So, that's WHY you are not stopping, then?" asked Nick, as he took off his jacket and sat over it on the stool.

"Yeah...I just need to get out before I end up like that old git, Sandy...that's what this place does to yah...you get old, infirm and end up on one of them scooter things..."

They sat and drank their drinks for a minute.

"So...did you go see Jackson?"

Asking this stuck in Nick's throat because he hated the guy, but Aaron didn't, and it was just being polite, besides, the weirdness of this village was rubbing off on him.

Aaron clutched his pint and nodded, "Yeah...yesterday...nothings changed, Stu's still in a coma and he won't leave his side...I think I was getting in the way, because Stu's Mum and Dad were there too, so I said to Jackson i'd meet up with him in a couple of days so he can tell me what happened.."

"Stu got done over or sommit, wasn't it? That's what Mike from the club was telling me when we got back the other day."

"Coppers are all over it..."

Nick perked up, "talking of us getting back. Have you heard from Manchester Ed yet?"

Aaron looked about him, then back at his mate, "Yeah...a couple of texts and that, nowt heavy"

"You should text him back abit more...you seemed really happy in Manchester, it was you who didn't want to come back...where DID you and him disappear to, when we got back to the B&B?"

Aaron smirked at him shyly, "...that would telling"

Nick knocked his drink back, "Look, i'm gonna have to shoot. I told me mother i'd call in on here on the way home...look, do you fancy a night out in the club?"

Aaron screwed his face up, "Nahh...after all them top places in Manchester, Hottens abit of a let down if you must know"

It wasn't just that. In Manchester, he had felt alive again. Not someone who was known to be abit easy, like he was around here.

It was a refreshing change. And he wished he could go back there.

XXX

Later, Aaron took Clyde out for a quick walk over the field. It was dark and the air was full of Snow. But it was just too cold to break out into a storm.

Doglead dangling in his hand, he watched as Clyde ran to and fro. Was Clyde panting abit more than usual? Maybe Paddy should check him over. He pulled out his phone. He had received a text.

_**Manchester Ed.**_

Aaron went and sat up onto the field fense and let his feet dangle, then opened up the message.

_**Hey, Wanna come spend the weekend in Manchester? Xmas lights being switched on by radio one celeb...if don't want to, I could come to you?**_

What? Ed come here!

There was no way that was going to happen. If Ed came here and they went to Bar West or something, god knows who'd be the first to 'warn' him about his reputation.

That couldn't happen. That would spoil things.

So it was decided. He would go up to Manchester. Ed was NEVER gonna be coming here!

XXXX

_**NEXT TIME, AARON GOES ON HIS TRIP, LEAVING NICK TO DOGSIT CLYDE...IT'S AN OLD DOG!**_

_**I might do a chapter of the other story..Hmmmmm.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-DECEMBER**_

xx

"I'll tell you sommit...this place is well smart! I wish i could afford a gaff like this, I can tell you"

Ed smiled. He was pleased that Aaron was impressed with his place. He had meet Aaron off the train and they came straight round. It was only a 10 minute walk from the station.

"You can dump your stuff in there if you like", told Ed as he passed a bedroom. Aaron was holding his jacket and a holdal of clothes. He put them on the floor and looked around the room. It was nice with a great bog double bed.

But was this where he was gonna sleep?

He and Ed had abit of a fondle last time. It was nothing heavy, just a bit of kissing and hands down eachothers pants. In the dark garden behind the B&B he and Nick had stayed at.

"I thought we could go out...to the club where we met at..."

Aaron stopped him, "we don't have to...I mean...we can just stay here if you want"

Ed looked nervous and pulled out a couple of cans from the fridge. Aaron went over and took one from him.

"blimey you are shaking...are you alright?"

Ed tried to laugh it off and stratched his head, "Yeah...course...it's just that I'm well nervous"

"YOU are" gaped Aaron, because he thought it mind be just him feeling that.

Ed nodded as he pulled the ring on his can, "I'm new to all this...I should have said"

Aaron frowned at him, he was abit puzzled, "New to it? It didn't feel like that the other night...", he tried to give him a cheeky smirk as he said it.

Ed sat down on the leather couch with his can, come and sit your bum down a minute...there's something I have to tell you"

Aaron swallowed and sat in the leather armchair opposite him. A big glass coffee table stood between them.

"I know I seem all confident and that...but i'm not, alot of it is for show"

Aaron shrugged, "we all do abit of that"

"It's just you and me...it's a big thing for me, you know, to get my head around, because as I've just said, it's still all new to me"

Aaron frowned, "but didn't you say you've come out of a long term relationship? That know you are only looking for something casual like me"

Ed nodded, "Yeah...it's all true what I said...the only thing is...that my last partner..."

"He was abit of a cunt who used his fists or something?" jumped in Aaron.

Ed shook his head, "...no...he was a she..."

XXX

Nick walked Clyde up the park that was around the corner from his house. It was now getting dark. He crouched down and let him off his lead so the dog could run around the open space.

He looked about him in the cold. Usually this place was rife full of casual cruisers, and he and Aaron had met here. But just lately, the police had been doing spot checks on it.

Not that HE was up to anything, not tonight anyway, he was just walking the dog.

Nick thought about Aaron. He was in Manchester now with this Ed guy. He wondered how they were getting on. Knowing Aaron, he was bound to put his foot in it somewhere bless him.

Clyde came over to him and whimpered abit around his feet. Nick rubbed the dogs scruff of the neck, "You alright mate...I wish you wouldn't molt all over my furniture, but I promised your master I'd look after you"

The dog ran off again. Nick followed.

XXX

Aaron was pretty gobsmacked. The last thing he was expecting was anything like that. Ed used to be married, still was on paper, to a lass called Sherrie.

Ed explained that they had got married when they were 17 and knew he was gay even then. But with parents like his, he had to.

He was an electrician as well, and he had worked for her father. Now he was struggling on his own when Sherrie's father disowned him when he came out a earlier in the year.

"But you said...that you were clubbing it...all that time since yoou were 17" told Aaron.

Ed shrugged, "I lied...soz...but the last thing I wanted to do was scare you off and to be honest, I thought I'd never see you again, anyway"

Aaron thought about his own skeletons. Left well and truely in Hotten.

"It's alright...I sorta understand why you did it...", said Aaron biting his lip, "do you...still see her?"

Ed looked up, "Sherrie? Yeah...we are still sorta good, but...well...it's differcult because her dad and her brothers are right Homophobes"

Aaron swallowed, remembering the time he came out, "gave you alot of stick, did they?"

Ed raised his eyebrowes, "Just a bit...", but he didn't elaberate on that, "...so...i'll understand if you went back on Sunday and I never see you again...I'd like to...love to...I think you are really fit...but, if it's just to over your head, then, yeah...it's okay...well not okay, but..."

Aaron breathed in and stood up and went to sit next to him, "do you ever shut up? I'm not exactly the expert in all this meself...I mess things up big time, like I told yah..."

"So...do you want to go see these lights being switched on?"

Aaron thought about it and looked at him, "Is it the same as anyother lights being switched on...?"

Ed shrugged, "I guess that lights is just lights where ever they are"

Aaron held his gaze and then slowly moved in for a kiss. It was brief but like before with their last encounter, it felt nice. Eds tach wasn't long, but it wasn't bristley like Jacksons, it was soft and didn't irritate him.

"Are you alright with this...I mean...we can STILL go out if you want to...", Aaron asked as he pulled away a tad, their eyes still locked in contact.

"Here's fine..."

And they kissed again.

XXX

Nick watched the TV. He was getting well bored. It was a saturday night and he wanted to be out, but he daren't leave Clyde on his own. The dog had a habit of chewing on the arms of the chairs.

He stretched his arm out and switched on the low lamp. Where WAS Clyde? The do had been acting abit weird since they came back from their walk in the park earlier.

He got up and went into the kitchen. He could see a shape lying in the corner near the back door. He tuirned and switched the main light on.

Nick's eyes widened when he saw Clyde on his side. The poor thing was breathing heavily.

"Clyde, what's wrong dog?", he crouched down and stroked his fur and looked at the animal as it was panting hard.

Alarms bells.

This wasn't right, there was something up with it. He stood up and wandered what to do, then scooping the great heavy thing up, he decided there was only one thing he could do.

Take it back to the village.

XXX

In Manchester, Ed had put on some music. Him and Aaron continued to sit on the couch kissing. Aaron made the first move of progression, by undoing Ed's belt. It jungled about as they continued to lock lips and breath heavy.

Ed shyly put a hand over Aaron's thigh as they shifted position on the leather couch. Ed pulled away and swallowed, "Do you...you know...what to go in there or sommit?"

The electrician was nodding his head towards the bedroom, his bedroom.

Aaron glanced over and then faced him, "do you want to?"

Ed nodded, "I think so"

Aaron could feel Ed's hard cock trying to escape its confine, "I think you know so", he laughed.

Ed stood up and grabbed Aaron's hand and they went into the bedroom and shut the door.

XXX

Nick managed to drive Clyde to Emmerdale. Or weirdville. Paddy was waiting at the door and helped Nick take him into the vets surgery.

Clyde laid on the side as Paddy and Rhona did the once over. Nick was pacing up and down in the waiting area. He was praying that the dog would be okay. Aaron would blame HIM overwise.

Should he call him? Let him know? It was a hard one.

It wa Rhona who came through and shook her head at him, "I think he's dying...I think he's just had his day, bless him"

Nick looked at her agape, "but what am I supposed to tell Aaron? You know what he can be like!"

Rhona frowned, "You SHOULD tell him...he'll want to know"

Paddy came through, "I think he's god a few hours left in him...if we let him pass on naturally, If Aaron needs to come, he best come now...if you can get hold of him.

Nick shook his head. He SHOULD tell Aaron. He had to. He pulled out his mobile and pressed call.

XXXXXXXX

_**Next time; How will Aaron keep Ed away from Bar West? Stu's fate is sealed.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-DECEMBER**_

xx

"He's good him! I've never been able to get them lights on in the cellar, and now it's like daylight down there. It'll be handy to have him around"

Aaron, who sat up at the bar frowned at his mother, "Why's that? Because you are too tight to go and out and pay for one, he's just here to get your electric's done for free"

Pearl, who sat up the bar from him leaned forward with a smile, "I've just had him round to look at my kettle, it's been playing up for weeks. He's a very LOVELY young man"

Chas waved a hand at her, "Ohhhh I wouldn't say no!"

Ed came out from the back with a tool box, "All done down there...whose was this kit again?"

Aaron took it from him, "The garages...I'll take it back in a bit"

Ed slumped beside Aaron at the bar and Chas quickly poured him a pint, "there you go, love...thanks for fixing the lights"

"And my kettle", chipped in Pearl.

"Hey, don't forget my iron" breezed Rhona as she walked by, "Betty was saying just now if you know anything about washing machines, hers as just clapped out"

"Just like HER then!, "Aaron downed his pint and turned to Ed, "drink up...we'll go to me mate, Nicks...at least there YOU'LL get some peace..."

Ed downed his own pint and pulled on his jacket. It was his second day in Emmerdale. Aaron told him not to expect too much. And he didn't, the village seemed sleepy enough, like any other village.

When Aaron got that call from Nick telling him how ill his dog Clyde was, the machanic wanted to come straight back because that mutt meant the world to him.

Ed decided to drive him. He was going to give himself some days off anyway. What could be nicer than to spend a few days out of Manchester and in the countryside.

When they had got back in the early hours, Clyde was still alive and Aaron stayed with him till he passed on. Paddy said that he would take care of the arrangements and as soon as the dogs ashes were ready to collect, he'd tell Aaron straight away.

Aaron had been quiet after Clyde died. But part of him knew that the canine was getting on abit and it was only a matter of time before this happened.

They stepped out into the cold and Aaron dropped the toolkit back at the garage. They then made for Ed's car that was parked up on the forecourt.

"I am SO sorry about them lot in there..."

Ed laughed as they both jumped into the car, "hey, it's fine...I like to help"

"yeah, but they are not asking are they, they're just taking advantage because you are here"

Ed nodded to the lane ahead of them, "round and over the bridge yeah?", Aaron nodded as he pulled his seatbelt round him, "yeah...just follow the signs to Hotten"

Ed started the engine and they were soon off.

XXX

Nick got the beers in when Aaron and Ed arrived at his place. Nick could see that Aaron was really relaxed in the electricians company. It was good. Ed was a good tonic to get Aaron's mind off from moping about Clyde.

"So...how do you like the village then?"

Ed opened his can, "It's...interesting"

Nick laughed out loud. Aaron screwed his face up at the pair of them, "You just count yourselves lucky that yous two don't have to live there"

Nick turned, "I thought you said sommit about moving out again...I'm sorry about Clyde and that, but at least you won't get kicked out of places where the landlords are funny about keeping pets"

Aaron shook his head, "true, I suppose"

Ed finished his can and looked up, "Is it alright if I get another?"

Nick stood up, "bugger that, why don't we go out"

Aaron looked up, a tad jumpy, "what? Where?"

Ed shrugged as he got to his feet from where he had been sitting on the rug, "I'm not fussed, me...as long as the beers good"

Aaron didn't dare shift his arse, "We're okay here, aren't we? If we've ran out-I can get us some more cans in"

Ed nodded to the stairs, "Well, try and decide before I get back from the toilet, yeah?"

Aaron nodded and watched Ed hotfoot it up the stairs. Nick turned around, "What's up with you? I know Bar West's not exactly Manchester, but, he's not gonna care, is he"

Aaron kept glancing towards the stairs, and then back at Nick, "It's not THAT...it's the people...what if Ed gets a sniff about me? You know, what I've been up to"

The penny dropped, "Oh Aaron! Come on...nobody knows him, whos' gonna be talking to him?"

"I can think of a couple of bods who'd be glad to rub my nose in it and see me squirm"

Nick shushed him. Ed was going back down, "So...are we drinking in...or going out?"

Aaron glanced at Ed, then at Nick, then grabbed up his jacket. Why should he stay away.

"We're going out...and Nick's said he don't mind being the cab"

Nick elbowed him, "Oh cheers for that, lets go now before I change my mind"

XXX

Bar west was rocking. Not.

As soon as they came down the steps and into the bar, Aaron could see that there was just a handful of couples around.

The two pink punks up at the bar. The loving couple all over eachother in a booth. The old git with scraggy hair no teeth learing from the dark corner. A few more norm looking blokes stood near the stage.

Aaron immediately turned to look at Ed. The Electrician's face said it all.

"We can go if you want" he said quickly. Ed shrugged, "we're here now...and you're right about it being abit quiet"

Nick tried to laugh it off, "It's not usually like this...shall I get them in?"

Aaron nodded, but still kept looking back from Ed to various corners of the club.

Nick told Aaron to sit down. Ed joined him. He then went up to the bar and ordered a round in. Jonny took the tenner and glanced over at Aaron sitting with Ed, "Oh, is that the latest then?"

Nick glared at him, "Yeah, it is...you missed out there, your loss...oh yeah, are You STILL with that minger, Miles"

Jonny raised his eyebrowes, "at least Miles doesn't go putting it about everywhere like him...somebody should go warn this new lad that he might catch something, or, use something at least"

Nick forced on another glare, "You dare"

Jonny laughed, "I wouldn't waste my last breath on him"

Nick brought the beers over. Ed took his and nodded to the bar, "you like the barman, do you?"

Nick and Aaron glanced at one another. Ed frowned.

"It's a long story...so...Ed...I have this drill at home that's got a dodgy plug...", Aaron glared at Nick and he burst out laughing, "JOKE! I've bet you that's all what you've had since you've got here..."

Miles arrived, and went to the bar. He kissed Jonny and his boyfriend got him a drink.

"You seen whos in?"

Miles turned and pulled Jonny a shrug, "I don't care...I'm just worried about poor Stu"

"Is there any change?", asked Jonny as he wiped down the bar top.

Miles shook his head sadly, "No...he's still in a coma...I think they want to do brain stem tests or sommit...his Mum and Dad are always in tears, it's flaming awful being there. Jackson's starting to feel out of his depth, I think..."

"Did you tell him that Stu wasn't round yours that night"

"Yeah...but he said he got a text from Stu that night and he said that he was staying round mine because I had a crisis with you..."

Jonny frowned, "something don't add up..."

Miles leaned forward, "yeah...like he was found practically outside Nathan's back gardens, how did he get there...Nathan said he never called round his, and he thinks it's well odd, too"

Jonny sighed, "Maybe Stu and Jackson had a fight? And Stu called round yours and found you not there, went round to Nathans place and then got done over..."

Miles shrugged. Seemed plausible.

"Guess we won't know till he wakes up..."

"If he wakes up"

XXXXXXXXX

_**More soon when Jackson (his final chapter)makes a decision about his future, and Aaron is offered a new job.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EARLY-DECEMBER**_

xx

"I gather the police don't want to question you anymore"

Hazel sounded quite annoyed and fed up as she said it. Jackson had been hauled in 3 times since Stu had been taken to the hospital.

Jackson sat at the breakfast table and shook his head, he leaned back in his chair and looked up at her, "Nope...I think they're finally convinced that I had nothing to do with it"

Hazel dismissed that off immediately, "how DARE they think that...anyone only has to look at you to know that you are not capeable of doing THAT to someone"

"yeah, but THEY don't know me, do they? Anyway...I got the feeling from them, that somebody was going around saying that I was a bit heavy handed with Stu..."

Hazel finished washing up and came to sit down at the table with her brew, "So you think somebody had it in for yah"

Jackson met her gaze and breathed out a nervous chuckle, "that's about it...but who though? Who would want to go spreading stuff around about that for?"

Hazel shook her head in frustration, "Ohhh! You need your head testing, dont yah? It's bloody obvious it's that Nathan..."

Jackson pulled a face, "what? Why would he? Yeah, he were abit miffed when me and Stu started seeing eachother, but I think that was MORE to do with him being Stu's best mate AND we tried to hide it from him, but...SAYING that? Telling the coppers that I used my fists on Stu..."

Hazel sighed, "why do you have to see the good in people? Why can't you see what we all see...I never liked that Nathan...he had ONE of those faces...you know, the ones you'd gladly like to give a slap"

Jackson stood up and washed his mug in the bowl of soapy water. Then, drying his hands he grabbed up his jacket, "I suppose I best get to the hospital...Stu's mum called me last night...they're doing them tests on Stu this morning..."

Jackson looked troubled.

Hazel got up and went over to him, "I'm sure he will be okay, love...he'll wake up and he'll tell everybody what happened...you'll see"

Jackson sadly smiled at her, "I hope so...I wish I had YOUR faith in things, Mum"

Hazel then watched him go.

XXX

Aaron was working at the garage in Emmerdale. As he finished stripping out an engine, his phone jingled. He dug it out from his overalls. It was from Ed;

_**Miss you already...**_

Aaron smirked. Then he stopped smirking, as he thought about the other phone call. The one with the job offer in Bristol.

Cain popped his head out from the office, "Oi...you best not be slacking on that motor...that fat man who owns it, is coming in for it later"

Aaron glared at him and pocketed his phone. How good would it be, if he had a boss who appreciated him.

There were certainly things he wouldn't miss if he was to go...and Cain was one of them...

XXX

"So...he's gonna be staying like he is...in a coma?"

Jackson tried to take in what Stus' Mum and Dad had told him. The builder paced the corridor and looked at them, "but...the tests he had"

Stus' Mum stepped forward and touched Jackson's arm gently, "love, they said that Stu's responding to treatment, his brain is ticking over nicely...we just have to wait for him to wake up"

Jackson swallowed and looked at her, "and...have they said? When like? When he's likely too, wake up I mean?"

Stus' Mum and Dad glanced at one another.

Jackson leaned his back on the wall. That look said it all. They just DIDN'T know.

Stus' Mum took in a deep breath, thinking before she spoke, "they said it could be anytime...tomorrow...the next day..next week...", she swallowed, "...next month"

"Next year? Because you hear about things like that all the time...", said Jackson.

Stus' Dad crushed his empty polycarton of machine coffee, "and for the record Jackson, we didn't believe a word of those accusations...you being out of order with Stu"

Jackson felt out of order now. With what he was thinking. Stu could never wake up. And even if he did next week, would he be the same? Would he be brain damaged or something?

They had been together for what, 3 months tops? Yes, he had moved in with him, but the idea of marriage and all that had never accurred to him...

And now this? Could he stay with Stu...not knowing what the future would bring...knowing that even if this never happened, he had been just as unsure.

Jackson looked at Stu's Mum and Dad, "Can I see him?"

"You don't need to ask, pet"

Jackson smiled at her, and went through the double doors he knew led to where Stu lay in the intensive care unit.

XXX

Aaron finished up for lunch. He went across the road towards the Woolie. It was funny, apart of him wanted to go and get Clyde and give him a quick run across the field, and then he remembered he wasn't there anymore.

Just a dog lead hung up near the back door.

He entered the pub and got himself a pie'N'chips and a pint and tried to get Nick on the phone. This job offer from Bristol was driving him insane.

Nick didn't have his voice mail on.

Chas came over as she went about collecting empties, "are you alright love? Missing Ed? You look like you have the weight on your shoulders"

Aaron glared at her, "nowts up! Why would there be anything up?"

Chas walked away. Aaron sat back with a sigh, then thought about Jackson. After forcing down a piece of pie, he snapped up his phone and called him. Voicemail.

"Errrr it's me, Aaron...errrr...can you get back to me...I need a chat if it's alright? Hope Stu's okay..."

Would Jackson want to listen to his problems when he had biggers ones himself with Stu? Maybe it would take his mind off them...

XXX

At intensive care, Jackson looked down and placed his hand into Stus hand where it laid.

"Hiya mate...thought i'd come to see you...hey, they only arrested ME for doing this to yah? What can I say, I managed to put on that charm of mine you so much love, and made them see it wasn't me..."

Stus eyes flickered. But it was normal. He did it all the time.

"I've been where you are...stuck in a unit like this...when I had that accident out in Spain last year...took me months to recover...but I pulled through and I sure you will to...even if we don't know when that will be"

Stu looked peaceful.

"It's just that...well...I can't do this...I never said that we would always be...you knew that...it's not because I don't love you or owt, because I do, and you KNOW that, I've shown you enough times...I told you that I've never had better sex than anyone...sex that meant something...with Nathan it was forced and felt meaningless...and with Aaron...well...Aaron's Aaron, bless him...but...I can't do THIS..."

Jackson felt bad. Because he knew that he wasn't coming back. It wasn't as he was abandoning Stu. The lad still had his Mum and Dad who were devoted to their son. He wouldn't miss out on love and care.

Jackson leaned over and kissed Stu gently on the forehead, "I can say sorry...but I hope you will understand...infact...I'd be well chuffed that one day in the near future I come back and step foot into Bar West and you come up to be and give me the biggest of slaps around the face because even though I deserve it...I'll be chuffed that you are up and about again..."

Jackson squeezed Stus hand.

"I'm gonna go now...I'm sure your Mum and Dad are gonna have a few choice words...I may not leave here alive...but...only WE know what we have"

And, wiping a tear from his eye, Jackson turned around and walked out.

Not noticing the tear falling slowly down Stu's cheek.

XXX

"Are you sure about this sweatheart? You DO KNOW this trip is for 3 months"

Jackson shook his head, "I need to get away Mum...I need to be away from all this..."

Hazel stood up from the chair, "Well...you best get online and book yourself a ticket if you can...I'd expect the plane'll will be full..."

Jackson shook his head, "No it isn't I checked...I wouldn't be saying it now it it was, would I?"

"Then you've been thinking about running out on him for a while then?"

Jackson shot her a dark glare in his defense, "I'm NOT running out on him!", Hazel raised her eyebrowes, Jackson shook his head and looked at her, "...what? Would you have me stay with him, would yah? Do you think that would make me happy, do yah? I can't do this, Mum...please...I need you to understand, because believe me...YOU can't make me feel any more worse than I already feel"

Hazel stepped forward all overly concerned, "Course I want you to be happy. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing, that's all...but if Stu isn't your future then you CAN'T stay with him...it won't be fair, would it? On him or you"

Jackson managed a smile, "thanks Mum"

"So what did Stu's Mum and Dad have to say? I bet they didn't like it when you told them..."

Jackson went into his bedroom and turned, "no they didn't...but in a way...I think they understood WHY I couldn't stay...didn't stop the mother giving me a slap though..."

Hazel stuck her hands into her cardy pockets, "Well you can't blame her...I'd be the same if it was me"

Jackson put his holdall onto the bed and turned, "Mum, I'm just popping out...I said I'd go meet Aaron and I want to say goodbye to him as well"

"Alright, love...but don't make it too late...we've got packing to do"

Jackson came over to his mother and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "thanks Mum...see you in abit"

XXX

"You are doing the right thing, mate...if it's not right, you walk"

Aaron said this as he drank his pint. Him and Jackson sat in a quiet pub in Hotten high Street. Jackson smiled to himself, Aaron pulled a face, "What's so funny?"

"You...is that how it was with you...I wasn't right for you, so you walked..?"

"It was YOU who walked actually...but...yeah...if it's not right you have to end it...I just didn't know how to do it...so I messed up big time and hurt you in the process"

Jackson nodded, "I must admit...however much how angry I was at you for doing that...I understand the whys now...it wasn't right...if you were experienced enough, you would have told me...but you weren't were you? I just dragged you off to Spain and expected us to be joined at the hip...I'm sorry about that"

Aaron smiled at him, "don't be...it weren't all bad...I did have a good time...you are what's made me now...you AND Nick...not that slapper part...but the, you know..."

Jackson laughed at him, "I know..."

Aaron bit his lip, "Africa eh? I'll get plenty of mossie spray in...it were bad enough in Spain"

Jackson chuckled, "I've gotta bed net...anyway, I'm sure Mum'll scare them off with her cooking smells...SO...this problem you have...something about a job?"

Aaron sighed, "Yeah...I've been offered this job in Bristol. I took a few cars down there the other day and me and the boss down there got on well and that, and he sorta offered me this job..."

"Is the money any good?"

"Errrrr, yeah...makes Cains pay look like peanuts"

Jackson frowned, "then it's a no brainer then? Isn't it?"

Aaron looked troubled, "It's this guy I met...Ed...not Ed Ed...but another Ed I met"

Jackson got the gist, "yeah...what about it"

"Well he came down for a couple of days and we got on really well and that...nowt serious because I'm not into all that, you know, but...thing is...HE lives in Manchester and I'm here in Yorkshire..."

Jackson shook his head, "yeah so?"

Aaron was frustrated that he wasn't making himself clear and didn't get it, "So? What do you mean so? I MEAN that it's a bigger enough distance between here and Manchester...it's gonna be even BIGGER between Manchester and Bristol, int it..."

Jackson realised the problem, "some long distance things work out...but if you and him are not serious then, where's the problem?"

"There shouldn't be one...but I still want to see him...It's weird, I've felt this way before..."

Jackson knocked back his drink and pulled out his wallet, "I'll get us another round in...look...have you discussed this with this Ed fella? What does he say?"

"No...he doesn't know...and I dread telling him"

"You are gonna have to...call him tomorrow and tell him while you are still around up here..."

The barman served them up their drinks.

Aaron took his and looked at the builder, "Jackson...i'll miss you when you go"

Jackson sadly smiled at him and briefly brushed Aaron's cheek with his hand, "don't be soft...but I will be always here for yah Aaron...just call me if you ever need owt..."

"I will"

After having a laugh and a good banter together they left the pub to go home. It was dark and it was cold. At the crossroads they had to go their separate ways.

"Well, this is it"

Jackson bit his lip, then, cupping Aaron's cheeks, he kissed him. Aaron responded. One last kiss. And it felt final. They pulled away and then embraced eachother that seemed like an age.

"See yah...", Jackson smiled, and, not looking back, cheerily went along wis way hurrying up the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Next time; As the truth seems like it's coming out, Nathan acts.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-DECEMBER**_

_**(CHAPTER 27/30)**_

xx

"I am happy with the progress that he is making...he is still quiet and very withdrawn in to himself, that is only natural for what he's been through...but there are some very worrying aspects that have some course for concern..."

Stu's Mum and Dad were in the consultants office at the hospital. Stu had woken up from his coma a couple of nights before. He hadn't said much, but he was clearly happy to see his parents at his bedside.

"What concerns? What do you mean...you said there might be some brain damage, but as far as I can see he seems to know what I am saying to him", worried his father.

The consultant leaned back in his chair and looked at them, "I'm not talking about pyschological concerns, I'm talking about more physical worries...as you know, now he is stronger and can be moved, we took him in for a couple of body scans. It's routine, but some of the medical staff did pick up a few things when he was first admitted to hospital..."

Stus' Mother leaned forward, "what things? I don't understand"

"look...can I call you Marjorie?" she nodded, "Marjorie, we at the hospital think that your son suffered MORE than just a beating"

The two parents glanced at one another, as the doctor went on; "we DO think that he did suffer a beating, but other injuries that are present around his body are more associated to that of a fall...and the scans have given strength to those concerns"

Mother was trying to reason it out, "maybe he fell...when he was done over"

"His notes state that he was found on the grass...the fractures he sustained from a fall would mean that he fell from a greater height..."

Mum and Dad looked at eachother...both bewildered.

XXX

Aaron looked at his phone as it rang again. The third time. He knew who it was, it was the boss from Bristol wanting an answer to his job offer.

He had managed to put it off for the best part of a week, but time was running out now.

From where he sat in the Woolie, he looked up to see Nick come in through the doors.

"Hey...I was wondering as I was driving over...why is it, that in this village there is a million people? Where do they all live? As I parked up at the garage, I saw this right old rough family coming out a house on the corner...real chavvy types"

Aaron sighed as he watched him sit, "what? Oh them...you probably saw Ali and Ruby and that"

"How can THEY afford to live here? I was looking for a place once in the country...there was NO WAY I could even afford it, and here they are all practically on the dole"

"I will be soon if I don't make me mind up"

Nick looked at him, "Is this about that job offer? Haven't you not got back to him yet? OH AARON!"

Aaron screwed is face up, "Our Cain knows...he told him I was offered a job...now he's gone all funny on me"

"Have you STILL not told Ed?"

Aaron leaned back and watched the fire burn in the fireplace, "he's coming over here tonight...I'm gonna tell him then"

"good...because it needs sorting...pint is it?"

XXX

Nathan swaggered into the nurse station with a big smile across his face when he saw who was standing on the other end of the desk.

Sat at the terminal was his old colleage, Jill.

She looked up and gasped, "Nate! What are YOU doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'M YOUR NEW AGENCY NURSE if you don't mind!"

Jill came out from the counter and they hugged, "Oh, it's so good to see you! What have you been up to? Private work was it? Are you and Jackson still together...that James guy, the doctor you were seeing has been struck off"

"I know...but yeah...I'm getting there...Jackson's gone on holiday and we are sort of seeing eachother...infact when he gets back, we are hoping to give our marriage another go..."

Jill cooed, "Awwwwww, that's so sweet! I'm glad it's all happy ever after for you"

"Are you still with hubby Paul?"

Jill laughed, "yeah he's just fine...ALWAYS working out at the gym as per...I sometimes wonder what he gets up to"

Nathan smirked, the times he had sucked her husbands cock off when she used to be on shift...but that was the past...

"Right...I best get up to speed what's going on...", told Nathan, now acting all professional and joining her at the patient database. The first thing to do was...look up Stu's case notes.

XXX

Nick looked at his phone, "It's THAT the time! I'm gonna have to shoot off...I said I'd take me mother shopping"

Aaron knocked back his pint and they both stood and pulled on their jackets, "cheers Mate...I know you are right...It's just, I don't know how Eds gonna take it...we've been getting on so well and now I might be leaving"

Nick tapped his arm, "It's YOU who only can decide that...but do it tonight, he'll be wondering why you've kept it so quiet and that"

They headed outside, Nick put on his scarf, "i'll call you later..."

Aaron watched his mate go and then turned back towards the pub...Ed would be here soon...best start rehearsing what to say...

XXX

Nathan walked up the corridor with the drugs trolley. He looked around. Made sure the trolley was locked up. Parked it to one side, then slipped in through the double doors to intensive care.

Stu was still there. He was hooked up to the heart moniter, but he was in a sitting postion and looked pretty much vacant and bruised.

Nate took in a deep breath, and then went striding over to him, "Hello Stu! Fancy seeing YOU here!"

Stu looked at him, the heart moniter raced abit.

Nathan continued to smile, "I see you are recovering nicely. That's good to see...depending how you look at it, i'm sure"

Stu breathed heavy.

"Now then...lets see how you are doing, shall we", he went to the base of the bed and picked up the clipboard chart, "ohhhh you ARE doing well I see..."

Of course Nathan could understand everything bit of jargon that was written on the chart. If nothing else, Nathan was shit hot with his medical knowledge.

"Oh...looks like you have been through the wars, don't it? Done over was you?"

Stu's eyes were all wide and staring at him. There was a whimper.

Nathan came forward as he put back the chart, "what was that? I didn't quite get that?"

Stu met his stare. Nathan's eyes lowered to the cabinet and saw the chain on the side, "Oh? What's this...Jackson's chain? HE GAVE THIS TO YOU! Parting gift was it, before he abandoned you...such a crying shame to you that...poor old Stu, left in the lurch again...he must of thought alot of you to leave this with you...well...I can't have that...so I'll just take it for myself"

He pocketed the chain, Stu watched him and whimpered.

"Still can't talk? Throat painful or sommit...doesn't say much about a sore throat on your medical chart...maybe you are faking it, like I'm faking the HIV...needs must and all that"

Stu swallowed.

Then Jill came in, "hiya...how are you getting on?", she breezed.

Nathan turned, "Oh fine...me and Stuart here go back a long way..."

Jill looked apalled, "Oh...wasn't it terrible what happened to him...they said it was a homophobic attack in the paper"

"Probably was...it's rife up my way, and HE was found just out the back of mine...", he stared at Stu as he said it...his look saying 'keep quiet or else'

Stu started to whimper loudly.

Jill came forward, "hey, are you alright...?"

"Hmm...Him...him...Hmmm"

"Calm down...", she looked at the heart moniter, it was going like the clappers, "I think he might need a seditive...looks like he's having a panic attack or something"

Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll sort it...you go for your break, I'm sure you are due one"

"Yes I am...thanks...it's SO good to have you back..."

With a parting smile at Stu, she headed on her way. Nathan's smile faded and turned to Stu, "Now then...what are we going to do with you, eh? A seditive...maybe two or three...but if I did that, then THEY would know...so it looks like it's gonna have to be the good old smothering treatment..."

XXX

Aaron was sat in the back of the pub watching TV when Chas came through with a big smile on her face. Infact it was beaming.

"guess whos here!"

Aaron jumped up and swallowed when he saw Ed come through the door smiling at him.

"I came early to beat the traffic...is that alright?"

Aaron shook his head. Chas rolled her eyes at her son and said, "Well! Aren't you going to buy Ed a pint or something!"

Aaron scowled at her interference and she got the message and sloped off. Ed came over to Aaron and kissed him on the lips awkwardly.

"Sorry...that were abit lame, weren't it?"

Aaron half smiled and took Eds hand and they headed to the staircase, "Sod that pint...I think I can find something more interesting then that to do, don't you"

There was a teasing tone to his words. Ed was liking it and followed him up the creaky stairs. Aaron pulled him into his bedroom and before he closed the door the words 'I have to tell him' came to mind.

Maybe after...

XXX

At the hospital, Nathan reached over and picked up a pillow from the empty bed nearby, then came forward.

"I'm sorry Stu...I wish there was another way...but there isn't...I can't let you blab...and you will because you are weak...I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be, i'm afraid"

He lifted the pillow over Stu's face...

XXXX

_**Will Stu die? Will Nathan get caught? Will he escape? And how does Ed react when Aaron finally tells him about the job offer? Not too long to wait.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MID-DECEMBER**_

_**(CHAPTER 28/30)**_

xx

Aaron was sat in the back of the pub watching TV when Chas came through with a big smile on her face. Infact it was beaming.

"guess whos here!"

Aaron jumped up and swallowed when he saw Ed come through the door smiling at him.

"I came early to beat the traffic...is that alright?"

Aaron shook his head. Chas rolled her eyes at her son and said, "Well! Aren't you going to buy Ed a pint or something!"

Aaron scowled at her interference and she got the message and sloped off. Ed came over to Aaron and kissed him on the lips awkwardly.

"Sorry...that were abit lame, weren't it?"

Aaron half smiled and took Eds hand and they headed to the staircase, "Sod that pint...I think I can find something more interesting then that to do, don't you"

There was a teasing tone to his words. Ed was liking it and followed him up the creaky stairs. Aaron pulled him into his bedroom and before he closed the door the words 'I have to tell him' came to mind.

Maybe after...

XXX

At the hospital, Nathan reached over and picked up a pillow from the empty bed nearby, then came forward.

"I'm sorry Stu...I wish there was another way...but there isn't...I can't let you blab...and you will because you are weak...I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be, i'm afraid"

He lifted the pillow over Stu's face...

"Has he had any visitors?"

Nathan threw the pillow back towards the bed when he heard the female voice, then the doors opened to reveal Stus' Mum walking in with Jill.

Nathan smiled at her as he quickly did the 'obs', to make it look like he was there officially and not just there to kill him off.

"Nathan? I haven't seen you for a while...Stu told me your news, how so very terrible for you, pet"

Jill frowned, "news? What news?"

Nathan laughed out loud, "just abit of bad news I got...but I don't like it broadcasting...", he looked at Stus' mother as he enthusied it. She got the message.

"Yes...I'm sorry"

Nathan turned, "right, he seems to be doing very well, Stu...I'll pop along later to see you..."

And with that, Nate was gone.

Jill turned, "stay as long as you need to, I'll be just outside in the corridor at the nurses station."

When Jill had gone, Stu looked at his mother. His eyes reflecting the fear he felt.

"Mum...please...I don't want him near me...please...please...", he started to shake. She went over to him and held his arm and cupped his bruised face,"sweetheart what evers the matter? Tell me..."

Stu swallowed.

XXX

"So...that was really hot!"

Ed laid back on the bed pulling his boxers back on. Aaron smiled at him as he sat up at the edge of the bed. Both panting after the intense excersion that pleasured them to the heights.

"So...what's on your mind then?"

Aaron swallowed down and met his gaze, "What?"

"You said earlier...before you know...you wanted a word like...", told Ed, grabbing Aaron's ciggys off from the side, "...is it alright if I nick a smoke? ... used to go ape when I smoked! But after Sex is the best time!"

Aaron just nodded and thought quickly how he was going to say it...

Ed lit up the cigarette, he exhaled and laughed, "So...what is it...? I can tell there's been something bothering you for a while..."

Aaron looked up, somewhat alarmed, "What?"

"You are gonna dump me, aren't yah?"

XXX

Nathan didn't stick around. Upon leaving intensive care, he headed down the corridor and went into the staff locker room, where he stripped out of his tunic and into his civvi clothes.

Then, stuffing the nurse uniform into a clinical waste bin, he grabbed up his ruck sack and was out the doors like a bat out of hell. Although he was careful not to drawer to much attention to himself.

In the carpark he hurried to his car and jumped in, turning the engine over quickly, he sped off towards the hospital exit and out onto the busy street.

Would Stu be stupid enough to blab? Would anyone even believe the drama queen even if he tried to?

He decided it best to not take any chances. He was soon back at the flat and immediately upon entering the appartment, he snatched up his flightcase and threw it onto the bed.

Then started to pack at breakneck speed.

Nathan turned and went to the dresser. He opened a drawer and grabbed his passport.

He had plenty of money in his account. Being a saver always had it's perks. He could easily get a cheap flight somewhere. Somewhere were he could lose himself, AND the police if they ever came knocking.

Blimey...WHO CARES ABOUT STU!

What use is HE to anybody in this life? He was only going to college because he was too thick to get into Uni.

The only use he could surely have in life is being a bollard in a carpark. Or a lampost.

Finished and packed, he headed over to the window and looked out. No sign of an on mass police squad coming to get him.

But, needs must...it wasn't worth taking the risk.

The last thing he picked up was his laptop and phone. Then pulling the flightcase behind him. It was time to go.

XXX

Stu had told it as he remembered.

He told his mother about that night. The night he went over to Nathans house and tell him to keep out of his life.

He had told her about how Nathan went barmy and locked the front door so he couldn't escape the flat.

He told her about being hit over the head and kicked repeatedly. He cried over that bit.

And then...he remembered falling...just falling...

His mother was silent all the way through the sorry tale. Shocked. Nathan had been in here. Acting like nothing had happened.

"Are you SURE it was Nathan?", was all she could muster up. It was just so hard to believe with him working at the hospital large as life!

Stu argued that he was sure and upset himself.

Stus' mother walked towards the nurse station where Jill was sitting. She leaned over shaking, "Is...is Nathan around?"

Jill shrugged, "I think he's gone on his break or something...can I help?"

Stus' Mum stopped shaking, "I need to use your phone...I need to call the police..."

XXX

"I've been offered a job"

Ed and Aaron were now sitting downstairs in the backroom of the pub with a pint.

"Job? That's good...a job where...in town?"

Aaron shook his head, "It's in town, but NOT local town..."

Ed leaned forward scratching his head, "Aaron...where's this all leading? Come on...be straight with me..."

Aaron met his eyes, "It's a job in Bristol...it's in Bristol"

Ed sighed...

XXX

Nathan got a cab to Leeds-Bradford and went in the departures foyer to use the internet to book a flight somewhere.

Somewhere nice and hot.

Not Spain.

Not because of it's history with Jackson, but the cheesy cliche about it being the costa del crime.

No, Greece seemed a swell idea. Or EVEN Italy. Rome...who knows, he might get a nice holiday romance with a latinise into the bargain.

Thanks Stu. Caving your head in and launching you off the belcony like a sack of spuds had really done me a favour.

Credit card poised, Nates hands were working over the keyboard and scanning for flights and availabilities.

XXX

Aaron sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. Chas peered in as she grabbed a few packets of crisps from the box in the hall.

She pulled a face; "love? What's up?", she looked about the back room, "what's happened? Has he done sommit tp upset you? AARON!"

Aaron looked up at her, "no...but there's something that might upset you..."

Ed was then coming in, with having gone to the toilet.

Chas swallowed, "What? What's up...Aaron tell me, babe..."

He glanced at Ed who nodded a reasurance at him.

"I know I said I wasn't...that I'm done with living away from here...especially of what happened in Spain and that...but...

Chas knew what was coming...but asked anyway, "but...?"

"I-I'm moving away...from the village..."

XXX

In the departures lounge, Nathan came out of the Duty Free. Enough browsing. He justed to sit the rest of the time out.

He found a vacant seat and sat down as a flight was called in the back ground.

Within an hour, he would be on that plane to Milan...and leaving all this crap behind...forever...

XXXXXXX

_**NATHAN, WILL HE GET CAUGHT OR SHOULD HE BE ALLOWED TO ESCAPE...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY...REAL LIFE HAS NOT LEFT ME MUCH TIME TO SIT AT A KEYBOARD. FOR THE BENEFIT OF THOSE WHO MIGHT'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT'S HAPPENED IN THIS. JACKSON AND HAZEL HAVE BUGGERED OFF, AARON HAS MOVED ON WITH ED. NOT FAT UGLY RUGBY PLAYER ED OFF THE TV, BUT ANOTHER ED HE MET IN MANCHESTER.**_

_**AARON HAD SINCE BEEN OFFERED A NEW JOB IN BRISTOL AND HAD TOLD ED AND CHAS WHAT HE'S DECIDED. **_

_**STU IS STILL IN HOSPITAL AFTER NATHAN THREW HIM OFF THE BELCONY. NATHAN HAS FAILED TO SILENCE HIM SO HE IS NOW AT THE AIRPORT WAITING TO ESCAPE HIS DREARY LIFE...**_

_**MID-DECEMBER**_

_**(CHAPTER 29/30)**_

xx

In the departures lounge, Nathan came out of the Duty Free. Enough browsing. He justed to sit the rest of the time out.

He found a vacant seat and sat down as a flight was called in the back ground.

Within an hour, he would be on that plane to Milan...and leaving all this crap behind...forever...

He smiled as he sat back into the seat. What a nice dose of sunshine would do for him...such a tonic...why had he been surrounded by such deadbeats? He was BETTER than that. Maybe after a little time in Italy, he'd find himself a nice relaxing life with a few more intelligent people to talk too. What he'd give for an intelligent conversation.

Danny? What a mess he was. He never knew what he wanted all the time, and when he did he fucked it all up. And he looked shit in drag! Thinking his Danielle looked better than his Natalie, who was he trying to convince?

Miles? Huh! He said he'd found a new guy in that bar man at Bar West. That wouldn't last knowing Miles' track record with blokes. His relationships all ended up with him crying on somebodys shoulder with all the pathetic boohoos...well, not his this time, thank god.

Stu? Poor old Stu. In hospital feeling sorry for himself. Nobody wants him. And who gives a toss, he certainly didn't, and he relished in the fact that obviously Jackson didn't either...he wouldn't of run out on him otherwise.

He smiled, feeling a tad triamphant in fact.

Suddenly, to his complete surprise, his flight was called. Hmmm early! Luck was sure on his side. He stood up and made his way towards the gate.

XX

The Police had paid a visit to Nathan's flat and found there was no answer. Nathan had gone away. Of course it took sometime for Stu's mother to get through to the operator what she was on about, and then she had been asked all those stupid questions about how did you come across all this new information.

But Stu's mothers' testitomy wasn't enough for them. The police had to see Stu himself at the hospital.

Stu was quite upset. And it took a good deal of time to try and calm him down, and when he had, he had to go ALL THROUGH IT AGAIN AND AGAIN! He was just living through it time and time again and all his mother could do was hold his hand as he sobbed his way through the story.

By this time Nathan's flight was well and truely in the air. He sat back having a drink or two in the plane, while Stu was shaking like a daft person having to recount again and again what Nate had done to him.

"I wanted him to leave me alone. Leave us alone, me and Jackson, my ex-boyfriend. Nathan's Jackson's ex...it's all so confusing..."

"So you and Nathan were together and Nathan got the arse over you seeing Jackson so he threw you off the belcony..." was one version the police detective mistakedly took down and another was...

"So you and Nathan were together and then he started seeing Jackson and you found out; you two have a massive fight and you ended up falling OFF the belcony..."

The police favoured that version.

Maybe because it was easier for them to deal with. Stu got tired and the nurse told them that he needed rest. Stu's mother was eager for the coppers to get after Nathan.

"So are you gonna arrest him? He can't be getting away with nearly killing...", she was everso choked up at the thought of her son being treated like that.

The Detective Sargeant turned to her and simply said, "We have had word from the station, it appears that Mr Taylor is not at home at the moment...but all attempts are being made to contact him"

XXX

That evening Aaron and Ed were in Hotten. At Bar West. Aaron was moving to Bristol and Ed had said to him that although he couldn't promise so, that he'd try to get a transfer down there to be close to him.

Aaron was happy. It was definately Happy Aaron. Ed liked Happy Aaron...it seemed everybody liked Happy Aaron.

At the bar Ed got them in another round. Aaron was feeling better now. His mother had stressed him out over his intention to leave the village. But going out and having some fun but that behind him.

Chas could go and fret on her own and think that; for once; Aaron needed to make his own decisions.

Aaron sat in a booth, but it wasn't long before Danny sat and joined him, "Have you heard! Stu's out of his coma and everything...it's a pity that Jackson's such a waste of space abandoning him like that"

Aaron eyeballed him, " He NEVER abandoned him...he just had to see it like it was...it was never going anywhere...their relationship"

Danny glared at him, " Hey! Stu's MY mate not yours...I think I know more about THEIR relationship then you do"

"Jackson's MY mate. And he loves Stu...not in the way Stu wants him to, I give you that...but he loves him and he didn't make his decision to leave lightly, I can tell you"

Danny sucked the straw of his southern comfort, " he still left him...in a coma...poor lads probably wondering what the hells he's done"

If it wasn't due to the fact that Aaron felt happy, he would've decked Danny one and told him to do one, but decking him would be like decking a girl with him being all camp and that...

He shook his head, "listen mate...I got a text from Jackson earlier asking me if I had heard owt, so don't tell me that he doesn't care..."

Ed was there with the drinks. Danny looked up and gave Ed the once over, "Ohhh, this your new man is it?

Aaron nodded.

"He's quite a catch...", he stood up and went to leave, but turned on his heel as Mariah Carey's 'all I want for christmas' started to play, "...for one who's into total sluts"

Ed watched him go and sat down handing Aaron his pint, "What was that all about?", he asked nodding towards Danny, who was now dancing with all his mates.

Aaron swallowed down and then stared into Ed's eyes, "It's me...he's talking about me mate...you see...well...I've been around the block abit"

Ed raised his eyebrowes, "have yah?"

"Yeah...well, I thought I was having fun...but...well...folk see it differently, don't they?"

Ed looked into his beer.

"You've gone off me now", Aaron stated, " I knew you would"

Ed shook his head and looked at him, "not at all...do you know how many times I...well...it was never anything heavy...just you know, wanking and that...but the times I used to tell my wife I'm working late and then head off to the nearest toilet or cruising ground to 'see' other blokes...I just ' watched' alot of the time...maybe that makes me abit of a slut?"

Their hands grasped and they sat back listening to the music, "Maybe Bristol will be a fresh start for both of us then...", Aaron reasoned.

XXX


End file.
